Злая Обитель 4: Глиста Лас Плагас Evil Residence 4
by IvanSV
Summary: Объемная и злобная Пародия-Стёб на РЕ4  ага - свыше двадцати глав! . Много персонажей и Очень много черного, циничного и туалетного юмора, но в 2009-2010 годах история разлетелась на УРА.  Смейтесь на здоровье!


**Злая Обитель. «Армагеддец» (бонус)**

Just Fan и Keplin

Стоит отметить, что на написание данного эссе меня сподвиг не только нетленный "Барсук", но и наши бесконечные игры в "Закончи Предложение". Посвящается вам, парни!

…Ночь. Тусклый свет луны. Мертвый город. Даже – очень мертвый город. Ну, просто невыносимо мертвый город, настолько мертвый в своей безжизненности, что даже мертвые мертвенно-бледные мертвяки мертвели от такой атмосферы, падая замертво на мертвую и безжизненную землю. А вдоль дороги – мертвые с косами стоят! И тишина…

Этот город назывался Ракун-Сити. По крайней мере, так гласил дорожный знак установленный на въезде: «Ракун-Сити. 359 (зачеркнуто), 150 дней без ядерных взрывов. Рядом со знаком постоянно дежурил пожилой сторож, с печальным взглядом, и с черным маркером наготове.

…Девушка Эллис, внешностью чем-то похожая на известную кинозвезду, медленно шла по главной улице, игриво повиливая бедрами и чеканя шаг. Правой рукой она держала полицейский дробовик, небрежно закинутый на плечо. В левой была сложенная пополам газета, которую Эллис заинтересовано, даже можно сказать – взахлеб, читала.

- Новость дня! Мировой финансовый кризис продлится еще два президентских срока! В своем официальном обращении министр финансов послал всех на… ммм, нет, не то…

- Дачный сезон в разгаре! Советы экспертов, как правильно выбирать минеральные удобрения…

- Так… ага, вот – «Сенсация!» Большой Адронный Коллайдер… тьфу ты, опять не то!

Эллис скомкав, швырнула газету на тротуар, и пошла дальше, размышляя о том, почему никто не пишет про эпидемию вируса, зомби, и т.д. Видимо ей попался другой выпуск.

…Монстр НЕмезис, внешностью чем-то похожий на трехметровый полусгнивший трупец, не шел по главной улице. Вместо этого, он задумчиво чесал репу левой рукой, в правой держа здоровенную базуку. Перед ним стоял какой-то худощавый очкастый хмырь, в пиджаке и кепке с логотипом Амбреллы.

- Так, давай повторим еще раз. Твоя цель – девчонка по имени Эллис. Ну, такая рыжая, на Милу Йовович похожа. Запомнил?

- Стааааарррррррс? – вопросительно рыкнул НЕмезис.

- Да не Джил, а Эллис! Запомнил? Эл-лис! Это тебе не третья часть!

- Стааааарррррррс! – утвердительно рявкнул НЕмезис, мол, не извольте беспокоиться!

И сгребая очкарика подмышку, бодро зашагал по главной улице.

…Девушка Эллис, ну в общем, все то же самое. Окружающий ландшафт ее, мягко говоря не радовал. Всюду мертвые мертвяки и безжизненная безжизненность. И лишь одна деталь привлекла ее внимание с положительной стороны. Это была огромная, выполненная метровыми буквами, надпись на заборе. На неопытный американский взгляд, это была алгебраическая формула – «икс», «игрек», и что-то еще из высшей математики. Но Эллис, все свое детство проводившую на Украине, все это нефигово улыбнуло. Очевидно, русские наемники, проходившие здесь, сильно скучали по Родине, и решили привнести в окружающий ландшафт ее сладкий аромат.

Дальше были опять мертвые мертвяки и безжизненная безжизненность. Эллис зябко поежилась, ей стало страшновато. Дабы как-то себя приободрить, она вытащила из кармана плеер с записями любимой группы «Смоки». Эллис сунула в уши наушники, и нажала кнопку.

- Ну а мы с такими мордами, возьмем, да и припреоооооооооомся к Эллис…

- ЭЛЛИС? А КТО ТАКАЯ ЭЛЛИС?

Улыбнувшись, девушка продолжила свой ночной моцион.

…Монстр НЕмезис, ну, короче, понятно. Окружающий ландшафт его, мягко говоря, не радовал. Всюду мертвые мертвяки и безжизненная безжизненность. И даже огромная надпись «FUCK» на заборе – не радовала глаз. НЕмезис зябко поежился, ему стало страшновато. Дабы как-то себя приободрить, он вытащил из кармана плеер с записями любимой группы. Монстр сунул в уши наушники, и нажал кнопку.

- ДУУУ! ДУ ХАСТ! ДУ ХАСТ МИИИИИЩ!

Улыбнувшись, НЕмезис покрепче сжал подмышкой непроизвольно крякнувшего очкарика, и продолжил свой ночной моцион.

…Из-за угла неожиданно раздалось. Прямо на Эллис вылетел, по ее мнению, Дарт Вейдер, но только без плаща и лазерной сабли. Сложив руки в умоляющем жесте, незнакомец юркнул девушке за спину. Вскоре раздалось снова, но уже гораздо громче. Прямо на Эллис вылетел, по ее мнению, угрюмый ученый. Очевидно его НИИ давно осталось без финансирования, так как белый халат на нем совсем износился, сам он был небрит, и вдобавок ко всему – мутант. Из его непомерно огромной правой руки торчал какой-то мутный от недосыпа и частых возлияний глаз. Этой же рукой ученый сжимал полутораметровый обрезок водопроводной трубы. Эллис мысленно предположила, что Дарт Вейдер чинил у мутанта сантехнику, кажется, халтурил, и теперь он (мутант) хочет предъявить свои законные претензии.

- Прррррроооостииииите миииисс, - глухо прорычал ученый-мутант, - здееесь неее прррробегааал мууужчииина в чееерррррнооом тррррррииикоо?

- А как же, - своим самым дружелюбным тоном ответила Эллис, - он побежал… эээ, туда!

Она, не глядя, вытянула руку в сторону, лишь бы отвязаться.

- Туууудаааа? – удивленно прорычал ученый-мутант.

Эллис, наконец, соизволила посмотреть сама, куда она указывает. В конце улицы стояло большое и красивое здание с вывеской «Центральная библиотека».

Будучи джентльменом, ученый-мутант не стал подвергать сомнению слова дамы, а тем более – бить ее головой об асфальт, и «веееежлиивооо» попрощавшись, скрылся в указанном направлении. Дарт Вейдер осторожно высунул голову из-за спины Эллис.

- Спасибо, - глухо пробубнил он сквозь противогаз, - смерть чуть не померла сегодня!

- Спасибо не булькает, - резонно заметила Эллис, намекая, что разговор не закончен.

Неожиданно…

…Неожиданно, монстр НЕмезис, прочесывающий местность, вылетев из-за угла, обнаружил свою цель. И тут же обрадовано заорал «Стаааааарррррс». Деформировавшийся от долгой прогулки очкарик выпал из подмышки – НЕмезис вскинул базуку, наводя на цель. Затем он, ясен пончик, выстрелил. Эллис сделала глубокий вдох, оттопырив щеки, и втянув в себя без малого кубометра три, затем резко выдохнула. Ракета изменила траекторию полета, и бешено кувыркаясь, скрылась за забором. Оттуда тотчас раздалась громкая нецензурная брань на безупречном английском.

Пришла очередь Эллис прицелиться во врага.

- А Бууум Кит! – грозно выкрикнул НЕмезис, метнув шаровую молнию. Энергетический шар выбил дробовик из рук Эллис, и малость оплавил дорогущий маникюр.

Эллис взвилась в воздух, рассчитывая ударить в прыжке кованным нацистским сапогом.

- Соооу Ю Кен! – грозно выкрикнул НЕмезис, подпрыгивая и выбивая Эллис мощным апперкотом. Та брякнулась, было на асфальт, но рывком поднялась на ноги.

- Чу Фан Чи! – грозно выкрикнула Эллис, прыгая на руки, и бешено вращая ногами.

Получив в одну секунду целый мешок звездюлей, НЕмезис грузно брякнулся на асфальт, и выпал в осадок. Над его головой хороводом кружились звездочки.

- Хахахахаха Гет Бак! – запрыгала от радости Эллис, хлопая в ладоши.

…Из-за угла вылетел Дарт Вейдер, с пакетом в руке. Подбежав к Эллис, он протянул пакет ей. Внутри лежала литровая бутылка самогона, кусок сала и две луковицы.

- Совсем другое дело, - обрадовалась Эллис.

Намечался, было, романтический ужин для двоих, но тут внимание обоих привлекла стратегическая боеголовка, показавшаяся на горизонте, и летевшая прямо на город. Надо было что-то делать, и быстро.

- Нужен вертолет, - высказал блестящую идею Дарт Вейдер.

- Дык вызывай, - не уступала ему в гениальности Эллис.

Предводитель ситхов начал возиться с рацией. Ничего не получалось.

- Батарейки сели, - наконец констатировал он, виновато разводя руками.

- А мобильник есть? – нет, Эллис решительно была сегодня в ударе.

- Нет, а у тебя? – поинтересовался Дарт Вейдер, больше для поддержания разговора.

- Вооозьмиииите моооооой, - раздалось рядом чье-то рычание.

Обернувшись, Дарт Вейдер увидел ученого, протягивающего сотовый телефон. Обрадованный то ли тем, что может позвонить, то ли что ученый на него больше не сердится, Дарт Вейдер быстро набрал чей-то номер.

- Але, штаб? Говорит Ханк из команды Альфа! Нужен вертолет, - он смерил взглядом приближающуюся ракету, - и побыстрее!

- Ну раз уж вы Ханк из команды Альфа, - поверил на слово незнакомый собеседник, - тогда конечно, сейчас отправим!

...Вильям проБиркин тем временем спокойно осматривал раздел Русской Литературы в городской библиотеке. И дело вовсе не в том, что он любил русскую литературу, он вообще по русски ни бум-бум (кроме слова, увиденного на заборе. Наивный не знал, что оно нецензурное), а в том, что там больше всего книг и за ними лучше прятаться.

-От меня Икс-Игрек-Что-то-из-высшей-математики спрячешься, Ханк! - Биркин злобно прорычал и, приподнявшись на цыпочках, осмотрел верхние полки. Ничего, кроме какой-то зелёной травки.

-Ха-анк? - он яростно спросил кого-то, заявившись в подсобку.

-А-а-а! - ответил кто-то, брякнувшись со стула и ударившись затылком о печатную машинку времён Марко Поло.

-Ханк! - радостно ответил Вильям, обнажая когти и занося руку.

А маленький человечек встал, потёр голову и начал гневную тираду. ПроБиркин, морально не обученный переносить мат, распознал только три слова: Синджи, Мураками, пошёл. Дослушав тираду и извинившись, Вильям получил по плечному глазу карандашом и дверью по носу.

-Не Ханк. - грустно констатировал проБиркин.

Он обернулся и пошёл к единственному непроверенному помещению. К сортиру.

-Ха-анк? - боязливо сказал проБиркин, брезгливо схватившись за ручку двери.

-Ханк, я знаю, ты тут, выходи. - он всё ещё боялся открывать дверь, - выходи, ну...ну... ну... - он сглотнул - ну пожа-алуйста.

Никто не ответил, и отчаявшийся Виля дёрнул ручку...

-И-НАС-И-НАС-И-НАС-И-НАС - впечатав Вильяма в стену и повторяя какие-то непонятные слова из сортира вывалился отряд русских наёмников.

Вильям подождал, пока отряд прошёл и, выпав из стены, осмотрел сортир. Сортир оказался с брешью в стене, откуда открывался прекрасный вид на город.

-Сбежал. - грустно подвёр итог проБиркин и взглянул на утреннее небо.

…Эллис стояла перед вертолетом, заканчивая погрузку НЕмезиса и деформировавшегося очкарика на борт. Нехорошо было оставлять их здесь, в без пяти минут эпицентре.

- Ну, все, готово, - сказала она ученому и владыке ситхов, - тикаем хлопцы!

- Возьмите нас с собой! – подбежали к ним Джил Валентайн и Карлос Оливера.

- И нас! – подбежали к ним Леон Кеннеди и Шерри Биркин.

- И нас! – подбежали к ним Ада Вонг и Клер Ретфилд.

- И НАС! – дружно гаркнули русские наемники, маршируя из-за угла.

- А меня не надо, у меня свой вертолет есть! – прокричал откуда-то сверху Барри Бертон.

- Тьфу ты, блин! – сказала Эллис с досадой, - а город не такой уж и мертвый, как я погляжу!

Из-за угла вышел нетвердой походкой зомби, мыча что-то несвязное. По его жестам стало ясно – просится в вертолет. Ханк предусмотрительно надел на него свой противогаз, чтобы не кусался.

Все начали молча утрамбовываться в явно не резиновое транспортное средство.

…Вертолет медленно улетал, сильно кренясь то на один, то на другой бок. Из лопнувших иллюминаторов торчали чьи-то руки и ноги. Слышались сдавленные стоны, мычание, рычание, и отборный русский мат.

Пожилой сторож, с печальным взглядом, и с черным маркером наготове, подошел к большому дорожному знаку…

…проБиркин уныло глядел на утреннее небо. Между облаками, почему-то кренясь, пролетел вертолёт, а на вершине зажглась звезда.

-Звёздочка... - умиротворённо отметил Вильям.

А звёздочка почему-то как будто приближалась. Вильям поднапряг зрение и рассмотрел эту "звёздочку" повнимательнее. Внезапно все его три зрачка расширились в два раза, руки опустились, перд глазами промелькнула вся жизнь.

-Икс-Игрек-Что-то-из-высшей-матема...

**ЗЛАЯ****ОБИТЕЛЬ**** 4. ****Глиста****Лас****Плагас****.**

ВНИМАНИЕ! Данный стеб-пародия содержит очень много туалетного и циничного черного юмора, обилует нецензурной лексикой и крайне отвратительными сценами!

Фанатам Ханка, Леона, Клэр, Ады, Джилл, Криса, Карлоса и Немезиса читать без валерьянки – противопоказано.

Всем любителям пародий и дурносмехам настоятельно рекомендую подстелить что-нибудь мягкое паццтол.

Большинство шуток и сценок сплагировано у других авторов и из анекдотов.

Вместо предисловия:

Представьте ситуацию, что из Раккуна спаслись на Ханковском вертолете следующие персонажи: Ханк, Леон, Клэр, Ада, Джилл, Крис, Карлос, отряд русских наемников (всего лишь Михаил и Николай) из фильма, Элис из фильма, !Немезис! и очкарик-ученый, который управлял Немезисом. А Барри в вертолет с ними не полез - у него свой вертолет был. Вот что из этого получилось:

Глава Один: Двенадцатеро в вертолете, не считая Немезиса

Крис выглянул в окно вертолета

- О, а что это за восьмеро людей убегают пешком из Ракуна?

- Да это же Аутбрейкеры- опознал группу спринтеров Ханк.

- Не успеют,- скептично оценила их шансы Джилл

- Да ладно, не успеют, вы вон монстров все огнестрелом укладывали, а они вообще дрынами зомби за нефиг делать успокаивали.-

- А впереди бежит Кевин Райман, какой красавчик – восхитилась Клэр.

Тут уж не выдержал Леон:

- Да он же грубый плагиат на меня! Совсем не оригинален!-

-Да ладно, успокойся, и прическа у тебя стильней, и в 4-ю часть игры тебя возьмут,- успокоила полицейского Ада.

А Крис все бубнил под нос, пытаясь разобраться с молодежными веяниями:

- Нижний брейк знаю, верхний брейк знаю, а вот аут-брейк интересно как вытанцовывают?-

-Н-да, Крис, ты совсем отстал от жизни. Пора бы тебе немного отвлечься от суперменства и отпуск взять что-ли.- пожалела напраника Джилл.

-Слышите, народ, а давайте Немезиса перепрограммируем на нашу защиту. Я такое уже в кино видел.- придумал Крис

-Я вам перепрграмирую,- возмутился очкастый ученый «Амбреллы».

-А тебя никто не спрашивает, сморчок, да и сам Немезис не возражает. Кстати, а билет то твой на вертолет где?- вопросила Эллис.

Немезис безучастно сидел на скамейке ни на кого конкретно не обращая внимания.

-Так билетик-то где?- нажала на очкарика Джилл

- Так не у кого из вас ведь тоже нет билета!- попытался защитится ученый.

-А что это ты за всех говоришь? Ты за себя конкретно ответь! Я здесь представитель полиции как-никак и имею право следить и за оплатой проезда- возмутился Леон

Девушки тут же швырнули ученому парашютный рюкзак с надписью «для зайцев» и выпихнули безбилетника в окно.

-Девушки, что же так не гуманно, этот рюкзак пустой был, я его не заправляю никогда- строго отозвался пилот.

Эллис уставилась в пол и пошуршала ножкой. Джилл и Клэр покраснели.

Предлагаю помянуть павшего – отозвался командир русских наемников доставая флягу.

Леону пришлась по душе идея Криса о перепрограммировании монстра и он обсуждал технические ньюансы

- Думаешь получится перепрограммировать этот кусок мяса?-

- Получится. В фильме со Шварцем – вон железного робота перепрограммировали.-

- Ну так то ж Шварца, а у Немезиса все-таки какой-никакой мозг есть -

-Я все же рискну-

-Ну, тогда начинай!-

Крис повозился минут пять, и довольный воскликнул

-Готово-

-А ты драйвера откатил?-

-А нафига, разве система сама их не установит?-

-Кретин!- возмутились хором все, кто хоть немного шарил в компьютерах

Немезис тоже возмутился Он встал, раскинул лапы, и запрокинув башку издал душераздирающий рев…правда беззвучный

- Ну вот видишь, звуковую карту система не распознала.- съязвила Эллис.

Крис повозился еще некоторое время, матюгаясь под нос и поминая маму Майкрософта.

-Ссстаррссс!- поблагодарил его через пять минут Немезис.

-А че у тебя как ни слово, так либо «сссстаааррссс», либо «уууааагрраааа». Надо расширять лексикон. Возьмем например группу «Рамштайн» - голос у них такой же как и у тебя, зато словарный запас – ого-го, да еще и по немецки шпрехают. Вот, если не знаешь, куда идти, подходишь к человеку и говоришь: «а вы не подскажете, как пройти в библиотеку». Или, если собрался кому-нибудь башку открутить, то так и скажи «тебе песдетц» и можешь какое-нибудь слово от себя добавить.- попытался обучить монстра правилам этикета Крис.

Немезиис тут же схватил за горло бедную Эллис, и подняв ее в воздух прорычал хриплым басом :

-Тебе песдетц, сссстаарррсссс!-

Все еле разняли железную хватку гиганта и Эллис отдышавшись возмутилась

- Я с этим имбицилом дальше не полечу. Лучше я в какой нибудь постапокалиптический фильм от вас уйду! О, вон внизу Безумный Макс проезжает! Пока ребята!- Забрав парашют, она выпрыгнула в дверь.

-Уаааграааа- обиженно завопил Немезис.

-Слышь, Карлос, а спорим на суточное жалование, что ты не попадешь в мою беретку, если я ее в окно подкину. – решил развеять скуку русский наемник Николай.

- Попаду за нефиг делать- отозвался Оливейра

Николай швырнул беретку в окно, а Карлос только взял ее на мушку пистолета, как над его ухом что-то пронеслось с шипеньем, и на месте беретки расплылась вспышка взрыва.

-Сссстарсссс, уагррр, уаааа- радостно ревел Немезис, опуская базуку.

-Солдат, ты только что потерял свое обмундирование- ехидно обратился к Николаю Ханк, - Ты знаешь, что бывает с солдатом, который потерял свое обмундирование?-

- Конечно! Он идет на склад и получает новое!- блеснул эрудицией солдат.

- Тьфу!- С досадой сплюнул Ханк – А вот у нас в Америке…-

- Погоди, счас у Элис в фильме «Вымирание» вирус вырвется из Ракуна, и не будет больше вашей Америки – подколол Ханка русский.

-Слава Богу, в играх Resident Evil такого не будет, - с надеждой молвила Джилл.

Русские в очередной раз разливали в пробки содержимое фляг и раздавали всей компании.

Выпив, Крис выглянул в окно, заинтересовавшись, чего же там высматривает Немезис, и тут же отпрянул от окна.

- Тут только что пролетал Вескер!-

- Крис, закуси, - участливо протянула армейский батончик напарнику Джилл

-Но я его точно видел…-

-Ага, с крылышками и арфой. Он же в особняке погиб.-

-Наверное глюк в Матрице- подумал Нео, пролетая мимо вертолета и увидев хмурую уродливую заточку Немезиса в окне.

-Вот у нас случай был…- травил армейскую байку Николай – ехали мы как-то на танке, и порвалась гусеница. Мы вылезли ее чинить, час мучаемся, два, и тут появляется прекрасная и абсолютно голая фея. Осматривает нас похотливым взглядом и говорит так заигрывая, мол, мальчики, а что это вы тут делаете? А мы ей прямо и отвечаем – с гусеницей бемся! Она скривилась, и говорит, типа, какие вы грубые, а хотите по-настоящему? И все осматривает нас оценивающим взглядом. Ну мы уши распустили, и говорим, типа, конечно же, давай! Она, взмахивает волшебной палочкой и у танка отваливается башня! Вот так вот.-

- Гонишь ты!- возмутился Ханк.

-Это почему?- возмутился в свою очередь Николай.

-Ты на себя погляди! Какой ты, нафиг, танкист?-

-Ты на кого бочку катишь, да я тебя ща!-

Тут же раздался громкий БАБАХ и в вертолете почему-то погас свет. Назревающий конфликт продолжился уже в потемках, и волей-неволей в баталию были вовлечены все присутствующие.

То и дело, из темноты доносились такие звуки:

-Ай, рука!-

-Получи, козел-

-Мать вашу! По ногам не топчитесь…-

- Кто мне только что в морду локтем ткнул? Я ща пополам согну.-

- Стааарссссс!-

- Ай, ийцоооо- донесся среди безобразия чей-то страдальческий писклявый голос.

- Ой мальчики, а чье здесь ухо на полу валяется?- произнесла Клэр.

Тут же снова включился свет. Вся компания весело сияла свежими фингалами и потирала ушибленные места.

-Майка Тайсона среди нас вроде нет, так чья это работа?- продолжила Клэр, возмущаясь таким актом членовредлительства.

Люди недоуменно смотрели на «трофей» в ее руке, и только Немезис невинно шаркал ножкой тихонько нарыкивая под нос мотив «Песенки про Солнышко» в исполнении Рамштайна.

-Господа, а пилот-то в отключке… и похоже уха у него не хватает- воскликнул Ханк.

Карлос, растолкав всех, помог Ханку освободить пилотское кресло и уселся за рычаги, и, опасливо косясь на Немезиса, натянул поглубже на уши пилотский шлем.

-Слышите, а нас ведь вообще за границу США взрывной волной вынесло. Мы на несколько километров в Мескику влетели! О, да и топливо заканчивается-

-Так и знал, что пешком придется возвращаться- возмутился Крис.

Вся компания возвращалась из Мексики назад в США на своих двух. На границе их поджидал вооруженный отряд то ли пограничников, то ли местных гэрильяс.

- Стоять, гринго! Я генерал Диего Киллбаба и сообщаю, что бесплатно вы дальше не пройдете,- оглядывая жадным ненасытным оком оружие и униформу наших героев, заявил старый хрыч в орденах и черной фуражке с черепом.

Русские наемники и Ханк пытались в это время удержать Немезиса, который то и дело поднимал свою базуку

- Да ты хоть знаешь с кем общаешься,- вышел вперед Леон возмущаясь. - Да я через несколько лет буду на службе у самого президента США! Видел фильм с Чаком Норрисом «Человек президента»? Так это про меня снимали! Да меня даже дочку президентскую направят спасать! Ты знаешь, какие у меня связи?-

Отряд мексиканцев ощетинился оружием, клацнули затворы. Хамство Леона горячие мексиканские парни прощать не собирались. На выручку Леону пришел Крис:

- Пропустите нас. А то вам всем будет Песдец!- грозно заявил он.

Мексиканцы озадачились.

-А что такое Песдец?- поинтересовался один капрал.

Через секунду от капрала осталась кучка пепла.

-Ссстаааааааааарссссс!- победно заревел Немезис, опуская дымящуюся базуку. Удержать его наемникам все-таки не удалось.

-Мы поняли, кто такой ваш Песдец! Не нужен он нам, забирайте его и проходите! – залепетал генерал, оглядывая, как его отряд отважно попрятался за кустами и деревьями. Все оружие браво валялось прямо на земле.

-Прощай, генерал Али-Баба,- вежливо попрощался с генералом, проходящий мимо забывчивый Крис, а затем позвал своего терминатора, который увлеченно рассматривал пепел бывшего капрала, - Идем, Песдец!-

Все дружно рассмеялись.

-Ну идем же! Я тебе в Штатах новую базуку куплю – четырехствольную!-

-Ссстаааррсс!- обрадовался Немезис, и вприпрыжку помчался за отрядом.

Местные сейсмологи в это время отметили легкое землетрясение на три балла.

Глава 2: Собственно с чего Злая Обитель 4 и началась.

Не успели они перейти границу, как у Леона зазвонила видеомобила.

- А нука лишние – нафиг с экрана. Мне президент звонит. Увидит, что я тут с русскими и монстрами якашаюсь – всю карьеру мне на корню зарежет.

Леон стал на фоне гор, гордо выпятил грудь и включил экран.

-Леон, я новый президент Грэхем,- сказал низкорослый лысый мужчина на экране.

- Грэхем? Ммм, а как же Клинтон?-

В этот момент на заднем фоне экрана позади Грэхема за какой-то бабой (сущей кобылой) пронесся экс-президент Клинтон с гиканьем и криками «Моника, Моника, поиграем в слоника?»

Весь отряд еле сдержал смех. Грэхем болезно поморщился.

- В общем слушай Леон. Теперь тебя избрали человеком президента, как лучшего выпускника полицейской академии,-

При этих словах Леон вспомнил, как ловко взломал компьютерную базу академии и подделал себе высший бал.

-Твое первое задание: разворачивайся назад и шуруй в Мексику, там возле ближайшего села будет маленькая гавань, откуда можно будет уплыть на Остров. Дальнейшие координаты дам тебе потом.- при этих словах затея с подделкой оценок показалась Леону не столь уж и хорошей.

-А зачем?- спросил не в меру любопытный агент

-Не успел я избраться, как какой-то испноязычный лорд-мудилло Саддлер похитил мою дочь, и требует выкуп – бочку варенья и вагон печенья. –

- ?- не понял слова президента Леон,

-Идиот! Чему вас там учили в академии ? бочка и вагон зашифровано обозначают два милларда баксов.- шепнул ему Крис. – Не будет же президент такие цифры прямым текстом говорить.

Леон почесал затылок.

-Слышишь, Леон, ты вроде из Раккун Сити спасся? А что там у вас рвануло? – спросил неосведомленный еще ни о чем новый президент.

-Да мы сами ничего не знаем. Вроде ракета прилетела и все как жахнуло. От города ничего не осталось- отрапортовал Леон.

-Повтори, что сказал, у меня тут помехи- попросил президент.

-от города ничего не осталось- выкрикнул Леон

-Чего от города?-

-Ничего не осталось! Повторяю по буквам: Нептун, Ирис, Хата, Уругвай, Якорь!

-Ага теперь понятно.- отозвался президент и со своей стороны постучал по экрану.

Затем продолжил, -Мы сначала думали, что во всем Амбрелла виновата, но корпорация сказала, что в городе был известный террорист, который косит под Дарта Вейдера без плаща, и это все его козни- с этими словами президент показал фотку Ханка в каске и противогазе. –Ты там этого говнюка не видел? И мы, и Амбрелла назначили за его голову приличную сумму.-

Ханк все слышал и поняв намек на Дарта Вейдера, прочувствовал ситуацию. Его коленки затряслись, а зубы под противогазом выбивали джигу. Он вспомнил, что без G-вируса ему сказали не возвращаться.

В этот момент Николай, жадно блеснув глазами, отвел Михаила (в этом рассказе он остался жив:) в сторонку и предложил свой бизнес-план.

-Ну скажи, зачем мы его сейчас будем выдавать? Чем дольше он у нас побудет, тем больше вырастет цена за его голову. Мы потом сразу большой куш сорвем,- отмахнулся от Николая Михаил.

- А эти?- показал на остальных Николай

- А они слишком правильные. Они его не сдадут из принципа.-

Николай подошел к Ханку, и ободряюще похлопал его по плечу.

- Не боись, корешок. Мы тебя на растерзание этим извергам не отдадим. Мы ведь не выдаем друзей, верно мой ДОРОГОЙ дружище?-

Ханк было успокоился, но от этой последней фразы «дорогой дружище» его почему-то передернуло.

-Эх, если бы я забрал у Биркина тот чертов вирус…- запричитал Ханк.

- Не это ли ищещь?- вопросила Ада, показывая ему пробирку.

Крис тут же выхватил из ее рук эту штуку.

- Это- не игрушка! Я не позволю чтобы эта зараза попала в чужие руки. Ее нужно сбросить в жерло вулкана… - мечтательно произнес в тайне любивший Толкиена Крис,-…ну или хотя бы отдать правительству.-

С этими словами Крис одел пробирку на цепочку и повесил на шею Немезису.

-Храни это. А если кто-то потянет к ней загребущие лапы, - Крис зыркнул на Аду и на Ханка, -в качестве первого предупреждения, дай в ухо. В качестве второго предупреждения – отрывай нафиг голову.

- А почему, чуть-что сразу голову?- возмутился Ханк.

-Ну ладно,-внес поправки в инструкции великодушный Крис, - в качестве второго предупреждения отрывай яйцо, левое. А в третий раз – уже можешь и голову оторвать.-

В это время президент давал последние указания Леону.

- И помни эта миссия – абсолютно секретаная. А теперь давай песдуй… ой!, то есть счастливого пути! И чтобы доця дома была уже через неделю!-

-Ну что народ, поможете?- в надежде спросил Леон.

Все как-то нехотя начали заниматься своими делами. Джилл подпиливала ногти, Крис кинул Немезису палочку, которую тот сбил из базуки. Русские, Ханк и Карлос начали увлеченно играть в карты.

- Президент всем выжившим участникам спасательной экспедиции денежку обещал.

-А идти далеко?- заинтересованно спросила Клэр.

- До бухты день, а там полдня по морю – и мы на острове.- радостно ответил Леон.

-Так вперед за деньг…за дочкой президента!- почти хором отозвались все.

Пилот вертолета так окончательно и не пришел в себя после травмы уха, и по дороге его оставили на лечение в местной больнице им.Гомеса Педрильеро. Крис и Леон при этом не могли сообразить, почему там работают одни лишь медбратья, которые почему-то все время им лукаво подмигивали и улыбались, и совершенно игнорировали Аду и Джил, носивших коротенькие юбчонки.

Глава 3. Особенности отдыха по-русски в мексиканской таверне

Отряд подходил к небольшой мексиканской деревушке. Разведать обстановку направился Крис, взяв с собой Ханка. Остальные расположились на отдых в фруктовом саду.

-О, какие чудные абрикоски!- обрадовалась Джилл, глядя на опавшие с деревьев фрукты. Жаль, помыть не в чем.-

Услышав это, Михаил, будучи заправский джентельменом и гусаром в душе, решил тут же выполнить желание дамы.

Он схватил из вещей Ханка его черную каску и подкинул в воздух. Николай же, вскинув дробовик, выстрелил в находящийся в воздухе головной убор. Михаил небрежно поймал дырявый шлем и улыбаясь протянул его девушке.

- Вот, пожалуйста, тебе друшлачег – можешь намыть абрикос на всю компанию.

Карлос в это время общался с Леоном

-А ведь здесь везде говорят только по-испански. Ты язык то знаешь?-

-Не-а- отрицательно ответил агент.

-Смотри, «уважаемый» по испански будет "cabron"- при этих словах стоявшая позади Леона Джилл чуть не прыснула от смеха.

-Дальше, при вежливом обращении к человеку «добрый день, господин» будет «Hijo de la chingada, senior», а слово «сеньор», можно употребить и как «baboso».

А потом Карлос поведал Леону о том, как называют себя местные крестьяне.

Крис вернулся с новостями, о том, что в деревушку можно заходить смело. Более того, он обрадовал весь отряд, сказав, что там есть великолепная таверна где, они останутся на ночь.

По дороге в село пошел мелкий холодный и противный дождик. Все намокли, и лишь Ханк хвастал всем что у него непромокаемая военная форма. Затем, он, чтобы не лило на голову, ехидно улыбаясь, одел свою каску. Каково же было его удивление, когда, несмотря на это по голове и лицу побежали холодные мокрые струйки. Осмотр головного убора окончательно привел его в уныние. Он злобно зыркнул на русских, которые чуму-то посмеивались.

В таверне Ханк уселся рядом с русскими, желая выяснить, не их ли рук дело – фокус с дырявой каской.

Николай достал из своего рюкзака большущую бутыляку с мутной жидкостью и вопросительно спросил:

-Третьим будешь, корешок?-

-А что это?-

-Ну, это продукт из нашей далекой Родины!- похвалился Михаил.

-Мы называем ее Белой Вкусняшкой! Не то что ваши уиски!- поддержал друга Николай.

-Ну… я попробую,- храбро отозвался Ханк, -Трактирщик! Мне здоровенную отбивную с кровью!-

- Слышь, корешь, а ведь закуска то градус крадет,- возмутился Михаил,

-Ты что сюда, пожрать пришел? – также возмутился Николай, - Уж если квасить, то квасить,- и выложил на стол несколько соленых огурцов и шмат сала с луком.

Когда в трехлитровой бутыляке содержимого осталось намного меньше половины, порядком захмелевший Николай толкнул локтем Ханка,

- Кореш, а зачем ты противогаз одеваешь?-

- У ммменя м-ссия. Я должен з-бпрать «Шы- вирус» у проф-с-ра Ббркина! Я пшшол-

- Кореш, ты противогаз, то сними. В нем блевать будет неудобно. Да и захлебнуться можно.- нравоучительно заявил Николай. – Вот у меня был случай…-

От этих слов желудок Ханка схватил спазм и он, сорвав с лица противогаз, согнулся пополам, начал кашлять.

-Таз принесите кто-нибудь!- увидев происходящее, закричал Крис.

-Не надо таз!- откликнулся Николай и поставил Ханку на колени его собственную каску.

Неймоверно яркий утренний свет больно резанул глаза, когда Ханк совершил открытие века. Затем он с трудом открыл второе веко. Башка гудела как колокол. В ушах больно отзывался здоровый храп лежавших рядом спутников.

Сидевший за столом Михаил, услышав, что их новый собутыльник очухался, повернулся и приветливо произнес:

-Доброе утро! Мы вот для тебя новую каску раздобыли, а то ты старую немного того…- и протянул ему «одолженную» вечером в местном музее истории фашистскую каску времен Второй Мировой.

Ханк, услышав это и вспомнив о чем-то своем, тут же понесся в туалет.

Всех остальных разбудили громкие звуки типа «Б-у-а-а-а-а», которые громким эхом разнеслись по всему дому.

Крису снился бредовый сон, как будто бы он встает с дичайшего перепоя на Антарктической базе полярников. К нему в комнату входит Вескер и говорит «А ты знаешь, ведь Алексия после вчерашнего родила!» Крис не знал кто такая Алексия и не помнил, что было вчера. Держась за раскалывающуюся голову, он ответил своему командиру: «Ну и что?». «Ну ты как хочешь, а я своих только что потопил!» ответил ему Вескер. И тут Крис воспылал к командиру ненавистью за особняк Спенсера, и схватив Альберта, затолкал его в дверь с надписью «Тиран», закрыв за ним накрепко замок. В круглом дверном окне на секунду появилось лицо Вескера в черных очках и он сказал «I`ll be back». Затем окно заляпало кровью, и донесся громкий душераздирающий нечеловеческий рык «Уооооогррр…. Бааааггррр».

Крис открыл глаза, пробуждаясь. Однако рев Тирана из сна снова настиг похмельного бойца СТАРС и в реальности.

Громкий зловещий рык «Уахххггррр…..Буэээээээ» донесся из туалета.

Закончив исполнять арию Верди «Травиатта и Рыголетто», Ханк вернулся в комнату.

С кровати и пола на него смотрели недовольные, заспанные глаза его новых товарищей.

-А хорошая у тебя мобила- произнес Николай – Ты ее вчера, когда вырубился, выронил. Тут такой тетрис прикольный-

-Тетрис..? ТЫ ЕЕ ВКЛЮЧИЛ?- спросил ошарашенный Ханк – АГРРРРР- издал он яростный свирепый вопль, выхватывая аппарат у русского.

Затем, что-то нажав, он глянул на экран, и мобила выпала из его рук. Он сел на пол и обреченно произнес: -Теперь они знают где я…-

Крис подобрал трубку и глянул на монитор.

Там было сообщение, которое Крис прочел вслух:

«Правила просты – дезертирам смерть. Ты провалил задание. Мы выслали за тобой Никс. Советуем заранее составить завещание о передаче всего имущества нашей компании. С уважением, директор «Амбреллы» О. Спенсер» далее в виде наглядного пособия на экране высветилась надгробная плита с надписью "you will have peace death"

-Нам песдетц- неожиданно донесся хриплый голос неразговорчивого обычно Немезиса, который с этими словами спрятался под стол. Стол при этом поднялся над полом метра на полтора и оттуда посыпались пустые рюмки и объедки.

-А что это за Никс такой?- спросила Джилл

-Это огромная бесформенная амеба- безразлично замогильным голосом ответил побледневший Ханк, - может прикинуться всем чем угодно: тумбочкой, шлангом например.

-Тогда, быстрей со мной на остров, спасать дочку президента,- посоветовал Леон. Идея взять в свою команду Ханка уже начала вызывать сомнения у многих.

_ *Дополнительные Материалы* _

_(из страницы вырванной из папки "Совершенно Секретно" сотрудником ЦРУ торопившимся в туалет)_

_...ситуация критическая. Господин Президент перевел боевую готовность из "не-тормозим" в разряд "шухер". Необходимо срочно обвинить кого-нибудь в инциденте Раккун-Сити, иначе нам всем "Питер-Ингрид-Захар-Деметра-Евлампий-Цементовоз". Зловещая Корпорация "Зонтик" любезно предложила нам кандидатуру некоего мирового террориста по фамилии Роджер Ханк. Сейчас наши сотрудники из отдела видеоподстав монтируют двадцатисекундный ролик, в котором вышеупомянутый субъект играет в шахматы с Бен Ладеном, разыгрывая на кону право внеочередного теракта в деревне Раккун. Параллельно начата подготовка спецоперации под кодовым названием "Бешенный Хомячок" по поимке субъекта. Решено заодно обвинить его в убийстве Кеннеди (был у нас такой президент) а также нарушении авторских прав Джорджа Лукаса (есть у нас такой мужичонка, неплохое кинцо снимает) Для успешного проведения операции необходимо выбить у Правительства денежные средства в размере "бочки варенья и вагона печенья" + еще четырнадцать долларов и пирожок на премию агенту Кеннеди (не путать с бывшим президентом) в случае успешного завершения операции "Где-Тебя-черти-Носили-Эшли"._

_И напоследок просто огромная просьба - ПЕРЕСТАНЬТЕ ВЫРЫВАТЬ СТРАНИЦЫ ИЗ СЕКРЕТНЫХ МАТЕРИАЛОВ, СУКИ!_

Глава 4: Знакомство с местными бандюками, или плавали – знаем!

Отряд добрался до бухты лишь вечером и все решили заночевать на берегу.

Девушкам по их феменистическому требованию и угрозе сделать жизнь мужской половины отряда невыносимой, была установлена большая отдельная палатка, у которой хлопотал Крис. По его команде Немезис притащил несколько больших бревен для ночного костра, и несколько опаленных тушек дичи, которую он подстрелил из базуки.

-Шшшашлыык- прохрипел Немезис, протягивая Крису тушки.

Обрадованная Клэр от радости даже бросила великану конфетку за это.

Клэр и Крис с детства любили животных, от чего часто страдали их родители. Так, однажды, когда предки вернулись после недельного отдыха, то застали дома бенгальского тигра. Тигр слушался лишь маленьких Криса и Клэр, которые сперли его из местного зоопарка, и показали, «кто здесь главный» с помощью электрошокера. После тигр никого, кроме ребят к себе не подпускал, а когда кто-то из малышей собирался его погладить, пытался спрятаться в шкаф, под стол или на дерево. Родителям стоило огромного труда уговорить детей вернуть киску назад в зоопарк. Когда Крис пошел в армию, он привез Клэр в подарок аллигатора-переростка, с которым та обычно прогуливалась по кварталу по вечерам. Никто из соседей не предъявлял ей претензий за то, что она громко слушает Iron Maiden, Napalm Death и Cannibal Corpse по ночам. Казалось, весь квартал стал фанами этих групп. У самого Криса в военной части жил ручной дракон комодо, и до сих пор армейское руководство не могло понять, куда же исчезли несколько особо рьяных и придирчивых командиров. Кстати сказать, этот несчастный комодо помер на втором году жизни, когда у него в попке застряла капитанская медаль «три недели без венерических болезней в боевых условиях». Вся рота неделю горестно поминала усопшего дракона.

Казалось от нового питомца, которого «приручил» Крис, сестра была в полном восторге.

Только лишь Джилл бросала на Немезиса какие-то недобрые косые взгляды.

Леон собрал всех у костра и сказал:

-Отсюда завтра с утреца мы направимся на остров Пуэбля. А дальше – мне нужно приготовить план!

С этими словами, он ушел в свою палатку.

-Джилл, ты ведь полицейская. У тебя наручники с собой?- спросила боевую подругу Ада.

- Да, вот они. А зачем тебе?- поинтересовалась Джилл.

- Одолжи на ночь,- подмигнула ей Ада, и взяв «браслеты» направилась к палатке Леона.

Откинув полог палатки, Ада увидела, как Леон измельчает руками какую-то сухую растительную массу.

-Так вот какой ты план готовишь, шалунишка- промурлыкала Ада. – Ты арестован! Сейчас я тебя накажу, шалунишка!-

Леон, которого она застала врасплох, повернулся к ней с расширенными глазами. В пальцах его был зажат свежеизготовленный косячок.

Ада, мгновенно пристегнув его руки к столбу палатки, погасила лампу.

-Эх, какая женщина, я бы ей отдался!- глядя на шатавшуюся в отдаленную палатку Леона, заявил мечтательно Ханк.

-А ты поменьше в противогазе ходи, может бабы к тебе и потянутся – ответил ему Карлос.

-И вообще, ты до сих пор не допил свою рюмку.- возмутился Михаил,

-Ща мы тебе штрафную нальем, - добавил Николай.

- Эй, братва, а ну давайте к нам. У нас тут еще один пузырь и бочка пива- позвали Криса и девушек русские.

-А бочку пива вы где взяли?- спросил Крис.

-А мы купили ее у трактирщика. – беззаботно сказал Михаил.

-У вас же вроде денег не было, -

-А мы рассчитались облигациями американской армии, я как-то у одного вашего вояки выиграл в карты- браво ответил Николай. О том, что стоимость всех этих облигаций была не больше доллара, а у трактирщика теперь не хватало пары зубов, он промолчал.

На этот раз утром Криса разбудили матерные крики на испанском со стороны причала.

Разлепив глаза, он потянулся и посмотрел на свое отражение на лезвии ножа.

Щетина отросла еще больше. Теперь Крис выглядел сурово.

-Что тут случилось?- спросил он у сестры и Джилл, которые сидели неподалеку и смотрели в сторону причала.

-Да там внизу какой-то местный наркобарон вопит, что ночью какие-то гады, мать их, угнали у него первоклассную яхту…Да, кстати, мы возле твоей палатки нашли утром записку. – с этими словами Джилл протянула ему клочок бумаги.

На бумажке корявый почерк Леона гласил: «Отбываем на остров Пуэбля пораньше, чтобы вас не будить. Плывите за нами: отсюда на зюй-зюй-вест до вечера». Крис почесал репу. Казалось, было что-то общее между исчезновением Леона и Ады, а также пропажей роскошной яхты местного наркобарона.

Увидев, что внизу Барон со своей братвой бранятся с русскими, переводчиком между которыми выступает Карлос, Крис попросил сестру присмотреть за Немезисом и пошел к мужикам.

-Тут, понимаешь эти козлы мафиозные не в настроении, и теперь на нас отрываются. Мол, им не нравится, что русские вчера понажирались и забрали к себе в палатки всех портовых девок, а они остались ни с чем. Кроме того, им на палубу второй яхты кто-то наблевал, и они делают предъяву Ханку.- пояснил ситуацию Карлос.

-#%&*##!- орал наркобарон.

-Сам такой!- огрызнулся Николай, и послал барона к дяде Тому в его...хижину.

-Да не я это блевал!- оправдывался Ханк, - я и не ел такого, что у них там на палубе наворочано! Это все тот ихний здоровяк! Ему тоже вчера, как и мне было плохо. И посмотрите на размер лужи, в меня бы столько и не влезло – привел последний довод Ханк.

При этом здоровяк, на которого он тыкал пальцем, видимо сильно обиделся на спецназовца.

-Слышите, они предлагают устроить междусобойчик между Ханком и ихним здоровилой.- перевел Карлос

-Заметано, - согласились русские, и выпихнули вперед упиравшегося Ханка.

Тот обреченно вздохнул, оценивая взглядом противника, который был вдвое крупнее его.

Они оба разделись по пояс и остались в черных штанах. И мафиози и наш отряд собрались вокруг в ожидании зрелища.

-Да не ссы- напутствовал Ханка Николай, - Чем больше шкаф, тем громче упадет.-

И лишь Крис почему-то пожалел беднягу, шепнув тому:

-Ты если че – кричи «елочка» и мы все разом вмешаемся!-

Противники сошлись. Ханк провел серию ударов, закончив мощным апперкотом, однако здоровила лишь отшатнулся назад, а затем с ревом самца гориллы во время случки, рванул на спецназовца, и схватив его, начал завязывать руки и ноги на узел, пытаясь перегнуть их через спину.

Крис знал этот немецкий смертельный захват который назывался «алес махен писец сюзамен», и не услышав заветного слова «елочка», и поняв, что парень решил умереть героем не сдаваясь, отвернулся, не желая смотреть дальше и уже предчувствовал, что скоро раздастся хруст ломающейся спины и шеи. Однако вместо этого раздался громкий протяжный крик, переходящий в высокий вой, после которого послышались громкие звуки мощных брутальных ударов. Обернувшись Крис увидел лишь, как здоровяк отлетел в угол и впечатался полу-сидя в перила причала. Рассвирипевшего, рвущегося вперед Ханка с налитыми кровью бычьими глазами в это время еле сдерживали оба русских. Мафиози собрались вокруг своего нокаутированного товарища, который поочереди выплевывал зубы.

-Но как? – вопросил Крис победителя, который уже немного поостыл, -ведь это же был немецкий захват, из него живыми не выходят?-

-Да понимаешь, он мне руки и ноги на узел завязал, я уже чувствую, все конец мне пришел, а тут смотрю – яйца. Ну я взял и укусил со всех сил. И, Крис, не поверишь, что может сделать человек, который укусил сам себя за яйца, - поведал ему свой секрет Ханк.

Когда мафиози ушли, увидев Немезиса, который бесновался у палатки Криса , на причале осталось пара, как заметил Крис, безхозных катеров.

Так как вся компания в один катер не вмещалась, было решено разделить силы. Джилл категорично заявила, что не поплывет в одном катере с Немезисом, Клэр решила отправиться с ней, в знак женской солидарности. А считавший себя настоящим мачо Карлос добровольно вызвался сопровождать дам.

-Ну и пусть плывут, нам больше достанется!- вытащил из рюкзака четырехлитровую емкость со спиртом Михаил, показывая свой запас Николаю, Ханку и Крису. Немезиса поить Крис запрещал категорически.

В это время на втором катере Карлос пытался разобраться в навигационных приборах и успокаивал девушек.

- У меня отец рыбаком был. Морские заморочки – у меня в крови! Мы ща быстрее их на Пуэблю доплывем!-

Видимость на море сильно испортил упавший ни с того ни с сего густой туман. И действительно катер Карлоса не к вечеру, а в обед причалил к какому-то острову.

-Карлос, а там указатель висит. Чего там написано?- обратилась к латиносу Джилл

- Да толи Роковой Форт, толи Форт Рокеров. В общем "RockFort"- изумленно прочитал Карлос.

-Так мы что, не на Пуэбле высадились?- удивилась Клэр.

Джилл глядела на Карлоса с укоризной.

-Так я по компасу плыл- начал оправдываться Карлос и вырвав с мясом компас у руля показал его девушкам, и тут все трое с ужасом заметили, что стрелка на компасе, как его не крути, отказывается указывать на север, а крутится как-попало вместе с корпусом прибора…

Глава 5. Высадка в Нормандии… т.е. в Пуэблии.

Отряд Криса высадился на побережье, где и разбил лагерь в ожидании радиосвязи с Леоном и Адой, а также прибытия второго катера. Русские сразу же подметили, насколько здесь хороша рыбалка. Крис занялся тренировкой Немезиса, а Ханк, шлялся по окрестностям оглашая все вокруг похмельными стенаньями, пока не провалился в заброшенный подземный военный склад.

Вместе с русским, он быстро прибрал к рукам и перенес в лагерь практически всю амуницию. На вопрос Ханка, зачем забирать так много, Николай, как истинный экс-прапорщик, ответил:

- остальное – продадим в горячие точки! А если продавать будет некуда – сдадим на металлолом по цене за килограмм.-

Ханк лишь удивился такой «хозяйственности» русских.

-И вообще- решил немного обучить своего неразумного американского товарища Николай – был у меня такой случай. Везу я как-то из части тачку с навозом. Меня останавливает майор, типа что украл из части? Я говорю ничего. Он руку в навоз запустил, пошарил – действительного ничего. Везу я тачку дальше. Возле самого КПП останавливает полковник, тоже, мол, что украл? Я ему и говорю, ничего. Он тоже руку в навоз засунул, копается, и на меня так хищно смотрит, ковырял-ковырял, ничего не нашел и отпустил. Так я спокойно и выехал из части.

-А у тебя там что-то с навозом было перемешано?- спросил любознательный Ханк.

-Ну зачем все так осложнять? Тачку я украл!-

В отдалении Михаил поглаживал новенькую, только что спионеренную из оружейного склада, четырехствольную ракетницу. Крис увидел, что в это время у Немезиса из его белесых глаз катятся крупные крокодильи слезы, и он поскуливает.

- Слушай, будь человеком, дай животинке игрушку, - попросил русского Крис.

- Да ладно, что мне, для хороших людей жалко?- усмехнулся Михаил. –Да и тяжелая она. Я же не Геракл ее на себе таскать. Пусть твой Квазимода пользуется!-

_*Дополнительные Материалы*_

_(информация со страницы, нагло и беспринципно вырванной из папки "Совершенно Секретно". Позднее, в нее судя по всему была завернута сушеная вобла)_

_...ситуация критическая. Господин Президент перевел боевую готовность из "шухер" в разряд "Полный Пэ". Операция «Бешеный Хомячок» в Мексике с треском провалилась. Нет, нам все же определенно "Питер-Ингрид-Захар-Деметра-Евлампий-Цементовоз". Трое агентов из группы зачистки не смогли нейтрализовать русских наемников. После контакта с врагом все они были в тяжелом состоянии доставлены в местный медвытрезвитель, откуда на следующий день стали слать нам непонятные шифровки «пять рублей до получки», «трубы горят», и прочие кодированные выражения, над которыми уже вторые сутки бьются наши лучшие шифровальщики. Агент «Наркобарон», который должен был со своей группой перехватить Ханка у пристани, также провалил задание. Вдобавок этот нехороший человек прое**л несколько единиц правительственной техники, в т.ч. катеров. Комментировать ситуацию отказывается, ругаясь последними словами. Рекомендуется применить паяльную лампу для улучшения взаимопонимания. Теперь все, на что мы можем надеяться – проект «Никс» от зловещей корпорации «Зонтик» а также… это все, на что мы можем теперь надеяться._

_И напоследок - раз уж вы ПРОДОЛЖАЕТЕ ВЫРЫВАТЬ СТРАНИЦЫ ИЗ СЕКРЕТНЫХ МАТЕРИАЛОВ, то хотя бы делайте сначала ксерокопии… Суки._

Глава 6. Пуэблядский трактир.

Николай вместе с Ханком решили еще осмотреть окрестности. Пройдя полкилометра они добрались до местной тошниловки, вокруг которой струился неповторимый запах местного алкоголя. Вся дорога была загажена, и нашим героям приходилось просто-таки лавировать между кучами и кучками нечистот, мусора, пустых бутылок, мертвецки пьяных тел и прочей хренотени. Если бы не запах перегара, туманными облаками выделявшийся из пастей ужратых в хлам крестьян, в живописных позах валявшихся поверх всей этой дряни на дороге, то можно было бы подумать, что это поле боя с трупами павших.

Зайдя внутрь, Ханк и Николай наткнулись на хмурый и недовольный взгляд бармена, облаченного в грязнючий, никогда нестиранный передник, которым тот протирал стаканы. Николай насторожился, однако Ханк, будучи навеселе, подошел к стойке, и трахнув об нее кулаком, так что раздался треск дерева, заревел:

-Пива!-

-У нас нет того, что сеньор называет пиво.- ответил бармен неприятным голосом. –Для приезжих у нас есть лишь напиток «Mierda del Toro». –

-Тогда мне этой самой Миерды!- азартно заревел спецназовец и снова треснул по стойке, которая на этот раз даже покачнулась.

Николай, немного, понимавший, по-испнаски, не успел остановить хмельного товарища, и тот залпом осушил кружку с коричневой дрянью.

Глаза Ханка немного вылезли из орбит, а морда позеленела.

-Мать вашу! На вкус – полный Bull Shit! – возмутился спецназовец, уголок губ которого сами-по себе начал подергиваться.

-Слышь, кореш, ты бы хоть у меня переспросил. Это же и была бычья срань- «утешил» дружбана русский.

-МЛЯ!- заорал Ханк –Я щас глаз на жопу тебе натяну!- и кинулся на трактирщика.

Николай так и не успел сдержать спецназовца. Он лишь обреченно посчитал толпу местных в зале, а затем мысленно просчитал, сколько патронов у него осталось в пистолете. А затем ему ничего не осталось, кроме как наблюдать, как местные оттащили Ханка от уже порядком помятого бармена и кинули в середину зала. Из толпы вышел здоровенный бугай и достал огромную черную плеть. Плеть засвистела и ударила под ноги спецуназовцу. Затем еще раз… и еще. Бедняге пришлось плясать, чтобы избежать ударов. Желая хоть как-то помочь другу, Николай достал баян и заиграл «Врагу не сдается наш гордый Варяг». И действительно, казалось Ханк начал легче выплясывать и проще уходить от кнута, двигаясь в незатейливый ритм музыки и бросая убийственные взгляды в сторону русского.

Однако в руках Николая все буквально горело. Не стал исключением и музыкальный инструмент. Через пять минут, затягивая очередной раз душещипательный мотив, русский умудрился порвать меха. Тут же все внимание перевелось на него. Бедный Ханк упал на четвереньки, отвесив набок язык, и пытался прийти в чувство. Из толпы снова вышел здоровенный детина и обратился к русскому:

-Музыкант ты хороший, поэтому вот тебе оплата- с этими словами он бросил жестяной пятак местной валюты к ногам солдата и продолжил: -однако я родом из деревни «Большие Пендели» из Румынии и по старой традиции моей родины…-

В голове Николая пронеслись воспоминания, когда несколькими годами ранее он с отрядом наемников был нанят жителями этой самой деревни для устранения терраризирующей крестьян банды. Банду наемники изничтожили. За это им заплатили, а затем объявили, что по древним традициям деревни, им вместе с оплатой выдадут больших пенделей и навешали отряду наемников этих самых ***люлей в таком размере, что им пришлось неделю отлеживаться. Когда Николай пришел в себя и спросил у старосты, почему те не смогли выдать ***люлей бандитам самостоятельно, тот отмахнулся, сказав, что для этого банду надо еще и ловить, а всему селу собираться и устраивать облаву просто впадлу. Именно поэтому Николай не согласился потом работать на деревню «Геевку».

Мгновенно сориентировавшись, русский швырнул световую гранату, а затем когда все озарила вспышка, промчавшись на середину зала, он подхватил Ханка. Вместе они сиганули в окно, выбив стекло.

Быстро убегая в сторону лагеря, Николай протянул Ханку флягу со спиртом и предложил продезинфецировать желудок, что тот с радостью и сделал.

Тем временем Крис и Михаил спокойно наслаждались рыбалкой.

-Слышь, Миш, а чего твой напарник седой?-

-Да плыли мы с ним как-то на подводной лодке, а капитан взял и пошутил – сказал Николаю, что воздух затхлый, и что открыл на ночь форточки проветрить, а Колян шуту не понял, и когда до него дошло, что мы на глубине в 200м...-

- Н-да. А давай поспорим, кто большую рыбину поймает на стакан беленькой?-

-Заметано!- согласился Михаил.

И тут же мимо них пронеслась ракета, которая с шипением ушла под воду, откуда в следующий миг вознесся столб воды. А затем повсплывали разные подводные жители: мелкие рыбы, гигантские осьминоги, пара акул и местная подводная лодка, работавшая на дровах.

-Ссстарссс!- гордо заявил Немезис, опуская дымящуюся ракетницу и оглядывая свой богатый улов.

Крис лишь укоризненно посмотрел на своего питомца-рыболова, который тоже хотел принять участие в споре, а затем бросил тому в пасть кусок сахару. Спиртное Крис Немезису не давал, опасаясь неизвестных последствий – а вдруг у того швы разойдутся и он распадется? А вот если зубы от сахара повыпадают – ничего. С кровавыми деснами монстр даже страшней будет выглядеть.

Ханк и Николай что есть духу мчались к лагерю.

-Погоди!- попросил Ханк Николая, - мне приспичило! Не могу больше!-

С этими словами, Ханк, виновато улыбаясь, удалился в ближайшие кусты. Раздался звук льющейся жидкости, который вскоре сменился воплем ужаса и отчаянья.

-Что там у тебя опять стряслось?- озадаченно переспросил Николай.

Ханк вышел из кустов. Штаны он так и не натянул, лицо было пепельно-серым, а глаза округлены от ужаса.

-Меня змея укусила! Прямо вот сюда! - панически завопил спецназовец, указывая на две маленькие ранки на своем причинном месте.

-Ой мля, вперехлест через пятое колено! Потерпи, корешок, сейчас мы что-то придумаем.- с этими словами Николай достал рацию и связался с Крисом и Михаилом.

- Что ты говоришь, змея укусила?- переспросил серпентолог Крис, -Значит надо немедленно отсосать кровь из ранки, а затем перетянуть чуть выше крепким бандажом...-

-Что, что он там говорит?- вопил Ханк.

Николай с похоронным лицом, опустив рацию, посмотрел на Ханка и произнес.

- Помрешь ты, кореш…-

Тут из рации громко донесся голос Криса:

-А че вы вообще переживаете, здесь ведь не водятся ядовитые змеи!-

Глава 7. Поиски в разгаре.

После романтического круиза на шикарной яхте в компании Ады, воодушевленный Леон бодро и весело направился на поиски дочери президента. Его мысли постоянно возвращались к подробностям незабвенного морского путешествия.

Леон вошел в лачугу на окраине небольшого леса и увидел там мужчину в обносках, который сидел на полу у камина.

Агент достал фотку Эшли, подошел к мужику и вежливо обратился:

- Hijo de la chingada, senior! Вы не видели эту девушку?

Мужик повернулся и как-то удивленно и одновременно грозно посмотрел на него.

- Эй, Cabron, я ведь тебе всего лишь фотку девчонки показал.

_«Странно, какой-то недружелюбный тип попался»_

-$#$#%&- выкрикнул ему в ответ мужик, и зарычав, схватился за топор и понесся на Леона.

-А ну стоять!- заорал Леон и выстрелил мужику прямо в грудь.

Тело грохнулось на пол.

-Ты че творишь, изверг!- закричала Ада, вбежав за Леоном. – Он ведь совсем безобидный был – всего лишь с топором, а ты ему – пулю всадил. Нет чтобы патроны подэкономить!

Да еще и выстрелом наверное всю округу всполошил! Вот как надо было!-

Ада подхватив подушку, кинула ее на лицо мужика и уперлась сверху руками.

Тело покойника при этом начало дико дергаться, однако Ада славилась своей железной хваткой.

-Ада, он дергается, хотя я убил его и он вроде – не зомби…- удивленно произнес Леон.

-Не перебивай меня!- осадила его Ада, продолжая свое дело. Но вдруг, морда павшего, прогрызла подушку насквозь, и плюясь перьями и выкрикивая непристойности показалась в дыре в подушке между руками Ады. Та лишь стукнула кулаком ему в переносицу и вырубив мужика, обратилась к Леону, -А теперь надо уходить.-

Леон случайно заглянул в другую комнату и выскочил оттуда, как ошпаренный, увидев черепа на столе.

- Бежим, здесь логово некроманта,-

- Или некрофила,- предположила Ада, увидевшая на полке журнальчик с сомнительным содержанием.

Они выбежали из халупы и решив, охватить большой район поисков, разделились.

Леон брел по лесной дороге в деревню. Вдоль тропы висели агитационные плакаты типа «Саддлер – отец порядка», «Los Illuminados – путь к светлому будущему».

Агент услышал жалобный вой.

Сойдя с тропы, он увидел несчастную, зачуханную псину, задняя лапа которой попала в капкан.

Он был жалостливым человеком, однако рисковать пальцами, разжимая капкан – не хотел, и достав пистолет, прицелился бедной зверушке в голову. Однако, взглянув в глаза псине, не смог сделать «выстрел милосердия», и решил все-же попробовать открыть капкан.

_«Бедный остолоп!»_ подумал Леон, разжимая стальные зубы ловушки.

_«Сам ты остолоп!»_, подумала псина, которая, в свое время паслась у свалки радиоактивных отходов на южном побережье острова, и немного мутировав, научилась читать мысли.

Леон подошел к краю деревни и увидел следующую картину: у крайнего дома толпились люди в черных рясах с капюшонами и радостно что-то обсуждали и выкрикивали. К дому была прислонена лестница. Нверху сидел мужик с мешком на голове и кнутом.

Агент, спрятавшись за углом дома, ловко затянул туда зазевавшегося обладателя черной рясы и быстро и качественно ввалил ему хорошую порцию того, что заканчивается на «**люлей». Быстро облачившись в грязную, вонючую робу своей жертвы и накинув капюшон, он смело подошел к толпе.

К лестнице подвели невысокую блондинку в очень короткой клетчатой юбке и ударами кнута заставили лезть по лестнице вверх. Вся толпа при этом увлеченно смотрела ей во след снизу вверх похотливыми взглядами. Мужик наверху, хлестнув кнутом заставил ее спуститься вниз.

_«Вот извращенцы»_, подумал Леон, проталкиваясь в толпе, чтобы было лучше видно.

Эта процедура с девчонкой продолжилась несколько раз, пока на улицу не прибежал какой-то коротышка в треуголке и писклявым голосом не закричал:

- Лорд Саддлер приказал ограничить время прогулки пленницы и сказал срочно переводить ее в замок. Шевелитесь!-

Толпа в черном разочарованно вздохнула, но не стала перечить. Хныкавшую девчушку, в которой Леон опознал дочку президента с фотографии, увели в сторону маячившего на горизонте, как бельмо в глазу уродливого замка.

Леон перевел взгляд по деревне и сердце его похолодело. За одним из домов пряталась Ада, которая теперь буравила его свирепым ревнивым взглядом. Наверное, она видела, как Леон вместе со всеми оживленно пялился на местную «стрип-прогулку» пленной по лестнице. Что-то подсказывало Леону, что удар коленкой в пах ему обеспечен, ну или пощечина при самом лучшем раскладе.

Леон и Ада вошли в лачугу, которая не рассыпалась только благодаря тому, что ее голуби снаружи обосрали.

Из этого помещения доносился какие-то непонятные приглушенные звуки. Они увидели, как ходит ходуном шкаф.

-Гром гремит, кусты трясутся!- процитировал вслух Леон.

-Ты у меня такой романтик, Леончик!- восхитилась Ада, -Всегда умеешь красивую фразу ввинтить.-

Леон распахнул дверцу, и сразу же туда на всякий случай швырнул гранату с веселящим газом.

Из шкафа с диким ржачем вывалился патлатый мужчина со связанными руками и ногами. Ржать ему не мешал даже заклеенный скотчем рот.

Угомонив связанного легкими пинками под ребра, Леон и Ада приступили к допросу загадочной личности.

-Что вы делали в этом шкафу час назад?.. Как звали вашу троюродную бабушку?.. Сколько будет дважды два четыре?..- осыпали бессмысленными вопросами пленника наши герои, пытаясь привести его в чувство методом шоковой терапии. –В глаза смотреть!- рявкнула Ада светя ярким фонарем прямо в глаза бедняге.

Совершенно ошалев и прекратив гигикать, мужчина наконец пришел в себя.

-Меня зовут Луис Сера. Вы пришли по моему сообщению о зарытых в замке сокровищах?-

Ада и Леон ничего не знали ни о каких сокровищах, но услышав это заветное слово, положительно закивали головами с серьезным видом.

- Прошу прощения, сеньор и сеньорита, но это всего лишь был способ привлечь сюда на помощь правительственных агентов. Вы не представляете, что здесь твор… Ааа! Зачем сразу в глаз?-

-Скажи спасибо, что еще жив!- хмуро отозвалась Ада. Леон был мрачнее тучи.

- Так какого хера тебе понадобилось привлечь сюда правительственных агентов?- угрюмо вопросил его Леон.

-Тут такое творится! Есть опасность заражения крайне опасными глистами для всего мира. И стоит за всем этим некий мудозвон Саддлер. Он зверски уничтожил местного начальника санэпидстанции сеньора Мойдодыра, скинув его в бассейн с анальными сомиками. Беднягу нашли когда было уже слишком поздно. Теперь он устроил здесь полный говеный беспредел, создав питательную окружающую среду для ужасного глиста Плага. Вы чувствовали запах у нас в Пуэбле? Это еще цветочки, а вот что в замке творится… Да еще он возвысил культ Лос Иллюминадос, который проповедует полное отрешение от всех благ: человек не должен бриться, мыться стричься и убирать в своем жилище. Они там в замке даже самогон из го***на перегоняют!-

При этих словах Леона передернуло, ведь он недавно нашел в одной из халуп бутыль с местным спиртным и приханырил ее с собой, про запас.

-О, какая прекрасная дама меня допрашивает- Луис наконец, отошел от газа и в его глазах перестали бегать зайчики от фонаря, и он разглядел Аду. –Вам, прекрасная сеньорита, я согласен раскаяться во всех смертных грехах!-

-А у тебя язык без костей- отозвалась на комплимент польщенная Ада.

-И не только язык, сеньорита.- похвастал пленник, -Я прямо сейчас готов сделать вам предложение руки и перца!- уже более раскрепощенно заявил Луис откровенно разглядывая ее кобелиным взглядом.

За этим последовал резкий удар туфелькой ему в пах, и Луис согнулся пополам.

- Теперь можешь сделать предложение только лишь руки.- холодно молвила она, и удержала Леона, который хотел также добавить Луису немножечко ***люлей.

-Кстати, меня Леон зовут, а это – Ада. Мы ищем украденную дочку президента,- и с этими словами, Леон показал Луису фотку.

- А, эта малявка! Ее заставляли танцевать в очень сескуальном белье у лорда на приеме. Эх, жаль что я не педофил! – заявил Луис, его глаза пылали как у кота в марте. –Я вообще был приближенной особой у лорда. Он поручал мне изучать глиста Плагу, но вообще держал меня при себе только потому, что я гнал великолепный самогон тройной брюквенной очистки, а не это говенное пойло, которое делают монахи Салазара в вонючих подземельях замка.

- А кто такой Салазар?-

- Да он смотритель замка. Он с детства не знал, что такое мыло душистое и полотенце пушистое, и именно он первый подцепил этого ужасного глиста. Он всю жизнь не мылся в бане и девки его не любят. Такой себе коротышка – недоносок с писклявым голосом.- Луис усмехнулся. – он в свое время хотел стать евреем. Ел одну мацу. Пел постоянно на всех праздниках «Хава Нагила» и даже решил сделать обрезанье. Но доктор немного промахнулся, и повредил ему правое яйцо, после этого – Салазар стал говорить писклявым голосом, а семитская диаспора его так и не признала своим.-

-Н-да, жуткая история, - содрогнулся Леон.

-А этот Саддлер, он из знатного рода.- продолжил Луис,- Его предки в 1123г. нажили большой капитал, похищая из зоопарков скунсов, а потом шантажируя целые деревни, что они их выпустят.-

-Слышь, Луис, а че это у тебя из кармана наручники выпали?- удивилась Ада.

-Да это я когда-то в полиции работал и оставил себе на память.

-А кунт чего из второго кармана вывалился?- уже сильнее заинтересовался Леон

-А я в детстве всегда мечтал ковбоем стать,- нашелся Луис.

О том, почему у него из заднего кармана выпала кожаная маска и кожаный шипастый ошейник, Леони и Ада решили не спрашивать.

Глава 8. Остров Сокровищ и прочего ценного барахла. (написано в соавторстве с SilverRanger)

Леон и Ада решили разделиться. Наш новоиспеченный президентский агент с фальшивым дипломом решил наведаться на остров посреди озера, а Аде строго-настрого приказал присмотреть за не в меру бухими русскими и Ханком, который уже пометил близлежащие окрестности последствиями чрезмерного употребления спиртного. Крис, взяв с собой Немезиса как телохранителя, пошел с утра прогуляться по местным бутикам, но кроме вшивого гастронома ничего не нашел.

Леон без особых проблем почти добрался до причала, если не считать, что замазал в каком-то говне совсем новые джинсы.

- Эти педрильясы, или как там Карлос местное население называл… неважно! Они вообще уже в конец охренели! – шел, громко возмущаясь, Леон. – Мало того, что они руки не моют нифига, так они еще и срут посреди дороги!

Его недовольные возгласы услышал один из гонадосов и на беду Леона грязный и в оборванных отрепках, как бомж, «фермер», оказалось, лучше учил английский в школе, чем Леон испанский в академии.

- Ты кого, с#ка, педрильясами обозвал? – Крикнул ему мужик, выдергивая вилы из кучи навоза! – А ну иди сюда baboso вонючий! Я тебя научу как Родину любить.

Но на Леона сея красноречивая речь не произвела должного впечатления, ибо была произнесена на местном диалекте. Однако весомый аргумент в руке гонадоса, замахивающегося на него убедил Леона ускорить шаг. Но не тут то было… Педрильяс оказался настоящим падонком, он что-то прокричал на испанском и вот отовсюду высунулись озлобленные рожи местного населения, похватав в руки колхозный инструментарий: серпы, косы, кувалды, вилы, грабли, овощерезки, яйцодробилки, и поперли на бедного полицейского с воплями: «Ах ты мусор поганый, ща мы тебя научим пролетариев любить!»

Поняв, шо запахло жаренным, Леон пожалел, что разделился с Адой и куда-то запропастился их верный Немезис с его любимой базукой.

_«Надо уносить ноги, иначе и мне прийдет Песдетс!»_ Подумал Леон и побежал к пристани. Толпа крестьян, спотыкаясь и поскальзываясь на кучках экскрементов высраных накануне (вот она мораль не сри на дороге по которой будешь ходить!), бежала с дружными воплями: «Стой мент поганый! Ты нам еще за базар ответишь!»

- Педрильясы мне не товарищи! – огрызался Леон.

К счастью лодка у причала оказалась целой. Леон запрыгнул в нее и оттолкнулся от берега, корча преследующим жуткие рожи и высовывая язык. Никто из жителей не бросился в воду его догонять, очевидно либо они не умели плавать либо… _«Либо ХЕЗ»_ подумал полицейский гребя к острову.

С берега доносились злобные крики: «Мы тебя еще поймаем гнида! Подохни тварь!»

Леон их не слушал и налегал на весла. Внезапно раздался сильный хруст и от весла осталась одна палка.

- Че за нахерь! – в офигении ментяра смотрел на отгрызанное весло. В эту же секунду со вторым случилась похожая ситуевина.

Над водой показался дельфиний плавник.

-Флиппер?- удивился Леон

Тут же из воды у лодки высунулась огромная рыбья башка «Флиппера» с тройным набором челюстей, и откусила кусок борта лодки.

Сердце храброго агента ушло в пятки, но тут он увидел на дне лодки ломик и с воплем

-Смерть Моби Дику!- начала фигачить по башке не подозревающей такого хамского поведения рыбины . Леон не знал, что это озерное чудо-юдо было вегитарианцем и древесина была для нее деликатесом. Когда между глаз чуды-юды выросла 20-сантиметровая сиреневая шишка,оно обиженно заревело на агента, обдавая его потоком рыбьего запаха с никогда нечищеных зубов и взмахнув хвостом и обдав Леона с ног до головы фонтаном брызг, гордо скрылось в пучинах озера.

-Тоже мне Лох-несс, мать их!- выругался Леон, и тут до него дошло: на воде был штиль, а весел у него не было.

Уже прошло очень много времени. Жрать агенту хотелось очень сильно. Над его плечами уже навис призрак голодной смерти, а воды озера и не думали выносить его обгрызенную лодочку к берегу. Бедняге пришлось даже съесть свой кожаный ремень, чтобы хоть как-то выжить. Он взглянул на часы и отметил, что со времени побоища с морским чудищем прошел уже целый час. Задолбавшись качаться на волнах, он начал грести руками и через 10 минут лодчонка уже была у берега острова. Потом Леон всегда рассказывал друзьям, как завалил чудовищную рыбину гарпуном, но монстр потянул гарпун на дно, и Леона выбросило из лодки и обмотало гарпунной веревкой. Но он не теряя мужества, связанный по рукам и ногам догреб до берега ушами…

Еще издали Ада увидела лагерь Криса на побережье. Над пальмами возвышался огромный радар. Периметр был обтянут колючей проволокой в три ряда, и кругом стояли крупнокалиберные пулеметы. А посередине лагеря высилась огромная куча разнообразного оружия, количеству которого позавидовал бы любой отъявленный милитарист-генерал. Откуда это все появилось на тихом побережье, оставалось только гадать. Войдя в лагерь, Ада увидела тело Ханка, которое храпело в гамаке, источая убойный перегарище, от которого москиты на лету падали. У берега Николай с Михаилом меланхолично рубились в шашки. Только вместо шашек по доске они двигали рюмки с чистым спиртом и коричневатой перцовкой.

-А где Крис?- вопросила их Ада.

-Да он за закусем пошел,- откликнулся Михаил

-Ему видите ли наших харчей мало…- пробурчал Николай.

- Да не боись, он со своим Квазимодой отправился!- успокоил Аду Михаил.- Давай с нами в шашки на раздевание!-

Отмахнувшись от «заманчивого» предложения, Ада достала монитор и начала смотреть, что же показывает камера, которую она установила на деревенской площади.

-Так…большой костер? О… они поджаривают сборщика податей прямо посреди площади… -бормотала под нос Ада, а затем громко воскликнула: -А это что?. – Боже, это отвратительно, меня сейчас стошнит!-

Русские тут же оказались у нее за плечами и тоже уставились на монитор, где видно было, как двое местных разгружают вилами грузовик с презервативами.

-Да уж…- даже не нашел слов Михаил.

-Они хоть вилы после навоза продезенфицировали?- вставил свои 5 копеек Николай.

Не говоря больше ничего, они все трое выпили. Чтобы смотреть на ТАКОЕ отвратительное зрелище нужно было иметь крайнее хладнокровие.

Через 15 минут русские пошептались и сказали пару слов Ханку, от которых тот обиженно, но с гордо поднятой головой ушел в лес. Сами же Михаил и Николай направились в сторону опустошенного ими военного склада с какой-то странно изогнутой трубой и мешком брюквы.

Если вы поинтересуетесь, за каким хреном Леона понесло на остров, то ответ на это будет прост. ЖАДНОСТЬ. У Луиса из кармана вместе с кожаной маской выпала и карта, где был отмечен этот остров, в правой части острова был изображен скелет, а рядом с ним – жирный черный крест. Леон в детстве читал Стивенсона, поэтому его глаза тогда загорелись алчным блеском. Потихоньку от Ады, он сунул карту в карман, и решил во что бы то ни стало добраться до острова. Сокровища бывший мент очень любил, а особенно ХАЛЯВНЫЕ ЧУЖИЕ сокровища. И вот теперь, Леон нашел на острове человеческий скелет, и отшагав от него 50 метров нашел в кустах вход в подвал, перед которым на земле был изображен жирный черный крест. Сам вход был освещен разноцветными неоновыми лампами, а по бокам висели знаки, объемно изображавшие кости и череп. Это не остановило храброго агента. Он, браво размахивая своей саперной лопаткой, помчался по ступеням в подвал. Пройдя около двух километров по темным подземным лабиринтам и основательно измазвшись в чем-то липком, валявшемся на полу, агент наконец, вошел в освещенное подземелье. На двери с решеткой перед ним висела табличка с надписью: «Дорогой пленник! Добро пожаловать в наши хмурые застенки! От нас хрен выберешься! С Уважением, администрация Озмунда Саддлера»

_«Мать вашу! Так здесь, што сокровищ нету? Жлобы хреновы! Ну может хоть дочку президентскую найду!»_

Леон смело открыл решетку и пошел дальше по коридору. Однако, он сильно удивился, когда пройдя вдоль ряда пустых камер, вышел наверх из подвала и оказался в местной пустой церкви. А выйдя из здания, он вновь оказался в неприветливой деревушке, откуда недавно еле удрал на лодке.

На встречу ему вдоль по улице шел очень длинный лысый дедушка хмурого вида с длиннющей бородой, обвисшей клочьями.

_«вот бы ему дрэды на ней заплести – до чего смешно бы выглядело»_ подумал агент, и представив себе эту потешную картину, начал тихонько ржать.

-Кто ты? - спросил Леон Битореза Мендеса (а это был именно сам Мендез). Тот, помявшись, с явной ложью в голосе, неуверенно промямлил:

- Я... Дед Бабай!-

- А, понятно. - ответил Леон и отправился дальше искать дочь президента. В следующий миг Леон получил удар по башке и его кто-то упаковал в огромный мешок, и понес куда-то.

-Кто ты?- спросил Крис у длинного мужика, напоминавшего солиста Зи-Зи Топ, ну или обомжелого санта-клауса без колпака, которого встретил по дороге в зачуханный гастроном, куда направился в сопровождении Немезиса за пивом и колбасой.

Бородатый незнакомец поспешно уступил им дорогу и не сводя с Немезиса глаз, испустив перепуганный пук, торопливо ответил:

-Я...дед Мазай! Зайцев иду топить, и Му-му тоже.- При этом, что-то зашевелилось у него в большом мешке за спиной.

- Ну, проходите, дедушка. А вы случайно старосту не знаете?-

- Знаю, сынок, знаю, он сейчас в замке. Невыскоий такой – ловко перевел стрелки испуганный Биторез Мендез, желая поскорее избавиться от не в меру любопытных и с виду опасных чужаков.

Крис, пожав плечами побрел назад в лагерь. Найти местного старосту, и пожаловаться на продукцию в местных магазинах, а заодно и установить контакт с местными аборигенами он решил попозже.

Глава 9. Особенности Пуэблядской экзекуции

Голова Леона кружилась. Он чувствовал, лишь, что крепко связан, и его попа сидит на жестком ледяном полу, а ноги уже затекли. Последним воспоминанием было, как к нему, крепко-напреко связанному, приближается высокий дед Бабай с огромной прозрачной клизмой, литров на 6 в которой плавает какая-то хрень.

_«Ну и присниться же всякая муть.»_ оптимистично подумал ментяра, который с детства не верил в Бабая.

Кто-то позади него пошевелился и голос Луиса произнес

-Привет, мой дорогой амиго по несчастью, похоже мы крепко привязаны друг к другу.

- Рад тебя видеть – фальшиво пробурчал Леон, которому сейчас хотелось лишь аспирина или пива на худой конец.

Испанец, видимо хотел сообщить ему что-то важное:

- Ты знаешь, а ведь нас здесь казнить будут.-

-ЧТО?- Леон, не будь связан по рукам и ногам, подскочил бы до потолка.

-Я сначала думал, нас кинут под ноги Эль Гиганте, а оказывается, они решили сделать это тихо, по-домашнему,- растроганно произнес Луис.

-А че за Эль Гиганте?- задался вопросом Леон.

- Да когда-то здесь проходили толкиенисты со своими деревянными мечами и в доспехах, и потеряли здесь после пьянки маленького гоблина. А местные откормили гоблина бананами до нереальных размеров, так что он привратился в огромного – с трехэтажку тролля. То ли бананов было слишком много… то ли дело в том, что бананы крестьяне давали троллю немытыми руками и заразили его глистом Плага… Но эффект просто-таки поражает.

Леону поплохело. Он с детства не любил «Властелина колец» потому что боялся гоблинов и троллей, а также страдал редким и странным психическим заболеванием «эльфофобия». Из-за этого бедный Леон даже в «Варкрафт» играть не мог и его дразнили одногрупники в академии.

- А как это, казнить по-домашнему?-

- Ну, либо отравят, либо секир-башка.-

Тут в хибарку вошел мужик в черном колпаке палача с бубенчиками. С самого края колпака свисала миниатюрная висиличная петелька – атрибут ремесла. В руках этот мрачный тип нес огромную катрюлю.

- О нет! Только не это! Лучше секир-башка!- в панике заверещал Луис

Леон, чтобы угомонить его и узнать больше о грядущей судьбе, саданул своего товарища по несчастью затылком по затылку.

- Что? Что он будет делать?-

- Это же Пердонио Смердучилло! Нам решили устроить газовую камеру! Видишь у него в руках кастрюлю? Так вот, это – гороховый суп! –

Не успел палач затворить дверь, как с его стороны донесся неприличный звук и оба пленника «почувстсвовали» по отвратительному запаху, который наполнил комнату, что казнь уже началась.

-Надеюсь, вы умрете быстро и не задержите меня надолго, а то я уже задолбался суп гороховый жрать,- вместо приветствия мрачно кинул палач пленникам, усаживаясь за стол и производя очередное пююююю.

Смрад окутал наших героев зловонной вуалью.

-Кхе-кхе,- еле отдышался Леон, -как он сам не задохнулся-то-

-У него наверное иммунитет к собственным газам, - ответил Луис

Леон отчаянно искал способ спастись и наконец придумал, как можно потянуть время:

-Давай сальные анекдоты в рассказывать!- предложил агент Луису, и начал повествование.

Далее отозвался Луис. Палач прислушался, и на губах его заиграла лыба. А затем он рявкнул на наших героев:

-А ну прекратите, а то я не могу выполнять свою работу. Мне от смеха никак не пердится!-

Тут же Луис подмигнул палачу:

-Да тут и так напержено, что мы через час точно коньки отбросим, дай хоть повеселимся перед смертью,- и продолжил свой анекдот: -…а это не молоко, сказала Красная Шапочка и густо-густо покраснела!-…

…Палач уже завалился пацстол, ухохатываясь. Дикий ржачь действительно мешал ему сосредоточиться на пердеже. Леон и Луис тем временем доползли до стола и свалив с него нож начали лихорадочно перепиливать путы.

Когда палач отхохотался и принял сидячее положение, было уже слишком поздно…

…Устав пинать сеньора Смердучилло, Леон и Луси уселись на лавку, утирая пот.

Однако смертоносный анус поверженного полубессознательного противника продолжил источать зловещие клубы зловония. Что-что, а свою работу Смердучилло исполнял, как говорится с душой (или с духом. Злым).

И тут Луиса осенила идея. Он с гаденькой улыбкой сорвал со стены початок кукурузы и достал из кармана армейский скотч для заклеивания лопнувших гусениц на танках.

Сняв со стонущего палача штаны, исследователь с отвращением затолкал импровизированную пробку и накрепко заклеил ее скотчем.

_«С Луисом за руку я больше не здороваюсь»_ брезгливо подумал Леон

Газы начали раздувать живот несчастного Смердучилло, он теперь напоминал надутую жабу. Глаза вылезли из орбит и выражение лица стало как у шакала, который неделю страдает запором.

-Спорим на 10 долларов, он щас лопнет- азартно воскликнул Луис и протянул Леону руку.

Тут же из грязной пасти Смердучилло изрыгнулась колоссальная громоподобная отрыжка, от которой у героев заложило уши и чуть не полопались стекла в окнах. Вонючие газы нашли выход через смердячую пасть негодяя и его глаза вернулись назад в свои орбиты.

-Принимаю спор!- тут же пожал руку Луису Леон, забыв о брезгливости, -Кстати, ты теперь торчишь мне 10 баксов!-

Луис был крайне ошарашен:

-Пердеть ротом! Я даже представить себе такого не мог!- в ступоре пробормотал исследователь, офигевший от экстремальных возможностей фекального организма сеньора Смердучилло.

-Я подохну ща ваще!- простонал Леон от жуткого запаха пердежей. Голова агента уже шла кругом и в глазах заплясали зайчики.

Связанный Смердучилло на полу снова издал утробный квак самца жабы-рыгача в джунглях центральной Амазонки, наполняя комнату еще большей концентрацией ужасных газов.

Лампочка под потолком лопнула и комната погрузилась в кромешную тьму.

В следующий миг дверь распахнулась и на пороге показался силуэт Ханка, освещенный лунным светом.

Дело в том, что Михаил и Николай отправились конструировать самогонный аппарат на разоренный ими военный бункер-склад, откуда они ранее спионерили все, что только можно было вынести. Ханка они с собой не взяли, сказав, что тонкая конструкция аппарата – это их персональное ноу-хау. Поэтому безрассудно храбрый Ханк, смертельно обидевшись, по принципу «пусть меня съедят голодные троглодиты и вас всех совесть замучает» решил самостоятельно прогуляться по окрестностям и развеять тоску.

_«Вот гады, как ящик со снарядами на кучу металлома отнести, так сразу Ханк, а как самогонолоид собирать, - так иди проспись, а то краник сломаешь! Я вам еще пургена в бухло подмешаю, погодите у меня»._

Именно с такой кашей в голове похмельный спецназовец и набрел на одинокую хибарку откуда доносились подозрительные звуки, как будто там у кого-то сливной бачок сломался.

Когда Ханк ногой открыл дверь, в нос ему тут же ударил стойкий непереносимый сранный смрад.

_«Ну и напержено же!» _мысленновозмутился он и натянул противогаз.

-Не видно не зги, мать вашу, скунсы долбанные, это же надо было так хату усрать- громко ругаясь он полез в карман за спичками…

…Леон и Луис, услышав, что вошедший зачиркал спичками хором истошно заорали.

-НЕ НАДОООООООО…!

Их крик сменился громким взрывом. Взрывная волна выкинула Ханка назад в дверь, а Леона и Луиса в окно наружу. Крыша здания завалилась внутрь, а затем рухнули стены.

Трое негров собрались около пепелища хибарки.

-Ну и нахрена было спичками чиркать?- голосом Луиса возмутился негр №1.

-Что это было? - обалдевшим голосом Ханка спросил негр №2.

-Это их местный палач хотел запердеть нас до смерти и ему это почти удалось,- пояснил негр №3 голосом Леона и тут же спохватился. -Блин там же осталась моя куртка!-

-А ты ее после той вонищи носить будешь, она же передежом должна была пропитаться?- удивился Луис (для тупых читателей поясняю: негры – это и были наши герои, только закопченные взрывом).

-Да не, носить я ее не буду, но там ведь в кармане бутерброд остался,- пояснил Леон.

Ханк и Луис подозрительно посмотрели на Леона.

Ханк снял противогаз, на котором при взрыве лопнули стекла.

Лицо его было чистым, а вот вокруг глаз остались большие черные круги копоти, и он смахивал на мишку-панду.

Крис с Немезисом вернулись в пустующий лагерь. Крис, как экс-полицейский, сразу заметил на земле следы борьбы. Посреди этих следов валялся портативный монитор с отпечатками помады мисс Вонг.

-Надо спасать барышню!- вслух воскликнул Крис и отправился по следам в лес. За ним вразвалочку плелся Немезис, периодически постреливая от скуки по воронам из ракетницы. Ракеты были типа стингер, и куда бы не шмальнул монстр, ракета, описав красивую петлю или восьмерку, непременно попадала в раскормленных жирных черных птиц.

Ада без сознания валялась на каменном алтаре.

-Надругайтесь над ней по-очереди , а потом избавьтесь от тела!- приказал староста деревни своим гонадосам.

Тут же вокруг несчастной женщины началась драка за первенство и увидев, что скоро все подчиненные просто-напросто перебьют друг-друга Мендез рявкнул:

-Надругайтесь над ней поочереди!-

Гонадосы выстроились у алтаря в очередь.

-Вот и ладушки,- умилился Мендез и вышел из пещеры. Сам он имел немного ДРУГИЕ сексуальные наклонности, поэтому в надругательстве участвовать не стал и пошел по делам.

А в пещере Ада открыла глаза и увидела перед собой вожделенную морду грязного замызганного гонадоса, который тянул к ней грязные волосатые ручищи.

-А-а-а-а-а-а- пронзительно завизжала она от безысходности, паническим взглядом оглядывая все вокруг.

И тут она заметила, что на ее новых колготках возле коленки зацепка.

-Кто поставил зацепку?- уже грозно спросила она оглядывая выстроившихся в очередь гонадосов.

Мужики переглянулись.

А вы, дорогие читатели, знаете на что способна женщина, если ей поставить зацепку на колготках?

И тут Ада почувствовала, что каблук на одной туфельке сломан.

-КТО СЛОМАЛ МНЕ КАБЛУК?- Заорала она вскакивая на алтаре.

Гонадосы совершенно растерялись и начали тыкать друг в друга пальцами.

А вы, дорогие читатели, знаете на что способна женщина, если ей сломать каблук на туфельке?

-Сейчас я вам всем поотрываю КОЕ-ЧЕГО- сквозь зубы прошипела Ада и нехороший огонек зажегся в ее глазах

В следующий миг по пещере пронесся ураган. Сверкала молния и бил гром. Ада устроила настоящий Ад.

А через минуту усталая женщина разглядывала у выхода из пещеры дело рук своих. В общем можно сказать, что она выполнила свое обещание. И даже перевыполнила. Местами.

Гордо отвернувшись дама в красном отломала для симметричности второй каблук и вздернув подбородок пошагала прочь от поля боя с поверженными несостоявшимися насильниками.

_*Дополнительные Материалы*_

_Уже темнело, когда к жилищу старосты подбежал запыхавшийся ганадос с заплывшим глазом и перекошенной челюстью. Несмотря на висевшую на дверях табличку "просьба не беспокоить" инкрустированную черепами - ганадос перекрестился, и юркнул внутрь.  
Мендез резко обернулся на шум входной двери с затравленно-испуганным выражением на морде лица. Параллельно с этим он одним доведенным до автоматизма движением застегнул ширинку, а другой рукой смахнул со стола лубриканты, ароматические свечи, и журнал "ПлэйЭнималс" с постером ослика Яши. Затем после секундной заминки к старосте вернулась его былая уверенность.  
-Я же говорил - не сметь беспокоить меня в период личной медитации! - заревел Мендез с наливающимися кровью глазами, - да за такое святотатство, батенька, и партбилет на стол можешь положить!  
-Лорт Ментеш, - запричитал побитый ганадос, одним доведенным до автоматизма движением бухаясь на грязный, чем-то заляпанный пол, - у наш ЩП! Эта шука в крашном платье шпешала! Штоооо телащщщщщ?  
-Ну-ну, - успокоил его разом подобревший (как только понял что его не спалили) староста, - ситуация конечно сложная, но не безвыходная. Значит так, для начала всех виновных в побеге - на кол! Затем организовать план "перехват". Далеко она в рваных колготках и сломанных шлепанцах не убежит. Далее, все как обычно, схватить и надругаться. Только, чтоб бл*, по очереди! Ну все, иди, выполняй. И да пребудет с тобою Сила! - с этими словами Мендез вытолкал очумевшего гандоноса за дверь кельи, втайне расчитывая продолжить очищение своей кармы..._

Глава 10. О том, как не имея клэпки в голове можно за нефиг делать нажить себе неприятностей, угадайте сами на какое место.

Леон, Ханк и Луис, почесывая репы стояли у развалин дома-на-холме. Опечаленный порчей противогаза Ханк с досады швырнул гранату в сторону стоящего на склоне холма старого сараюшки.

-БАБАХ!- Сказала граната, и доски разлетелись во все стороны. Со стороны вновь образованных развалин закурилась веселая струйка дыма. На лице спецназовца расползлась довольная лыба.

Однако руины всколыхнулись, и что-то большое из них поднялося…

-Мама…- только и сказал Ханк, выпучив глаза.

-Мама'фака…- также выпучив глаза, промямлил Леон, повернувшись на взрыв.

-Мама'пута…- произнес Луис, ряззявив рот и выронив только что раскуренную сигару.

Из-под руин вылезло жЫвотное. Ростом со среднего слоника. Черное в белую полоску с пушистым хвостом и зубастой пастью.

-Ты что сделал, бабосо? Нахрена ж было швырять гранату в сарай покойного Смердучиллы?- пролепетал Луис

-А…я… э-это…А чё это в-вы на меня так смотрите? Я и сам ОФИГЕЛ! Чё это за хрень то? – выпалил в ответ реально офигевший Ханк.

- Ну, ты выпустил на свободу питомца Смердучиллы. Это полоскунс. Гибрид Плаги, Скунса и Енота-Полоскуна. Он сначала отравляет жертву, а потом ее ест. В общем, вы меня прикройте, а я сбегаю за подмогой!-

С этими словами отважный исследователь самоотверженно скрылся в ближайших кустах. Причем его скорости мог бы позавидовать олимпийский чемпион по бегу.

Полоскунс угрожающе повернулся к Леону и Ханку кормой, занимая атакующую позицию и зашипел. Угадайте сами чем.

Зажимая носы экс-коп и спецназовец с позеленевшими лицами ломанулись вслед за Луисом. Видимо, тоже за подмогой…

…Они мчались по лесу сломя голову. Не удивительно, что они потерялись. И не удивительно, что конкретно заблудился в лесу именно Ханк. Оставим его пока перенимать опыт Ивана Сусанина, блуждая кругами по непроходимым дебрям огромного девственного леса площадью в квадратный километр и утирая скупую мужскую слезу кричать что-то типа «Люди! Ау!», «Ай, я расквасил нос!», «Долбанные корни, мать их!», «Миша! Коля! Крисси! Я все прощу!» и «Заберите меня отсюда, кто-нибудь!».

Следы завели Криса и Немезиса в пещеру с постанывающими телами. От пещеры тянулись следы женских туфелек без каблуков. Вытащив из пещеры более-менее целое тело, руки и ноги которого были связаны на морской бантик, а башку украшала дюжина шишек, Крис решил провести допрос с пристрастием. Наполненные ужасом глаза гонадоса глядели на американца с огромным монстром.

-Будеш говорить?-

-Ай довнт шпик Инфлиш!-

-Чего-чего? Не понимаешь по английски?- Крис задумался, -Ну что ж, давай пройдем курс быстрого обучения методом лучшего полиглота РПД Брайана Айронса.-

-Для начала повисим над пропостью?- дружелюбно предложил Крис, а затем скомандовал: -Немезис подними его за правую ногу!-

Немезис подошел к телу и оглядев жертву посмотрел на Криса недоуменно пожимая плечами.

- Н-да он так завязан, что и не поймешь, где у него ноги вообще… Ладно, давай тогда ему зубы посверлим,- бодро предложил Крис, доставая из кармана заляпанную засохшей кровью портативную бормашинку, которой пользовался еще при допросах в РПД.

Немезис сжал скулы перепуганному мужику и у того раскрылась пасть. Однако зубы там отсутствовали, причем повыбиты они были совсем недавно.

-Да кто же тебя так уделал-то?- вслух поинтересовался Крис.

-Шука ф крашшном пфатье! Я еве вывой офтавфся.-

-А куда она пошла?-

-Не фнаю. Мы фотеви ш ней поигхать, а она…-

-Ладно. Немезис, распутай ему конечности назад.-

-Не наво! Не наво! Я шшам!-

Однако последнее прошение бедняги Крис не разобрал, и горы наполнились криками несчастного гонадоса, которому Немезис начал развязывать руки и ноги. Через десять минут из морского бантика все конечности были запутаны на три морских узла.

-Ну извини, мужик, чем смогли помогли- извинился, чувствуя укол совести Крис.

-Да фто вы, шпафибо и на эфом!- прошамкал бедняга и лишился чувств…

…Крис, поняв, что с Адой все в порядке направился назад в лагерь и решил сократить путь. Он раздраженно бормотал себе под нос:

-Вот бабы ведь пошли! Так и отправляйся их спасать! Долбанный феминизм. Раньше – как было?: Принцесса ждала, когда ее рыцарь спасет! А теперь что? Мало того, что она сама себя спасла, так даже нам отмудохать никого не оставила. Всех наповал уложила. А я так не могу! Я уже два дня никого не спасал и никому репу не чистил! В местный бар что ли зайти?-

Незаметно Крис со своим питомцем забрели в каньон.

-О! Немезис, гляди, это же следы бигфута или йети! Давно мечтал завести эту редкую зверушку-

-Сссстарррссс!- ревниво заявил Немезис, и скорчив обиженную рожу, посмотрел на Криса и ткнул себя пальцем в грудь.

-Ну что ты! Ты вне конкуренции,- утешил монстра Крис, -Йети много, а ты такой один – уникальный. Да в принципе, мы йети поймаем и сдадим уфологам, а на полученное бабло я куплю тебе многоствольный крупнокалиберный пулемет, как у Шварца в «Хищнике».

-С-с-старррссс!- радостно и воодушевленно рявкнул Немезис, и устремился по следу бигфута, да так, что Крис еле за ним успевал.

-Подожди, йети могут быть опасными!- крикнул вдогонку Крис.

Немезис приостановился, выворотил с корнем среднее деревце и взвалив «дрынок» на плечо помчался дальше.

Леон выскочил из чащобы на краю села. Переводя дыхание, он огляделся. Рядом была доска объявлений с засаленным листком: «Всем жителям сегодня собраться на площади! Состоится торжественное зачтение Салазаром великого труда «Майн Кампф»

И действительно посреди деревенской площади стояла высоченная трибуна. К которой была прислонена не менее высокая лестница. Сооружение больше напоминало сторожевую башню орков из «Варкрафта». И тут что-то бабахнуло со стороны побережья.

Из-за холма не было видно, что же там произошло. Объятый любопытством Леон огляделся по сторонам, однако кроме трибуны никакой другой возвышенности поблизости не оказалось. Агент тут же вскарабкался по лестнице вверх и уставился в сторону берега. На горизонте высилось прозрачное грибообразное облако. Леон задумчиво почесал макушку…

-Блин, вот это жахнуло, так жахнуло!- прокомментировал Николай.

-Нихрена себе давление в змеевике подняло!- восторженно пробасил стоявший рядом Михаил.

Пока они вдвоем ходили за новой порцией брюквы, для очистки пойла, которое выдавало их новое изобретение – самогонолоид, давление в загадочном аппарате достигло критической точки и трубы, а также огромный резервуар с сивушными парами разнесло к Едреней Фене. Из военного склада-бункера, где два товарища испытывали свое гениальное изобретение, вырвались алкогольные пары в форме огромного грибообразного облака…

Леон глядел на взрывное облако, думая, что же произошло. В следующий миг рядом с ним раздалось:

-Дурик, ты зачем на трибуну залез.-

Повернувшись, он увидел рядом с собой Аду.

-Там взрыв возле нашей базы.-

-Ой, ну подумаешь, мальчики опять наверное фейерверк устроили.- отмахнулась Ада, и тут же подметила: -Ой, а ты такой замызганный, давай я тебя от копоти отмою,-

Она достала влажную салфетку.

-А впрочем, сходи в солярий. Ты, когда такой смугленький - меня так заводишь!-

-Слушай, а кто тебе правую колготку порвал? Пусть земля ему будет пухом!- оглядев девушку поинтересовался Леон.

-Да были тут одни хамы. Они мне еще каблук сломали.-

-Ну, нахалье, поймаю – я их в бараний рог поскручиваю!- пообещал Леон.

-Если и найдешь их, то можешь только лишь поглумиться над их телами.- загадочно улыбнулась Ада и подмигнула.

В следующий миг площадь внизу наполнилась гомоном.

Леон и Ада с ужасом увидели, что под башней внизу уже собралась толпа местных крестьян. Видимо на проповедь «Майн Кампфа». А они, болтая о том, о сем, этого и не заметили.

Леон тут же отпихнул лестницу, чтобы к ним никто не влез и лихорадочно начал искать выход из положения. На ум ничего толкового не приходило.

-Сделай что-нибудь!- шикнула ему Ада.

-Сама сделай! Может стриптиз им покажи!- нервно предложил Леон.

-Ага, щас разогналась! Только стринги утюжком поглажу!- огрызнулась Ада. -Давай, потяни время хоть как-нибудь, у тебя ведь язык без костей!

Леон решил попробовать запугать местных.

Сделав хмурый вид, выпятив грудь, он категорично и самоуверенно заявил.

-Выдайте мне дочку президента, а иначе вам всем Песдетц!-

Толпа удивленно зароптала.

Леон заводил себя мысленно, как боксер перед боем и войдя в раж, прислонил руку к уху и притворно заявил:

-Что, вы не знаете что значит Песдетц?-

Выхватив дробовик, он лихо выпалил в толпу, отстрелив кусок вил у одного из крестьян.

-Смотрите сюда, примитивные!-

Он ткнул пальцем на дробовик:

-Это – моя Бум-Палка! Я могу делать ею огонь и гром!-

Из толпы раздалось:

-Да ты гонишь, чувак! Это же голимый старый дробовик! Какой дряни ты там накурился?

Леон с недоумением обернулся к Аде:

-Они же вроде не пользуются оружием. Я подумал, может, я их Ремингтоном напугаю.

-Ты бы еще ежика голой попкой напугал!- ответила Ада, которая была крайне удивлена этим шоу Бенни Хилла. -Ладно, продолжай клоунаду, а я попробую тебя спасти!-

С этими словами она выхватила крюкострел или якоремет или пистолет-с-якорем-кошкой, или как-там-это-называется. Нажав курок, она выстрелила якорь в соседнее здание и унеслась на его крышу, оставляя Леона на вышке-трибуне в одиночестве.

Толпа внизу откровенно глумилась над ним.

-Давай, каброн, какой фокус ты нам еще покажешь?- заявил мужик с огромной борадавкой на носу.

-Может станцуешь нам ЛаКукарача?- закричала какая-то женщина.

-Давай-давай Американо! Мувит-Мувит!- кричал седой крестьянин.

-Исполняй! Повесели нас! А то скоро придет Дон Салазар и тебя чехлить начнет,-

Леон вздохнул и набрав воздуха в легкие, попросил:

-Слушайте! Я ведь правительственный агент. Отдайте мне дочку президента по хорошему! Я в принципе против вас, Педрильясов, ничего не имею…-

Толпа угрожающе взревела.

-КАК ТЫ НАС НАЗВАЛ?- донесся до Леона хор голосов.

-Ой извините, я вовсе не хотел вас оскорбить, я просто путаю испанские слова,- замялся Леон с фальшивой улыбкой лихорадочно вспоминая, как же правильно называется местное население. –На самом деле я знаю что вы – Гандонас… ой то есть Гомосекас…-

Такого уж местное население стерпеть не могло, и сиволапые крестьяне ринулись на штурм вышки. А бедолаге Леону ничего не оставалось, как смотреть сверху вниз расширенными глазами на беснующуюся народную массу и уворачиваться от камней, топоров, ножей и прочей хрени, которая летела в него.

Не знаю, о чем он там думал, но на месте Леона, я бы молился… ну или написал бы завещание…

-Люди! ПАМАГИТЕ! Заберите меня отсюда!- оглашал воплями лесные дебри Ханк.

-Ты чего орешь?- раздался рядом нечеловеческий голос.

Ханк удивленно посмотрел вниз. На него смотрели добрейшие глаза собаки-мутанта, которую спас из капкана Леон.

-Ну, может, услышит кто.- не веря своим глазам ответил Ханк, думая, не поехала ли у него крыша.

-Ну, я тебя услышал, тебе легче стало?- спросила псина.

-Слушай, хорошая Собачка, а не подскажешь ли, как отсюда выбраться?-

-Иди все время направо, и выйдешь к деревне, только я вот на твоем месте туда бы не совался. Меня там прошлый раз чуть не покоцали топором. Если пойдешь прямо – выйдешь на холм, где вот уже час зверствует Полоскунс…

-Не, спасибо, я там уже был,- открестился Ханк. -А как на побережье выйти?-

-На побережье? На какое побережье? Не знаю ни о каком побережье!- категорично заявила псина, вспоминая, что зарыла на берегу целых восемь огромных костей и не желая подвергать свой «клад» опасности со стороны голодного спецназовца.

-Странно...- удивился Ханк и глянул на небо. А когда опустил глаза вниз, говорящей собаки уже не было.

_ «С бодуна что ли почудилось?»_

И тут где-то вдалеке раздался БАБАХ а через некоторое время, пока Ханк пытался утолить голод красными ягодами с куста, до его носа донеслись запахи сивухи.

_«Это они, родимые!»_ - радостно подумал Ханк и ринулся в ту сторону, откуда доносился тонкий, нежный аромат русской самогонки…

…Нелегкая дорога вывела спецназовца на склон холма, над которым высилась фаллическая скала.

Внезапно на каску Ханка что-то ляпнуло. Потрогав рукой, он понял, что сверху кто-то плюнул. Подняв глаза, спецназовец увидел на вершине скалы двоих испанцев.

-Хэй, каброн!

-Американ Швайне!

Выкрикивали ему мужики на скале на испанском и почему-то немецком языках, показывая неприличные жесты и свои волосатые задницы.

-Сами вы Мазафаки!- крикнул в ответ Ханк и запустил камнем в голову одному из обидчиков. Тот с воплем схватился за подбитый глаз и произнес «Пута Мадре», а затем грязно выругался. Обрадованный своим успехом Ханк тыкнул им фак, и нагнулся за другим камешком, а когда поднял глаза – обомлел.

Каким-то образом, мужики на холме успели выкатить ОГРОМНЫЙ камень, и пыхтя подкатывали его к краю скалы. Под которой и стоял незадачливый спецназовец.

Не раздумывая, Ханк взял ноги в руки и понесся вниз с диким воплем

-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-ТВ-А-А-А-А-Ю-МА-А-А-АТЬ-А-А-А-А-А-А-

Сзади за ним кменюка гулко упала на землю и покатилась вослед. Некстати Ханку на ум пришло воспоминание, как он играл когда-то в Crash Bandicoot на Сони Плейстейшене. Тогда утекать от камня было забавно, а вот теперь он прочувствовал на собственной шкуре, как увлекательно это экстремальное развлечение в реале. Не сбавляя темпа, и обливаясь потом, он продолжал неистово махать руками и ногами, несясь по склону холма, словно раненая в попу рысь.

Глава 11. Кто посеял ветер, пожнет бурю.

Толпа крестьян на площади начала яростно раскачивать трибуну-башню, на верхушке которой вцепился мертвой хваткой в поручень бедняга Леон.

Хлипкое сооружение уже стремно трещало. Внизу раздался крик:

-Бензопилу сюда!-

Леон облился холодным потом.

-Не выйдет с бензопилой,- Выкрикнул кто-то с дальнего конца площади, -Доктор Сальватор сейчас делает операцию на дальнем хуторе и бензопилу не отдаст.-

-Зачем нам бензопила! Мы и так его оттуда струсим!-

_ «Час от часу не легче!» _ подумал Леон.

На дальнем конце площади появился коротышка Салазар и с ужасом увидел, что происходит с его башней-трибуной.

-Пгекгатите! Ви щто, ви же сламаете ее! Она ведь денег стоит!- с одесско-семитским акцентом прописклявил скряга-недомерок.

Толпа остановилась, как раз в тот момент, когда мужикам удалось наклонить башню на 45 градусов. Руки крестьян разжались, и строение резко выпрямилось, катапультируя несчастного агента в один из домов. Глаза Леона были на выкате, как у кота, сидящего на ветке, которую наклонили, а потом резко отпустили. Объятый ужасом агент даже и пискнуть не успел, как влетел в окно второго этажа одной из халупок.

Распрямившись, башня начала крениться вперед и с треском рухнула прямо на толпу, привалив заодно и мерзкого недоноска Салазара.

Озлобленные крестьяне вылезли из-под деревянных обломков и вытащили распластавшегося Салазара.

-Давайте отнесем его к доктору Сальватору, а потом отомстим за него американосу!- предложил кто-то

-А-а! Не надо к Сальватоху! Я уже выздоговел! Стгажа! Вегдуго!- закричал очухавшийся в момент Салазар, и побежал прочь с площади от своей «паствы», что называется «от греха подальше»…

…Леон «удачно» приземлился в ванную комнату, расквасив нос себе, и унитазный бачок хозяевам двухэтажной халупы. Холодная водица приятно струилась по его многострадальной головушке. Со стоном агент поднялся на ноги с единственной мыслью – «БЕЖАТЬ».

Леон выскочил из ванной и выглянул в окно комнаты. Внизу толпа уже мчалась к халупе, выкрикивая призывы «Линчевать засранца!».

Леон быстро-быстро спустил вниз по узкой лестнице шкаф, рояль и фикус в горшке, образовав на лестнице непроходимую баррикаду. Однако, местное население уже ворвалось в дом и сообща начало разбирать завал. Особенно усердствовал мужик с бензотопором и юноша с бензоплоскогубцами.

Дом был окружен со всех сторон. Громче всего кричал о необходимости отрубить чужеземцу разные части тела хозяин этой хибарки.

Времени было в обрез. И тут Леона осенила безумная мысль.

Пыхтя и надрываясь, он с трудом оторвал ванную и с ужасным скрипом срываемых половиц дотащил ее до лестницы. А затем толкнул ее вниз, наслаждаясь тем, как его импровизированный снаряд расшвырял копошившихся внизу крестьян. Лестница обвалилась. Леон оказался в патовой ситуации. С одной стороны, до него не могли добраться, поскольку он успешно спихивал все лестницы, которые касались окон. А с другой стороны – он был здесь в ловушке.

Проверив оружие, Леон увидел, что растерял все заряды для дробовика, а пистолетные пули он выстрелял еще в лесу, тренируясь в меткости на пчелках. Отчаянно

грызя локти, агент заметался по второму этажу. И тут он заметил камин.

Леон тут же залез в него и раскорячившись полез вверх по дымоходной трубе.

Оказавшись на крыше, он заметил, что крестьяне уже додумались поставить лестницу и сюда, и первый из них уже перелезал через парапет.

Испанец оглядел крышу и спросил у перепуганного негра, который жался у трубы:

-Эй, мавр, ты тут американскую гниду не видел?-

Негр отрицательно покачал головой.

Крестьянин крикнул что-то вниз своим. Тут же ему передали шашку динамита, которую испанец незамедлительно швырнул в трубу.

-Сейчас мы выкурм оттуда этого бабосо!- А затем повернулся к негру и подозрительно оглядев черномазого произнес, -Что-то я тебя, мавр, раньше в нашей деревне не видел.-

Негр пожал плечами

-Ты чего, язык проглотил?-

Негр энергично закивал головой.

-Бедняга. Ну ничего, мы тебя в Лос Илюманданос примем. У нас негров в культе еще не было.-

Затем раздался взрыв, здание сотряслось и просело – да так, что крыша оказалась на уровне земли.

Кто-то в толпе утешал хозяина лачуги, говоря, что американцы еще ответят за порчу пуэблядской собственности.

Как назло закапал мелкий дождик, и негр вдруг стал «зебровой» окраски. Крестьяне удивленно смотрели на эту загадочную метаморфозу.

Оглядев себя, негр в панике ломанулся сквозь толпу и мгновенно затерялся среди лачуг.

В следующий момент мегафон на столбе женским голосом объявил:

-Товарищи! Лорд Саддлер объявил сегодня бесплатный обед в церкви! Скорее приходите к нам, говорят борщ уже заканчивается!

Услышав это объявление, вся толпа, позабыв о негре-хамелеоне, побросав вилы, грабли, лопаты, ножи, топоры, хренорезки и яйцодробилки, с воплями и гиканьем ломанулась к собору…

Убирая микрофон, Ада откинулась в кресле диспетчерской на краю деревни, откуда велось вещание по все деревне.

-Надеюсь, я успела, и они не растерзали моего Леончика,- с тревогой в голосе произнесла она.

В углу валялся оглушенный диспетчер с огромной шишкой на голове. Рядом с ним валялась согнутая арматурина.

-Эврика!- воскликнул флегматичный обычно Михаил. -Слышишь, а если мы самогонолоид вместо движка на танк поставим? У нас же в аппарате давление сумасшедшее, так что колеса будут крутиться – будь здоров!-

-Миш, а это идея!- поддержал друга Николай. -Это ж какую махину мы сможем заделать, да еще на экологически чистом топливе. Плюс, вместо выхлопа – чистейший самогон тройной брюквенной очистки.-

Охваченные творческим экстазом, нетрезвые русские наемники, закатав рукава, принялись реализовывать свою новую хитровымученную затею.

Обливаясь потом, и жадно хватая ртом воздух, Ханк сидел на вершине холма и с тоской глядел на камень внизу. Почему-то в глазах немного двоилось. Казалось, камень хищно покатывается и только и ждет, когда спецназовец спустится вниз. Помотав головой, Ханк прогнал наваждение.

Он проклял тот день, когда вступил в ряды «Амбреллы». Он проклял остров и мазафакенских недружелюбных ублюдошных аборигенов.

Отдохнув, он направился дальше…

… Спустя полчаса Ханк еле доплелся до склада-бункера, откуда тянуло сивухой и доносились звуки ударов кувалды, чередуемый замысловатыми выражениями.

Ханку приветливо улыбнулся Николай, сняв сварочную маску.

-Что тут у вас рвануло?- спросил Ханк.

-Да так, издержки производства. А что ты такой бледный?-

Ханк за десять минут поведал русским о своих заключениях не приминув скрасить их эпитетами, гиперболами и метафорами, а также помянуть родословную до пятого колена всех встреченных местных жителей, мать их.

-…Блин, башка кругом идет!- пожаловался в конце рассказа спецназовец.

-Ну, наверное от голода.- предположил Михаил.

-Да не, я ягоды в лесу ел, красны мелкие, но питательные!- похвастал Ханк.

-Нахрена? Это же волчьи ягоды.- удивился Николай

-А че вы за волка беспокоитесь? Да пошел он, этот волчара! Пусть себе другой куст найдет!- возмутился Ханк и со стоном схватился за живот.

-Ладно, хватит языками чесать! По рюмке и за работу!- скомандовал Михаил.

Глава 12. Добрый доктор Сальвадор.

Отмывшись как следует, Леон залез на высокое дерево на хуторе и связался по видеофону с Адой. Убедив ее, что он жив и здоров, и что сейчас очень занят поисками, агент решил передохнуть на дереве в безопасности, а-ля-Тарзан. Пробудившись часа через два, агент огляделся. Внизу монахи в черном притащили кучу древесных стволов на порубку мужику, который накинул на башку мешок из-под картошки, чтобы солнце голову не напекло. Тот взял бензопилу, и аккуратно распиливал толстые стволы деревьев на дрова.

-Как у вас дела, доктор Сальватор?- спросил монах мужика с бензопилой.

-Да хреново, скальпелей не дают уже 5-й год, и операции приходится делать или тесаком или этой бензопилой.

Будучи неопрятным и рассеянным, дровопил, который по совместительству был и местным доктором, не заметил, что кто-то переносил раньше в этом мешке смолу, и теперь его «головной убор» можно было отодрать лишь вместе со скальпом.

А солнышко припекало. Пот и смола начали течь по лбу. Желая утереть с лица испарину, дровопил, откатив край мешка вниз, промокнул им свою морду и … начисто прилип к ткани. Теперь он смахивал на идиота, который полностью натянул на морду грязный мешок и махая руками с воплями, где часто упоминались слова Mierda, Puta, Baboso, Cabron и прочее, скачет по поляне и размахивает руками. Леона удивило, что даже в такой ситуации местные выкрикивают лишь вежливые обращения друг к другу. Однако творившееся внизу было настолько смешно, что Леон не выдержал и хихикнул себе в кулак. Сук, на котором он сидел обломился, и Леон приземлился вниз прямо пятой точкой в лужу, распугав валявшихся там в нирване свиней.

-Ой,- только и промолвил агент и помахал ручкой.

-ХРЮ-Ю-Ю!- заорали свиньи, бегая кругами.

Взбешонный дровосек-дровопил, увидев сквозь ткань мешка не залитым смолой глазом, веселую лыбу Леона, тут же, схватил бензопилу и провернушись вокруг себя (при этом случайно распилив стоявшего рядом монаха пополам) не замечая ничего понесся на американца...

_«Это какой-то неправильный дровосек, и он пилит отнюдь не дрова» _подумал агент и припустил вперед.

Бензопила весело жужжала и со свистом рассекала воздух позади.

_«ну почему Капком не делает симуляторы свиданий?» _с горечью подумал наш незадачливый агент.

Через полкилометра он увидел впереди себя на тропинке Луиса, который приветливо махал ему рукой. Чуть не сбив того с ног агент помчался дальше, лишь слыша позади, что Луис тоже осознал всю «неправильность» дровосека и бежит попятам. К счастью одного и к несчастью другого, впереди дорога раздваивалась

Когда Луис и Леон разбежались в разнее стороны, мужик с бензопилой почему-то погнался за Луисом. Они вбежали на круговую протоптанную дорожку, которая окружала небольшой, но крутой холм. От вершины холма был мост к другому холму и сейчас, Леон, пробежав по этому мосту уселся на вершине холма и наблюдал, как внизу работает ногами Луис, наматывая круги и как весело жужжит у него за спиной бензопила мешконосца. Агент быстро огляделся вокруг, пытаясь найти что-то чтобы помочь бедному исследователю:

- Держись, Луис! У него бензин кругов через пятьдесят должен закончится, а потом мы его за нефиг делать врукопашную заколбасим!- подбодрил он своего друга.

Луис с мученическим лицом поглядел снизу вверх на Леона. У исследователя даже не было сил обидеться.

И тут Леон увидел молот и наковальню. Решив не мелочиться, агент поднял тяжеленную наковальню, и качаясь из стороны в сторону, подошел к краю холма. От тяжелого груза он еле-еле удерживал равновесие. Агент прикинул, когда процессия внизу пробежит мимо, и разжал руки.

Наковальня мигом пронеслась вниз.

Последнее, что почувствовал Луис, перед тем как наступила темнота, так это, как будто что-вжимает его голову в плечи.

Маньяк с бензопилой по инерции пронесся по упавшему телу Луиса и, зацепившись ногой об наковальню полетел вниз и прямо на свою бензопилу, которая тут же оттяпала его тупорылую башку.

-Ой! – только и произнес Леон, увидев последствия своего промаха, украдкой огляделся по сторонам, и насвистывая похоронный марш удалился по мосту, сделав вид, что он вообще здесь случайно оказался. Ему было очень досадно, ведь Луис занял у него недавно десять долларов, да так и не отдал.

На поверхности возле бункера возвышалась поистине аццкая машина. Корпус этого инфернального транспорта напоминал смесь танка, паровоза и какой-то хренотени из фильмов про апокалипсис. Сзади висел огромный спойлер, который можно было при желании разложить в грузо-пассажирскую площадку человек для десяти. Впереди был установлен громадный скотоотбойник. В довершение ко всему, к кузову был приварен огромный бак для «отходов» двигателя с надписью С2Н5ОН. О том, что кабина щерилась многоствольными авиационными пулеметами, а !закрылки! (да, закрылки туда тоже присобачили!) красовались ракетами класса воздух-земля.

Русские и Ханк в восторге разглядывали дело рук своих.

-Ты в радиотехнике разбираешься?- спросил у Ханка Николай.

- Ну дак!- гордо ответил спецназовец.

Николай протянул ему паяльник

-Тогда будешь устанавливать спутниковую антенну, а мы с Мишей пока заправим необходимые ингридиенты.-

Ханк с паяльником в руках начал присобачивать антенну.

Затем он достал емкость со спиртом, и смочив ватку, хотел было протереть контакты, как его прервал голос Николая:

-Ты что делаешь?-

-Контакты протираю…-

-Кто ж так протирает?-

С этими словами, Николай взял у Ханка бутыль, отхлебнул, выдохнул на контакты и протер их сухой ваткой.

-Учись! А то придумал, добро переводить.-

Ханк не переставал удивляться хозяйственной смекалке русских.

Сзади слышались голоса русских

-Ты сахара в реактор засыпал?-

-Угу, целых два мешка! А ты брюкву в фильтрационный бак положил?-

-Да уже давно!-…

…Через пять минут троица залезла на борт «самогонохода» и Николай торжественно завел зажигание. Машина чихнула, вздрогнула и двигатель заработал. В бак для отходов потекла мутноватая жидкость. Открутив краник на баке, Михаил снял пробу:

-М-м-м, какой первачок!-

Николай нажал на педаль и грозный вездеход тронулся в свою первую поездку по окрестностям.

** «**Кто же я?»

«Наверное, я Винсент Голдман, управляющий островом!»

«Нет, никакой я не управляющий островом…а жаль….»

«А может я Арк Томпсон?»

«Не-а никакой я не Арк Томпсон! И это ж надо было такое имя дурацкое придумать!»

«а-а… Я же Луис Сера!»

«Я бежал и вдруг стало темно. Или резко наступила ночь, или меня чем-то перебали по голове»

«Точно! У-у-у-у как башка болит»

«Сейчас бы принять ва-а-анну, выпить чашчку ко-о-фэ!»

В следующий миг Луис открыл глаза. Рядом валялась бензопила и доктор Сальватор без башки.

Луис потрогал свою голову. Такую колоссальную шишку он себе даже представить не мог. Из того, что он нащупал, его голова сейчас по форме должна была напоминать башку монстра из фильма «Чужие».

Обозленный Луис отпинал тело своего мертвого преследователя и пошатываясь, побрел домой, за аспирином.

Глава 13. Местный бизнес. Русский Хай-Тэк.

Леон набрал Аду на своей видеомобилке.

-Это я, Леон. Тут только что произошло зверское, смертельное, леденящее кровь убийство. Какой-то псих с безопилой разбил Луису башку наковальней. Я в шоке!-

-Подожди, ведь твой псих был с бензопилой, зачем ему было бить Луиса наковальней?- удивилась Ада.

-А хрен его знает, он ведь полный псих. Он просто взял наковальню и швырнул Луису в голову. А потом, взял и зарезался бензопилой!- сделав офигевшие глаза произнес Леон.

-Какие-то люди здесь совсем странные.- Резюмировала Ада. –мало того, что гадят где попало и не моются, так еще и гоняются с вилами и бензопилами… Леон, я узнала, что Эшли в замке нет, и, что в доме-на-отшибе будут собираться лидеры местного культа. Давай встретимся там и попробуем что-то выяснить. -

-Хорошо, встретимся там!-

-Не опаздывай, шалунишка!- подмигнула ему Ада…

…На тропинке Леон встретил загадочную личность в большом черном плаще.

-Не желает ли сеньор купить что-нибудь полезное?-

-А что у тебя есть?- поинтересовался Леон

Барыга подозрительно огляделся по сторонам и распахнул перед Леоном свой плащ.

Правую полу плаща покрывало разнообразное оружие: Пулеметы Гатлинга, Маузеры, Аркебузы и Гаубицы для стрельбы из-за угла.

На левой поле плаща висели связки презерв…кхм, вибра…кхм, черные ошейники, маски, кнуты, чулочки в сеточку и прочие товары из секс-шопа.

Но Леона удивило не то, как барыга таскал на себе всю эту тяжесть, и не то, где он все это взял.

Леон был в шоке от того, что под плащом на теле незнакомца ничего не оказалось, кроме ажурных носков на подтяжках.

-Сеньор, купите что-нибудь, а то местные огнестрел не берут. А все штучки для шалостей покупали только Луис и Мендез, но их я давно не видел. Мне денежки нужны, кушать хотца. Торговля не идет, склад, где я брал оружие, кто-то недавно разворовал, я вот даже последние штаны продал!-

Меньше всего агенту хотелось полагаться на оружие по-всей видимости безумного торговца. Леон вспомнил, что идет на встречу с Адой и спросил:

-А цветов у тебя нету?-

-Ой нету, сеньор. Могу предложить конфеты-

С этими словами барыга достал откуда-то заплесневелую коробку с конфетами ассорти.

-Купи, сеньор! Свежайшие конфетки! Пальчики оближешь! Няма!-

Леон сомнительно оглядел коробку.

-Не, не надо. А патроны для пистолета есть?-

- Есть сеньор. По 10 баксов коробка.-

Лоен выписал вексель на 20 баксов от имени Министерства Обороны США и протянул барыге.

-Не, сеньор, я так не могу. Дай наличкой, а?-

Скрипя сердцем, Леон отсчитал двадцатку и протянув ее, взял коробочки с патронами.

Довольный барыга запахнул плащ.

-Приходи еще, сеньор!-

-Э-э-э-э, а чего коробочки влажные?-

-Это машинное масло, сеньор!-

-Странно, а пахнет ослиной мочой.-

-Что вы сеньор!-

-Гони бабки назад, и забирай свою фуйню!- возмутился Леон.

Тут-же ему в лоб уперся ствол аркебузы барыги.

-Сеньор, бизнес - есть бизнес. Товар возврату не подлежит. Жду вас в следующий раз!-

Бедняге агенту не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как спешно ретироваться, понурив голову.

Отмахав с десяток километров по острову, самогоноход остановился. Окрестности вокруг наполнял неповторимый сивушный запах и громогласные звуки шансона из магнитолы. Николай с ведерком красной краски вылез из кабины и гордо нарисовал на борту 3 силуэта коров, 2 человеческих силуэта, 4 силуэта грузовиков и 9 красных звездочек. Затем любовно похлопал по борту.

-Машина – зверь-

-Дайте мне порулить!- восторженно воскликнул Ханк.

-Да пожалуйста, нам что, жалко для хорошего человека?- согласился Николай.

Ханк с мальчишеским блеском сел на водительское место. Михаил тем временем передал каждому по стакану пойла из бака «отходов».

Крякнув они дружно выпили и, занюхав рукавами, тронулись в путь. Машина, взревев, рванула с места…

…Через полчаса самогоноход остановился. Из него снова вылез Николай и дорисовал на борту еще по десятку силуэтов коров и человечков, а потом еще два силуэта телеграфных столбов.

Вдоволь накатавшись, и нажравшись до чертиков, наша троица наконец остановилась. Михаил выкарабкался из кабины и оглядев корпус присвистнул.

-Х-хорошо покатались! А кто скотоотбойник вычищать будет?-

-Предлагаю разыграть в карты- внес пропозицию Николай.

-Ну давайте разыграем! Ханк, нацеди из бака еще поллитры, а я пока перекрою змеевик, а то вдруг рванет, как наша первая модель.-

После десятого раунда Ханк остался должен не только отчистить скотоотбойник, но и свое жалование за три месяца вперед.

-Да нахрена его чистить? Мы пока будем ехать назад, еще загадим его раза в два больше.-

-Ну ведь карточные долги нужно отрабатывать. Это ведь долг каждого офицера!- пристыдил его Николай.

-А давайте, я за брюквой лучше сбегаю! А то у нас в фильтре уже заканчивается!- попытался «уйти» от грязной работы Ханк.

-А у тебя голова соображает! На мешки. И если чего, зови на помощь, а то знаю я тебя!- вручил Ханку мешки Николай.

-А вот тебе мое новое изобретение! Проведешь тест-драйв по пути, так сказать.- произнес Михаил, надевая на голову Ханку акваланг с баллонами.

-А что это?- удивился спецназовец.

-Баллоны с самогонкой. Можно пить прямо из загубника – и руки всегда свободны. Модель я назвал «Алконавт». Очень удобно в походах и за рулем.

Спецназовец пошатываясь, исчез в ближайших кустах, радостно напевая озорную песенку:

-Во-о-оу, Блэк Бэтти, бэм-балам…-

-Хороший мужик!- восхитился Николай. -я уже и не представляю нашу компанию без этого чудилы! И выпить всегда поддержит, и приключений себе на жопу постоянно найдет. Не скучно с ним.-

Глава 14. Чёрная месса или Не ходите дети к озеру гулять.

Леон был крайне огорчен потерей 20 баксов. Он шел по полю и философски глядел в синее небо.

На Видеомобилу пришло сообщение от Клер:  
"Спаси. Мы на острове Рокфорт. Клер"  
Все еще расстроенный Леон, со словами "Достал спам", нажал на кнопку «del» и пошагал дальше.

_«Пусть к братику своему обращается. Не дала, вот пусть и сидит там на своем Рокфорте! А то, чуть что, так сразу – Леон, помоги!»_

На горизонте нарисовался Дом-на-отшибе.

Снова запищала мобила и пришло сообщение:

"Соси. Мы напьемся твоей крови. ЭКлер"

-Странно, что-то похожее я только что читал. Наверное кто-то балуется.-

Леон хотел было перезвонить на номер «шутника» и высказать все, что думает, однако первое сообщение он уже стер, а отправитель второго был скрыт.

-Вот сцуки!-

Настроение Леона свелось на полный нуль.

Стоя на коленях Ханк набивал мешок брюквой, но вдруг услышал, как позади подозрительно хрустнула ветка.

Обернувшись, он увидел прямо перед своими глазами оскаленную морду рычавшего сторожевого бубуина размером с крупную овчарку.

Примат раззявил пасть и заревел спецназовцу прямо в лицо, заляпывая его слюнями.

Не ожидавший такого Ханк тоже заорал, но от страха, испуская на мерзкого примата облако крепчайшего перегарищи.

Глаза бубуина сошлись к носу, примат закашлялся, а затем оглашая окрестности пронзительными обезьянними воплями (как в фильмах про Тарзана), начал прыгать, бегать боком по-кругу и дико обезьянничать сверкая красной задницей.

Ханк взвалил мешок на спину и, потянув дозу из «Алконавта» помчался зигзагами нафиг с поля.

В следующий момент в мешок за спиной вонзился топор, и поле огласил крик на испанском

-УН ФОРАСТЕРО! УРОЖАЙ СЦУКИ ПИЗДЯТ!

На поле хлынула толпа крестьян и погналась за Ханком. В мешок вонзилось еще пару-тройку топоров и ножей, что лишь добавило спецназовцу новых сил.

-МОЧИ КОЗЛА!- доносилось из-за спины.

Ханк вскочил в посадку на краю поля и показав преследователям язык, кулак и фак, скрылся в листве.

Крестьяне нерешительно остановились. А потом десятеро мужиков ломанулись во след, пообещав, что сейчас притащат гребанного недоноска на расправу.

Через минут пять один из мужиков выполз из посадки, и сплюнув зуб, прошамкал разбитыми губами:

-Не ходите туда, он там не один! Их там трое!-…

…Размявшись на десятке местных мужиков, которые безрассудно погнались за Ханком, троица собутыльников побросала дрыны, и, загрузив брюкву в фильтр самогонохода, поехала назад на базу, горланя неприличные песни на русско-английском на всю округу…

…Интернациональный хор бухих солдат огласил хутор:

-Oi moroz-moroz, ne moroz menya, luchshe otmoroz hui mogo konya!-…

…Недалеко от церкви разрывала тишину душещипательная песня:

-Только каменная печень, каменная печень никгда с бухла не болит,- надрывался Михаил.

-Только каменные яйца, каменные яйца, куры никогда не снесут,- невпопад горланил Ханк.

-Владимирский Централ, - заливался соловьем Николай.

Леон с Адой сидели под потолочной балкой молильного зала в доме-на-отшибе и наблюдали нечистивую проповедь Мендеза.

-Это и есть твой Бабай?- поинтересовалась Ада.

Леон энергично закивал головой.

-Странно, а мне он больше Карабаса-Барабаса напоминает!-

-Братья! Товарищи!- распинался Мендез перед толпой гонадосов, -вчера проклятые американские захватчики убили дорогого нашему сердцу собрата, сеньора Смердучиллу. Мы никогда не забудем его виртуозные выступления в духовом оркестре на площади, как он исхитрялся играть одновремменно на двух саксофонах губами и сфинктером. А его чудные достижения в селекции!

Мендез пустил фальшивую слезу.

-Но мы отомстим и мстя наша будет жестока! Восславим же великого лорда Саддлера, который ведет нас к светлому будущему и торжеству ЛосИллюминатизма!-

-Во истину Акбар!- отозвалась паства хором.

-А теперь прочистим же наши чакры и мантры созерцанием прекрасного!- в экстазе Мендез воздел руки к потолку и за его стеной включился слайдоскоп со сценками сомнительного содержимого, которые можно увидеть лишь в журналах «ПлейГонадо» и «Ночная Пуэбля».

Толпа радостно ахнула в блаженном экстазе.

-Сейте нечистоты, дети мои- продолжал Мендез, -отрекайтесь от благ во имя культа нашего и да направит нас плага на путь истинный! Да воцарится антисанитария во всем мире! И да пробудится в Р'льехе великий Ктулху и поведет нас своим путем!-

На заднем плане зазвучало хоровое пение с загадочными словами:

- Пх'нглуи мглв'нафх Цтулху Р'льех вгах'нагл фхтагн-…

…-Ктулху Рулит! Дэгон сосет!- орала толпа прихожан в религиозном экстазе.

-И напоследок, я приказываю выпустить Del Toro ровно в 19.00.- отдал распоряжение Мендез и пошел в свою комнату. Видимо прочищать запотевшие чакры.

- Слышь, корешок, а тебя тут в новостях показывают!- подозвал Ханка к монитору спутниковой связи Николай.

Ханк тупо уставился в экран осоловелыми глазенками. А на экране тем временем жирный мужичара в противогазе и черной каске играл в шахматы с Усамой Бен Ладеном. Затем картинка сменилась сиськатой дикторшей-блондинкой, которая заявила:

- По всему миру объявлен розыск террориста №2, ученика самого У.БенЛадена – Роджера Ханка. Именно он привез и взорвал ядерный заряд в Раккун Сити, заразив город предварительно ужасным вирусом атипичной сибирской диареи. Всех, кому известно местонахождение этого грязного недоноска, просим сообщить в ФБР, ЦРУ или ЮБСЦ.-

Ханк грязно выругался, упоминая каких-то долбанных ублюдков, и перечисляя чью-то родословную до десятого колена и пустил скупую мужскую слезу.

-Ну не убивайся так.- успокаивал Ханка Михаил, -Мы отомстим. Давай Крису все расскажем. Он идеалист. Я думаю после нашего рассказа он точно организует движения сопротивления против «Амбреллы»: какое-нибудь БССА.

-А пока, давай мы тебе сделаем небольшую пластическую операцию на фейсе, чтобы не узнал никто,- великодушно предложил Николай, надевая свои боксерские перчатки.

Ханк брякнулся в обморок.

-Ну вот, опять никто моих шуток не понимает,- огорчился русский.

-Ладно, харэ прикалываться, поехали мобиль мыть!- скомандовал Михаил

Луис проходил мимо озера и, постанывая, держался за ушибленную голову. Все вокруг для него было в серых тонах. Он мучительно пытался вспомнить, чем же славится местное озеро, но мысли постоянно ускользали от него, как воши из-под пальцев. В следующий момент из воды выпрыгнула огромадная рыбина. А потом произошли фантастические вещи. На теле громадины вдруг отросли коротенькие лапки и морское чудо быстро-быстро засеменило к ближайшему вековому дереву. Вскарабкавшись на самую крону (отчего дерево опасно наклонилось) огромное существо жутко затряслось.

-Ебанутая рыба!- удивился Луис, раззявив рот, а в следущий момент, сзади из озера выехало что-то большое и бесформенное…

Отмыть машину русские решили в озере.

-Задраить люки!-

-Готово!-

-Перекрыть трубу!-

-Готово!-

-Активирую ласты. Начинаем погружение!-

Над машиной сомкнулись пока еще прозрачные воды озера.

-Осторожно, Рыбу задавишь!- заорал пришедший в себя Ханк.

Самогоноход вынырнул на берег. Одна из антенн, погнувшись под водой случайно зацепила за ремень Луиса.

Несчастный исследователь завалился на землю и его поволокло вслед за машиной.

Луис отчаянно пытался отстегнуть ремень, и ему это наконец удалось, однако пряжка зацепилась за рукав, и его продолжало волочить вслед за аццкой бронетехникой по пресеченной местности и через колючие кусты, а также через горы-косогоры, овраги-буераки, колдоёбины и прочие особенности местного ландшафта. Одежда растрепалась так, что теперь внешнему виду сеньора Сэры мог позавидовать любой заправский бомж.

Затем Луиса проволокло по болотцу, живописно обвешав тиной и водорослями.

Все бы ничего, но впереди нарисовался трухлявый пень, который неумолимо приближался к бедной голове Луиса.

Не будем описывать то, что он орал в этот момент, т.к. протяжный вопль исследователя потонул в грохоте гусениц и двигателя изобретения, порожденного нетрезвой фантазией русских.

Луис трахнулся башкой в пень, увязнув головой в трухлявой древесине по самую шею. Ремень, наконец оторвался и исследователь остался лежать неподвижно…

«Кажется кто-то кричит, как сумасшеший» - подумал Ханк и приложил ухо к броне кабины.

«А… послышалось!» сделал умозаключение спецназовец, не услышав никаких звуков снаружи.

-Предлагаю съездить на ферму за салом, а то нормальная закуска закончилась!- заявил Николай.

_ *дополнительные материалы*_

_Старик Мендез вышел на балкончик перед тем как отправиться медитировать в свою комнату. Староста с тоской посмотрел в восточную сторону и погрузился в воспоминания. В начале прошлого века женщины были от него без ума. Почему-то вспомнился 1917г. Он был в почете у Российской царской семьи, пока некие отрыжки благородных семей не попытались его убить – его пробовали отравить, пристрелить и замочить гирей одновременно в один далеко не прекрасный вечер. Тогда его все знали как Гришку Распутина. Потом пришлось сменить имя и фамилию на Ваську Обрыгина, потом грянула Революция, и старик стал председателем колхоза. А потом по программе обмена и был направлен на Пуэблю в Мексику поднимать сельское хозяйство у местных жителей. Здесь же он стал Биторесом Мендезом. _

_- Роу-роу-Распутин, Рашен лав машин- тихонько пропел староста песню Бони М. _

Глава 15. Следы невиданных зверей. (написано в соавторстве с Just Fan)

Пока Ада осталась снаружи на шухере, Леон пробрался в комнату Мендеза и нашел там его ежедневник. На открытой странице был начеркан план на день.

1. Отформатировать мозг дочери президента.

2. Поймать Луиса Сэру и натянуть ему глаз на жопу

3. Обратить в истинную веру почитателей Дэгона на восточном побережье.

4. Выбать розового ослика.

-ТЫ ЧИТАЛ МОЮ КНИГУ?- взревел вошедший внезапно Мендез

-Я только одним глазком…- замялся Леон вжимаясь в угол. - я успел дочитать только до 3 пункта.- фальшиво проблеял агент.

- Ну раз не все прочитал…- в надежде, что его не попалили, пробормотал Мендез, раздумывая, что же делать дальше с американцем.

Не успел Леон и пикнуть, как здоровенный мужичара ухватил его за горло и поднял в воздух.

-Ты знаешь, что такое сила?- спросил, любивший играть в загадки Мендез

-Сила, это Правда, брат!- прохрипел в ответ цитатой Леон.

-Нихрена! Да и не брат ты мне, гнида ментовская!- торжественно заорал прямо в морду Леону Биторес, забрызгивая агента слюнями. -Так вот, сила – это Эм Цэ в квадрате!- победно заявил староста, любивший попонтоваться, хотя на самом деле в школе учился на двойки.

Глаза Леона вылезли из орбит, а морда начала синеть, белки глаз налились кровью. Сейчас бы его мало кто узнал.

Мендез презрительно швырнул агента на пол

-Неуч! А щас ты узнаешь что такое давление!-

Леон лихорадочно вспоминал курс школьной физики, однако ничего толкового в башку не лезло. А в следующий миг, Мендез поставил ему ногу на грудь, и придавав, начал победно орать воплем Тарзана в джунглях и колотить себя кулаками в грудь. Глаза агента снова полезли из орбит и на этот раз даже желудок решил проститься с содержимым: нестиранные носки Мендеза ужасно воняли через ботинок.

За окном сидела Ада. Местный курс знакомства с точными науками на практике возмутил ее, и она хотела помочь бедняге Леончику, однако перспектива стать «немного более просвещеннее под опытным руководством дедушки Мендеза» ее не прельщала.

На пороге показалась псина-мутант, которую недавно спас Леон из капкана. Пес демонстративно поднял лапку и помочился на кровать Мендеза.

Староста деревни недоуменно повернулся к животному, отпустив Леона.

Псина лукаво поглядела на Мендеза, и подойдя к окну, начала демонстративно крутить задницей.

-Вах! Ва-а-ах! Это ты, чудный песик! Как давно я тебя искал!- каким-то странным, изменившимся голосом промурлыкал Мендез, в его глазах запылал вожделенный огонь.

-Ну иди же ко мне, пушистый шалунишка, вместе мы очистим нашу карму!- и Мендез прыгнул на несчастное животное.

Собака с ужасом отпрыгнула в сторону, а Мендез впечатался в окно и со звоном вывалился наружу, прямо под носом у офигевшей от происходящего Ады. Девушка не удержалась и спрыгнула вниз.

Мендез очень неудачно приземлился прямо на стойло, провалив крышу. Оттуда сразу же с нечленораздельными криками выскочил упитанный ишак, выкрашенный в гламурненький эмо-розовый цвет, на боку которого красовалась надпись фиолетовой краской «пони», и ускакал в лес.

Крис уже второй час шел по следам бигфута, согнувшись в три погибели и изучая следы, вооружившись четырехкратной лупой а-ля «Шерлок Холмс». Следом за ним семенил верный НЕмезис, вооружившись четырехкратной базукой а-ля «коммандос». Неожиданно следы не то чтобы закончились, просто Крис вместе со своей лупой на полном ходу уткнулся в чьи-то волосатые ноги приблизительно семьдесят четвертого размера.

-Слышь мужик, отойди мальца. Мы тут с другом выслеживаем бигф… твою налево… ааааа… - робким лепетанием закончил свою наглую, самоуверенную фразу Крис, поскольку к этому моменту разогнулся и увидел, кто же собственно стоит на следах бигфута.

Бигфут. Огромный, волосатый, и как сказала бы Ада – брутальный самец. Из общего контекста выбивалось, однако, элегантное пенсне на морде огроменного тролля, а также совершенно нелепый розовый галстук-бабочка.

-Прошу прощения, любезный сеньор, - громоподобным рыком отвечал бигфут, поправляя «бабочку» на шее, - я несколько не уловил смысл вашей последней фразы. Если вы будете столь великодушны, повторить мне ее, я с радостью постараюсь вам помочь.

-Простите, вы не знаете, как пройти в библиотеку… - бедный Крис был так ошарашен ситуацией, что был просто не в силах придумать что-нибудь поумнее.

-Стааааарррррссс! – раздался сзади вопль верного НЕмезиса, бросающегося в атаку на мечту всех уфологов.

Затем бигфут ощутил легкий (по его мнению) толчок березовым прутиком (опять же, по его мнению) в спину. Оказывается, НЕмезис все это время задумчиво обходил его со всех сторон, чеша репу и прикидывая шансы на успех. Затем, придя к выводу, что фронтальная атака здесь не канает, НЕмезис зашел со спины, и с небольшого разбега огрел бигфута березовым дрыном по хребту.

Одним движением бигфут сцапал НЕмезиса за шею, и приподняв над землей сего трепыхающегося монстрюгана, принялся с удивлением рассматривать. Правда, при этом немного не рассчитал силу захвата, и бедный НЕмезис из фиолетового стал сначала пунцовым, затем синим, а затем и заметно позеленел.

-Держись! Я щас! - обнадежил своего полузадушенного, но еще трепыхавшегося питомца Крис, хватая базуку. Затем он быстро, но аккуратно прицелился бигфуту точно в лоб, и задержав дыхание плавно нажал на спуск.

…Вместо оглушительного залпа раздалось негромкое «чик», и до проницательного Криса дошло, что боеприпасы закончились. Причем довольно некстати.

Бигфут обернулся на щелчок, и судя по его нахмуренному взгляду – правильно оценил ситуацию. Напрасно Крис с фальшивой лыбой на лице пытался спрятать огромную ракетную установку за спину. Она там решительно не помещалась.

-АЙ, БЛ*! – неожиданно возопил бигфут, бешено тряся рукой – то мстительный НЕмезис, стоило лишь врагу ослабить хватку, изловчился и укусил его за палец.

-АААГРРРРРР… - выдал уже более шаблонную для снежных человеков фразу бигфут, снова усиливая хватку, и с непроизвольно крякнувшим НЕмезисом в руке приближаясь к Крису, с трудом подавлявшему непреодолимое желание бросить своего питомца, и с душераздирающим криком убежать прочь.

Через мгновение на полянке завязался конкретный, мощный бой. Протекал он с переменным успехом – то бигфут что есть силы колошматил ох**вающего Криса продолжающим вынужденно крякать НЕмезисом, то Крису удавалось увернуться, и тогда бигфут топтал его ногами.

«Все, нам п***ц» - промелькнула в голове Криса умная мысль в промежутке между ударом в пах и пинком под ребра.

-ЭТО УЖ ТОЧНО, СЕНЬОР! ВАМ П***Ц! – рявкнул бигфут, плавно наращивая амплитуду ударов, по-видимому входя в азарт.

Неизвестно чем бы закончилось это эпическое сражение, если бы на полянку внезапно не выскочило диковинное животное. С виду его можно было принять за ослика, однако нетипичный для осликов гламурный розовый эмо-окрас не позволял этого сделать. Также отрицала причастность животного к осликам категоричная надпись «пони», выполненная неизвестным умельцем фиолетовой краской.

Бигфут, быстро потерявший интерес к мордобою, с интересом уставился на зверушку. А тот, недоверчиво покосившись на присутствующих, взбрыкнул копытцами и умчался в лесную даль. Бигфут потрусил за ним, верный своему призванию натуралиста изучавшего редкие виды (вроде себя, например).

Крис и НЕмезис, будучи не столь любознательными, остались лежать на полянке.

-Ты как, «Пестдец»? – участливо вопросил Крис, ощупывая руками голову.

-Пестдец, - не то откликнулся, не то резюмировал НЕмезис, пытаясь мутировать обратно в первоначальное состояние.

-А знаешь, я тут подумал – а на хрена нам бигфут? Его ж прокормить целая проблема. А в зоопарке сейчас не сезон, не примут…

НЕмезис согласно закивал головой, чуть не заработав при этом сотрясение.

-Пошли лучше к темному и мрачному замку, - выдвинул очередную гениальность Крис, - там все наши собираются собираться. Будем забарывать зло.

_Попробуйте угадать, в честь кого названа следующая глава? Спорим на двадцатку, не угадаете! _

Глава 16. Ужасное Убище. (написано практически полностью Just Fan и Lobovoj)

**«**Кто же я?»

«Наверное, я Винсент Голдман, управляющий островом!»

«Нет, никакой я не управляющий островом…а жаль….»

«А может я Арк Томпсон?»

«Не-а никакой я не Арк Томпсон!»

«Стоп…это уже было…»

«Я – Белый Орел!»

«Не-а, я не Орел»

«а-а… Я же Луис Сера!»

Луис открыл глаза. Вокруг было ничего не видно. Голова раскалывалась.

«Меня куда-то тянуло и вдруг стало темно. Или резко наступила ночь, или я ослеп»

«О Боже! Мои глаза. Они ведь так нравились сеньоритам!»…

…Многострадальный Луис уже битый час блуждал по болоту, неосознанно нарезая круги. Сориентироваться на местности сильно мешал плотно надетый на голову пень, в котором к тому же, судя по запаху, ранее проживал сородич Полоскунса.

Неустанно петляющий по болоту исследователь, бормоча древнее испанское заклинание «Путо Мадре» в конце концов набрел на двух ганадосов, прикармливающих лягушек. При виде чего-то бесформенного, состоящего сплошь из растительности, ганадосы сначала тихо ахнули, затем также тихонько пукнули, боясь потревожить незваного гостя.

-Ч-ч-что эт-т-то? – наконец вернулся дар речи к одному из них.

-Это Великий и Ужасный Чупакабра, - пролепетал второй, несомненно более эрудированный ганадос, - свирепый дух древности. Страж болот.

-Что он с нами сделает? – с паническими нотками в голосе спросил первый, - он нас сожрет? Разорвет на куски? Затопчет копытами?

-Если бы… Насколько я знаю легенду – он нас отчупакабрит. Насмерть…

Тем временем Луис услышав человеческие голоса, пошел в направлении звука, протягивая руки и пытаясь позвать на помощь. Но учитывая тот факт, что на его голову по-прежнему был по самые уши натянут пень – получалось плохо:

-Пмммгггыыыыт, - протяжно ревело чудовище, медленно надвигаясь на обкакавшихся со страху (совершенно нормальная реакция в данной ситуации) ганадосов, протягивая к ним свои цепкие зеленые щупальца.

-ААААААААА! – дружно сказали оба, и мастерски выполнив полицейский разворот, скрылись за линией горизонта.

Ничего не понявший Луис продолжил ковылять в заданном направлении, доверчиво вытянув вперед руки, и время от времени призывая на помощь…

Неожиданно рядом с Адой раздались громкие шаги. Даже можно сказать – оглушительный цокот копыт. Девушка обернулась и увидела буквально в трех метрах от себя огроменного верзилу с бычьей головой, на которой сверкали мелкие красные злобные глазки, и с увесистой шипованной дубиной в могучей правой руке.

-МУУУУУУУ! – представился незнакомец.

В ответ Ада испустила пронзительный визг, и запустив в верзилу сломанной туфлей, бросилась наутек, петляя между домами. Верзила последовал за ней, бешено размахивая дубиной и круша все, что попадалось ему на пути.

-Леон! Выгляни на минуточку! – крикнула Ада, делая эффектное сальто от стены, куда секундой позже с грохотом врезалась шипастая дубина.

Верный Леон разумеется тут же высунулся из окна, чтобы прийти на помощь, однако увидев происходящее, с тихим возгласом «ой бл*» спрятался обратно.

-Узрите ярость Дель Торро, собаки неверные! – вещал оклемавшийся от падения Мендез, картинно вытянув правую руку с раскрытой ладонью.

-МУУУУУУУ! – вещал Дель Торро, с нескрываемым энтузиазмом гоняясь за Адой, и разнося в щепки окружающий ландшафт.

-Держись, любимая! – раздалось откуда-то сверху.

Ада на бегу вскинула голову – на крыше сидел Леон, с интересом следя за происходящим. Учитывая, что все заряды для своего оружия он потратил еще давно, суперагент решил, по-видимому, ограничиться моральной поддержкой.

Метнув в возлюбленного уничтожающий взгляд, изрядно взмокшая от беготни Ада, продолжила метаться по деревне, уворачиваясь от мощных атак Дель-Торро.

-Ада! – внезапно осенило Леона, - Ада! Да ведь это же человекообразный бык!

-НУ? – сказала Ада, пробегавшая мимо. На более длинный вопрос ей просто не хватило бы времени.

-Баранки гну! Быки ненавидят красный цвет! Они от него звереют! А на тебе – красное платье! Сечешь?

«А ведь и правда» - подумала Ада, и на бегу расстегнула молнию. Платье эффектно упало к ногам девушки, оставив ее лишь в сногсшибательном черном бикини.

Дель Торро остановился, недоуменно помотал головой, а затем с ревом «МУУУУ» - вновь продолжил гоняться за своей истошно вопящей жертвой.

-Ада! Я вспомнил! Да ведь быки же – дальтоники! – вновь осенило Леона.

-Ай-я-яй, не знать таких элементарных вещей, - укоризненно покачал головой Мендез.

-Но… ведь зато бегать стало гораздо удобней… Правда, милая? – робко спросил Леон, надеясь что все-таки смог хоть чем-то помочь.

Ада и Дель Торро с шумом и грохотом скрылись вдали. Мендез поспешил за ними, бросая на Дель Торро восхищенные взгляды. Леон спустился с крыши, и вытер рукавом пот со лба.

-Ффух, кажется отбились!..

Леон почувствовал, что в его носу появилось слишком много лишнего зеленого вещества. Недолго думая, тренированный, закаленный и добропорядочный правительственный агент засунул палец в нос, а затем вытер длиннющую зеленую козявку о свои модные и жутко дорогие спец-брюки.

_«Ути, какая хорошая!» _- восхищенно подумал он, глядя, как сопля медленно подсыхает с краев, въедаясь в материю. Как приятно было хоть ненадолго отвлечься на что-нибудь прекрасное по сравнению с окружающим бардаком и безманерством! Неприличие и безнравственность местных жителей просто не знала границ – Леон собственными глазами видел, как один из них сидел посреди сельской дороги, и, тихо напевая себе под нос «яблоки на снегу», гадил, в прямом смысле слова! Такого нарушения общественных порядков и просто моральных ценностей Леон давно не встречал. Но он просто очешуел, когда крестьянин невозмутимо отодвинулся чуть в сторону, посмотрел на собственное произведение искусства, мило улыбаясь, начал прямо руками подтирать себе задницу.

- Просто безобразие! – сорвалось у Леона, и он в ужасе захлопнул рот рукой, едва не сломав себе челюсть и не отправив себя в нокаут.

_«Ну вот, теперь синяки будут!»_ плаксиво подумал агент, прежде чем крестьянин повернул голову в его сторону.

Они так и пялили друг на друга. По волосатой ноге мужика текло нечто шоколадное. Он это почувствовал, и, явно разозлившись, выпалил Леону:

- Да ты зломудолихосучья сракомандавошина о#уевающая злодолбокосым вафлесраном от собственной залуповафлезалупной не въ&бучести!

Затем он грязно и нагло выругался на испанском, подтянул штаны и пошел прочь.

Глядя на уже почти засохшую соплю на своих штанах, Леон вздохнул и еще раз подумал о том, в какое некультурное общество все-таки он попал.

Сверху заморосил мелкий и противный дождик, и бывший ментяра, а ныне суперагент зашел в самую чистую лачугу, надеясь хоть немного переждать противную мряку.

И вдруг внутри Леона началась самая настоящая революция.

Желудок с урачинем обернулся вокруг собственной оси, в голове запаморочилось, и на миг показалось, что внутри него что-то ползает. Некстати вспомнился фильм «Чужие».

Леон с ужасом глядел, как на руках вспучились вены и начали назревать огромный гнойные прыщи.

Охреневший от боли и ужаса, агент нетвердыми ногами подошел к зеркалу.

Почему-то из отражения на него пялилось выпученными глазами ужасное уёбище с прыщавым распухшим фейсом.

_«Мать моя мужчина, да на меня же чиксы смотреть с такими прЫсчами не будут! Где мой крэм?» _

Метаморфозы продолжались. Вдобавок ко всему Леон пёрнул, и запах придал лицу светло-зеленоватый оттенок.

-Ой, мое прекрасное лицо?- отчаянно произнесло уёбище голосом Леона и грохнулось в обморок.

_/ / /_

-Ура!- закричали читатели этого рассказа. –Наконец-то авторы установили бикини-мод для Ады!-

Ту же раздался недовольный возглас читательниц: -А когда уже авторы мод на голого Леона поставят? А то несправедливо получается!-

/ / /

Глава 17. О жестоких неизбежностях судьбы. (написано в соавторстве с Just Fan)

Как жестоки бывают порой превратности судьбы…

Вы можете быть свирепым и мощным, вселяющим ужас и благоговейный трепет, вы можете быть даже местным полубожеством, предметом всеобщего восхищения и думать, что вам позволено все в этом мире. Вы можете обмануть свою судьбу, и даже саму смерть…

Лишь одна вещь в этом мире вам не по силам – это увернуться от гигантского скотоотбойника, установленного на бампере самогонохода.

-Ммммуааамммаааа… - только и успел пролепетать бедный Дель Торро, прежде чем тьма сгустилась над ним.

-НННОООООООУУУ! – проорал стоявший в отдалении Мендез, и не в силах смотреть на эту ужасную картину, грохнулся в обморок.

Загнанная до потери сознания Ада, сложившуюся ситуацию комментировать вообще отказалась, и отвесив язык, потеряла сознание.

…Трое наемников вылезли из самогонохода. Они склонились над поверженным Дель Торро, задумчиво чеша репы.

-Ну? – после некоторой паузы сказал Михаил, - есть у кого предположения, что на борту рисовать? Человечка, или же все-таки корову?

-Давай подождем, пока очухается, да у него же и спросим, - как обычно блеснул смекалкой Николай, - да и к тому же смотри, какой редкий вид! Этого точно уфологам загоним, по рублю за килограмм!

Тем временем Ханк, обходя самогоноход с ведерком краски и трафаретом в руках, наткнулся на неподвижную Аду в сногсшибательном черном бикини.

-Эй, ребята! – обрадовано заорал Ханк, - я тут нашел Леонкину подружку! И она похоже не очень хорошо себя чувствует! Короче, вы постойте на шухере, а я ей щас наверное искусственное дыхание буду делать!

-Опять ты все усложняешь, - укорил Ханка подошедший Николай, - смотри и учись!

Затем он отхлебнул из фляжки со спиртом, и склонившись над Адой, выдохнул ей прямо в лицо. Та резко закашлялась, с вытаращенными глазами, ловя ртом воздух.

-На, запей, - сочувствующе сказал подошедший Михаил, протягивая ей свою фляжку.

В результате, запив спирт самогоном брюквенной очистки – Ада почувствовала необыкновенный духовный подъем.

-Мне надо назад в деревню, - сказала она, резко вскакивая, - си ю эраунд, бойс!

-Подожди, я с тобой! – крикнул охваченный внезапным благородным порывом Ханк, намереваясь кинуться следом.

-Стоять! – поймал его за шиворот Михаил, - а ты с нами на ферму! За салом, как договаривались. Так, теперь что с этим, рогатеньким, решаем?

-Пока что рогами за пень привяжем, чтоб не сбежал, а на обратном пути заберем. Надо еще на ферме тележку под него присмотреть, - предложил Николай, без сомнения самый креативный человек из всей компании…

…Бронетехника умчалась вдаль и было слышно лишь как Михаил с Николаем пели хором:

-Три танкиста выполи по триста…-

-И песдетц машине боевой!- продолжил песню протяжным соло Ханк.

В мрачных, темных, вонючих подвальных застенках замка Салазара, куда никогда не ступала нога человека - мрачный, вонючий, и обросший как бирюк ганадо Дон Педро охранял камеру с американской пленницей. Видимо в наказание за какое-то прегрешение он был сослан на этот каторжный участок.

Писклявый девичий голос из камеры не умолкал не на секунду. Монологи пленницы периодически сменялись требованиями адвоката, угрозами и вежливыми просьбами выпустить ее отсюда, мать их за ногу в расколбас налево!. После этих тирад пленница обычно пускалась петь песни «А-атпустите меня в Гималаи!», «Сижу за решеткой в темнице сырой…», «Сижу на нарах как король на именинах…», «Мой папа-босс и всем глаза на жопу натянет» (из рэп репертуара, выдуманное, по всей видимости самой пленницей). Песни аккомпанимировались игрой металлической тарелкой по решетке. После снова начинались монологи и требования. И так по кругу. Даже во сне юная американка продолжала что-то громко бормотать пронзительным голосом.

Спастись от этой беспрестанной какофонии не помогали даже две морковки, которые дон Педро заткнул себе в уши по самую ботву. На десятом часу своего дежурства (дон Педро славился на всю Пуэблю своим стоическим терпением) он не выдержал, и распахнув дверь камеры, решительно направился к девчонке, желая заткнуть ей рот своим носком, а руки – связать.

-Но-но, ты куда руки тянешь, мудилла?... А-а-а-! Папа! Пама-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-ги-и-и-и-и-и—и-и-и-и-и-и-и-те!

Писклявый вопль Эшли перешел на ультразвук и его эффект можно было сравнить лишь с «фаталити» Синдел из Мортал Комбата №3

Дон Педро заткнул руками уши, не в силах терпеть более эту пытку. Это и была его фатальная ошибка. В следующий миг он почувствовал удар в пах и глупо улыбнувшись ушел в нирвану, окидывая копыта.

Эшли неприменула воспользоваться моментом и из чистого везения, поблуждав немного выбралась из замка.

Весь путь ее сопровождался следующим мысленным монологом: «Ой , я сломала ноготок!... О черт, я в гамно вступила! Злые дядьки срут где-попало!... А что будет, если нажать на эту кнопочку? Ой, я не хотела!...»

Эшли устремилась вдаль от замка. Ее слух приятно ласкали крики дона Педро, которому вот уже второй час по приговору Салазара палач рубил голову тупым топором.

Хутор Пуэблядского поселения был всполошен. О тишине не могло быть и речи. Слышался отборный русский мат, крики боли ганадосов, визг свиней и звуки выплевываемых зубов.

Крис и Немезис подошли к мрачному замку.

- Кажется тут!- произнес Крис, сверяясь с цветной спутниковой картой. То что, в эту карту кто-то заворачивал что-то жирное, отчего «объектов» на ней лишь добавилось, Криса видимо не смущало.

По пути сюда он не забыл наведаться в лагерь и обвешать своего питомца боеприпасами с ног до головы. В довершение ко всему, в зубах Немезис сжимал старинную алебарду, т.к. руки были заняты.

-А ну-ка, Песдетц, дай-ка предупредительный залп в воздух!- распорядился Крис. –Я покажу нашим русским, как надо замки брать!-

Немезис вежливо пальнул в одну из башен. Крышу разнесло к Итишкиной Матери.

Однако из замка почему-то никто так и не показался.

Обескураженный Немезис повторил этот свой «тук-тук» во вторую башну, благополучно разнеся крышу и на ней.

Снова никто не отозвался.

-Да что они, заснули там что-ли?- удивился Крис, -А ну, давай, покажи им, что мы пришли с миром!-…

…Войдя в раж, Немезис палил по замку из своей базуки, причем одновременно из всех четырех стволов. Палил яростно, но осторожно: где-то внутри могли быть и их друзья.

Крис уже устал подносить новые ракеты.

Стены и башни замка постепенно уменьшались этаж за этажом.

Внезапно монстр-ракетометчик отпихал свободной лапой своего спутника и присоедил к ракетнице пулеметную ленту с ракетами, вместо патронов. Взяв ракетницу под мышку, он начал палить из нее, как из пулемета, отправляя по фамильному имению семейства Салазар целые очереди деструктивных зарядов.

Немезис вошел в состояние берсеркера. Теперь ничего не могло его остановить. Монстр продолжал реветь и давить на курок, даже когда снаряды закончились.

На месте горделивой твердыни теперь лежала горстка камней, да высились остовы двух башен, между которыми был протянут мост.

Из-под руин развевался грязно-белый флаг.

Крис поднес к глазам бинокль:

-Ба, да это же не флаг, это чьи-то грязные портянки на древке!-

Из-за кучки обломков выбежал сгорбленный старик-дворецкий.

-Не стгелляйте, не стгелляйте!- кортавя загнусавил он, причитая.

-А ну признавайся, где Леон?- потребовал Крис

-Не згнаю я никакого Леона и не было его тут!- категорично заявил дворецкий.

-А это разве был не мрачный и угрюмый замок Салазара?- удивился Крис.

-Нет. Мгачный и уггюмый замок Салазага в той стогоне- махнул куда-то на горизонт дворецкий. –А этот замок сеньог Кгаузег выигхал в кагхты у Саддлега.

-Ну извини старик, ошиблись мы малехо!- извинился Крис.

-Да ничего-ничего- залямзил дворецкий опасливо поглядывая на Немезиса.

Немезис в это время прыгал от радости. Перспектива разнести нафиг еще один замок обрадовала монстра, как может обрадовать слиток золота старого скрягу.

**Глава 18. Дева из прошлого. **(написано в соавторстве с Just Fan и Lobovoj)

Если вы, дорогие читатели, надеетесь, что хотя бы в этом романтично-приключенческом фановском рассказе о Великом и Вечном, речь пойдет о любовной искорке между Леоном и Эшли, то скажу вам, что нихера подобного не произойдет. А почему? Да потому, что…

Леон мрачно брел по направлению к лагерю, зажимая лицо спиртосодержащими салфетками. Настроение, ранее бывшее на нуле – теперь ушло в минус. И причиной этому было не то, что он вероятно провалил задание президента, так и не найдя до сих пор Эшли, а скоропостижная утеря собственной неотразимости.

Как и любой человек в приступе меланхолии, смотрел Леон исключительно под ноги, и поэтому даже не заметил, как с кем-то столкнулся. Причем этот «кто-то» по-видимому был гораздо легче, а посему – с противным девчачьим визгом отлетел в сторону, прямо на старательно загаженные ганадосами участки местности.

-Ай! Чтоб ты сдо-о-ох, га-андон, слепа-аша-арый! – раздался чей-то подозрительно знакомый писклявый базар.

Леон отнял руки с салфетками от лица – перед ним, в куче фекальных нечистот, сидела сама цель его миссии! При этом ругаясь так, что любой сапожник случайно оказавшийся рядом, тут же схватил бы блокнот и принялся старательно конспектировать.

-Эшли! – завопил Леон, кидаясь к девчонке.

Вообще-то он ее терпеть не мог, еще со времен своего студенчества, но он был дико рад успешному выполнению задания.

-АААА! НИ ПАДХАДИ, АЦЦКИЙ СОТОНА! – завизжала не узнавшая своего прыщавого спасителя Эшли. Она выхватила из кармана газовый баллончик, и грозно пшикнула прямо в глаза многострадальному агенту.

Леон заорал, снова хватаясь за лицо, и поэтому не увидел незамедлительно последовавший коварный удар коленом в пах. Не ожидавший такой подлости, суперагент рухнул на землю. Теперь уже хватаясь руками за яйца, и истошно вопя, Леон смог разглядеть как Эшли схватила здоровенный булыжник, и занесла его над головой несчастного копа…

Секунда – и все вокруг окутала тьма…

…Очнулся Леон только через два часа. Голова болела приблизительно так же, как после первого застолья с русскими наемниками. Рядом слышался ненавистный писклявый базар:

…-Во-о-о-о-от, а еще здесь та-а-акой аба-а-алденный мрачный замок в га-арах есть! Су-упер, я тебе га-аварю! Ну-у-у все-е, па-а-ка, батарея са-адится. Чмоки-чмоки!

_«Прошмандовка е**ная»_ - подумал Леон, а вслух сказал с фальшивым добродушием :

-Эшли! Это ты, моя девочка?

-Ой, дядя Леон а-ачнулся! – радостно затараторила Эшли, за это время уже опознавшая свою жертву, присаживаясь рядом, и заботливо прикладывая к шишке на голове холодный булыжник. Судя по запекшимся бурым пятнам – тот же самый.

-Вот тва-а-ая ма-абила, дядя Леня, - продолжала Эшли протягивая Леону его служебный видеофон, - я тут па-абалтала с па-адружкой немного, пака ты спал!

Сцапав видеофон, Леон машинально проверил баланс.

«Ваш долг оператору составил пятьсот долларов. Ну, мы до вас доберемся! Билайн»

-Я сма-атрю, у тебя пра-а-аблемная кожа, дядя Ле-еня, - не унималась Эшли, не знающая такого состояния как «немного помолчать», - вот ва-азьми мой тоник, он проста-а «вау» какой чуда-а-адейственный! Кстати, как тебе мой мо-о-однючий ма-асковский акцент?

-ЗЗЗААААТКНИИИИИСЬ! – не выдержал бедный суперагент и с головой ушел во мрачные воспоминания…

…Первый курс полицейской академии. Еще едва-едва переступив порог этого заведения, Леон понял, что его ждет великое будущее. Он будет спасать невинных от лишних денег в карманах, конфисковывать мобильники, излучающие вредоносные волны в мозг ни о чем не подозревающих граждан, и наводить свои порядки у себя на районе. И все это под прикрытием правительства. От одной только мысли об этом у Леона от улыбки лопалась губа, а от внезапного напора – ширинка штанов. Каждый раз Леон расстраивался, ведь штаны на нем просто горели, а он уже устал отбирать их у кадетов.

Эти мысли помогали ему в многочисленных аццких тренировках.

Но в тот день даже мысль о грядущей райской жизни не помогла Леону.

Не с того, не с мать его сего, посмотреть на их тренировку пришел сенатор Грэхем. Обычно кадеты с радостью принимали его в свою компанию, и шли с ним гонять в футбол, пить пиво, стрелять косяки и сигареты у малолеток, блевать на свежевыстреженные газоны, а затем, когда все уже немного захмелеют, все они дружно обкладывали американское правительство. Больше всего Грэхем сетовал на некое «злокосогондонное троемудачище», которое не желало выдавать членам сената больше 2 рулонов туалетной бумаги в неделю. По словам Грэхема это был верх недемократичности и не уважения к самым важным частям тела.

Но в этот раз Грэхем взял с собой… нечто ужаснее дронного колладйера, аццкой сотоны, математики и старушек в трамваях одновременно. Свою маленькую дочку Эшли.

Леон пытался подружиться с маленькой девочкой, и присел перед ней на колени, и уже было погладил по голове, как почувствовал, что рука по локоть куда-то исчезла и кожу пронзила боль, как ему показалось, от порядка семидесяти зубов.

-Отцепись, сцука малолетняя! А-а-а-а-а-а бицепса лишают! Херомондило зубатое отокуйед! Леан вапаснасти!- горланил ошалевший от боли и ужаса кадет что есть силы тряся рукой вверх-вниз, стараясь сбросить с себя кровожадного монстра. Но не тут-то было. Спустя полчаса, когда с десяток здоровых кадетов смогли наконец разжать челюсть дочурки Грэхема и разрулить конфузную ситуацию, прояснилась цель визита сенатора: ОСМОТР ФИЗИЧЕСКОЙ ПОДГОТОВКИ КАДЕТОВ.

Воспоминания Леона перешли в полный ФЛЭШБЕК:

Леон на первом курсе полицейской академии. Сенатор Грэхем с маленькой дочкой участвует в осмотре физической подготовки первокурсников-полицейских.

Вымотанные кадеты еле дышат, среди них после забега пытается отдышаться и Леон.

Возле сенатора вьется его юная дочь со словами

-Папа, па-апа, ну пусть слоники еще побегают.

-Эшли, ну они же устали, посмотри как они тяжко дышат.

-Ну пап! Ну ПУСТЬ СЛОНИКИ ПОБЕГАЮТ!

Сенатор, откашлявшись, шепчет что-то на ухо инструктору.

Инструктор, надрывая глотку:

-Кадеты, надеть противогазы! БЕГОМ МАРШ!

Все, включая Леона, с ненавистью глядят на маленькую девочку, и надев противогазы из последних сил тащатся через полосу препятствий.

КОНЕЦ ФЛЭШБЕКА.

Ада вернулась в поселение и сараями-амбарами-огородами добралась к дому-на-отшибе. Она уже изрядно замерзла и хотела поскорее одеться. Вот уже было видно и ее платье, так и лежащее на дороге, однако дальнейший путь девушки преградили пятеро местных мужиков.

Они грозно окружили ее и начали насвистывать. Один из них держал огромную деревянную перекладину и толстые веревки.

-Вы что, хотите меня распять?- поинтересовалась Ада, разглядывая перекладину в руках одного из грязных недоносков.

Откровенно пялившиеся на ее прелести под сногшибательным черным бикини местные сексуальные маньяки заржали:

-Во дает! Раз пять… Да ты и десятью разами от нас не отделаешься!-

С этими словами извращенцы кинулись на нее. Однако Ада была слишком не в духе. За долю секунды прошло несколько ударов ногой в пах, коленную чашечку и в зубы, также несколько штрыкающих ударов в глаза двумя пальцами. Обойдя выведенных ненадолго из строя врагов, Ада быстро облачилась в свое красное платье. Тот факт, что оно вымокло под дождем, ее совершенно не обрадовал. И выдернув из ближайшего забора гибкий, но прочный дрынок, она начала оприходовать незадачливых маньяков по-серьезному. Наверное, чтобы немного согреться…

…Через некоторое время Ада подкралась к окну ВИП-комнаты молильного дома и подслушивала сборы трех: Мендеза, Салазара и Саддлера.

Низкорослый кастелян и староста деревни наперебой жаловались лорду.

-Они не дают нам спокойно реализовывать наши злодейские замыслы!- возмущался Мендез.

-Севодня соггвали идеологическую пгоповедь на площади!- поскуливал Салазар.

-А у меня вообще моего любимого скакуна угнали! Не конь, а огонь был, да еще и редкого розового цвета,- всплакнул Мендез

-А мне тгибуну поломали. А ведь она денех стоит. Вы думаете у бедного Салазага их много?- плакался в робу Саддлеру коротышка.

-Вы выставили оцепление?- поинтересовался Саддлер.

-Мы его выставили, но наших людей постоянно гоняет какая-то стгашная машина. Да еще чупакабга объявилась!- промямлил Салазар и незаметно высморкался в робу лорду

-А еще урожай сцуки американские пиздят!- распинался Мендез, -А недавно на хуторе вообще объявились какие-то русские. Забрали самых жирных свиней и вместо денег подарок гарнизону раздали. Пиздюль называется. Больно, зато всем досталось.-

Саддлер тщательно записал все в книгу жалоб.

А затем Мендез кинулся на шею лорду заливаясь горючими слезами.

-А что они сделали, с моим бедненьким Дел Торро!- всхлипывая простонал староста, плачась прямо в жилетку лорда Саддлера, которую тот носил под робой. -Мое сердце едва не разорвалось, а потом я лишился чувств. А когда очухался, мои люди уже перенесли меня в безопасную халупу. Я так и не знаю, где теперь тело моего дорого минотаврика!-

Саддлер с трудом оторвал от себя причитавшего Мендеза, и порывшись в карманах, протянул ему что-то.

-Вот, на тебе боевую наждачку, пойди и надери им задницы!-

-Спасибо, мой Лорд,- благоговейно пролепетал Мендез, прижимая к груди «грозное оружие», -Извините мой Лорд, но что это за странный запах от нее?-

-Мои предки уже 16 веков надирали задницы своими недругами именно этой наждачкой! Будь осторожен с этой семейной реликвией!- дал ценные инструкции Саддлер старосте.

А затем обратился к Рамону Салазару.

- Мне вот сорока на хвосте принесла, что пленница сбежала!-

-Ну что вы, мой логхд!-

-А говорят, что ее видели в селе.-

-Да нет это им показалось. Спегмотоксикоз у жителей, вот и видятся им юные девы в коготких юбках!- замялся Салазар.

Ситуацию разрядил дикий рев:

-АА-а-а-а-а-а! Полундра!-

С этими воплями в комнату вбежал Джек Краузер. Цвет его лица и налитых яростью глаз соответствовал цвету любимой беретки.

-Это что ж творится? Шеф? МОЙ замок кто-то поверг в руины. Там осталось всего лишь две башни – и те на соплях держутся, да еще и ворота каким-то чудом уцелели!-

-Да неужели? Ой, какая же трагедия! – притворно посочувствовал Саддлер, вспоминая, как проиграл этот замок Краузеру в карты, и как с досады пожелал чудному строенью «простоять» еще сто лет.

«Все-таки есть справедливость в мире» - подумал Саддлер, ехидно потирая руки, а затем обратился к Джеку.

-Я бы дал тебе боевую наждачку моих предков, чтобы разобраться с виновными, но извини, я уже отдал ее Мендезу, его вон тоже обижают.!- с фальшивым сочувствием благородно предложил Лорд

«В жпу ее себе засунь» - мрачно подумал Краузер.

«Я вот тебе как засуну!» -еще мрачнее подумал Саддлер, который умел читать в сердцах людей.

-Я иду на военный склад, беру все, что приглянется, и больше за себя не отвечаю! Эти неизвестные ублюдки еще ответят за мой бедный замок!- категорично заявил Краузер.

«Пиздуй, пиздуй, Рэмбо хренов! Чтоб тебя гранатой разорвало! Чтоб тебе пули из говна попались! Чтоб у тебя стиральная машинка с толкача заводилась! Будешь знать, как чужие замки в карты выигрывать.» - мысленно пожелал удачи Краузеру Саддлер, а вслух сказал:

-Благословляю тебя, сын мой! Нади этих ублюдков и покажим им силу Иллюминадос!-

/ / /  
-Уууу!- недовольно загудели читатели этого рассказа. –Авторы зачем-то отключили бикини-мод для Ады...  
-Она-же простудится,- категорично заявили авторы, и ушли думать над продолжением.

О том, что у авторов бикини мод был лишь в триальной версии, они скромно умолчали...  
/ / /

Глава 19. WWF отдыхает…(написано в соавторстве с Just Fan)

Леон и Эшли бродили по гостеприимной Пуэбле, тщетно пытаясь найти дорогу в лагерь. Вообще-то у Леона в мобильнике был установлен навигатор, но в результате двухчасового пиздения Эшли со своей подружкой, сопровождаемого видеозарисовками – батарея вырубилась, а зарядник Леон оставил в лагере.

Всю дорогу Леон продолжал меланхолично смотреть под ноги. Настроение, ранее упавшее до нуля, а позднее ушедшее в минус – теперь стремилось к минус бесконечности. Бедному агенту страстно хотелось одновременно несколько вещей – найти лагерь, отдохнуть, выпить и закусить, отлюбить Аду, и перее**ть Эшли огромным булыжником по голове! Ибо та, как водится, не умолкала ни на секунду.

-Ммммууууу… - неожиданно раздался рядом чей-то слабый, жалостный голос.

Леон поднял взгляд – неподалеку, в противоестественной позе, находился его недавний враг – Дель Торро, примотанный веревками за рога к невысокому пню. Бедный минотавр испытывал сильнейший дискомфорт, даже не столько из-за того, что побывал в мощнейшем ДТП с участием бронетехники. Дело в том, что в этом пне уже совершенно точно обитал недавно сородич Полоскунса.

-АААА! НИ ПАДХАДИ, АЦЦКИЙ СОТОНА! – завизжала Эшли, прыгая в кучу навоза, и стараясь зарыться как можно глубже.

При виде этого, настроение у Леона несколько поднялось, до простого минуса.

Агент правильно оценил окружающую оперативную обстановку и, в отличии от безмозглого писклявого существа по имени Эшли Грехем, сразу понял, что противник обездвижен и беспомощен. Кулаки Леона так и чесались. От нахлынувших чувств, он даже и не мог решить сразу, как именно поглумиться над поверженным монстром. Однако в очередной раз принюхавшись, он понял откуда идет такая знакомая мерзкая вонь. И в тот же момент он почувствовал даже жалость к бедному быдлу.

Медленно и неотвратимо (мысленно представляя себя Терминатором в исполнении Шварцнеггера) он подошел к Дель Торро, и занес над его головой огромный булыжник, заготовленный ранее для Эшли.

Дель Торро повернул голову и заглянул Леону прямо в глаза.

«Спасибо, браток, м-у-у-у», - явственно читалось в его коровьем взгляде.

«Да на здоровье!» - читалось в добрых глазах Леона.

Леон разжал руки – и минотавр, глупо улыбаясь, погрузился в блаженную нирвану бессознанки, где не было никаких мерзких запахов.

-Я могучий Язон! Нет! Я просто Великий Геракл! – победно заорал суперагент, поставив ногу на поверженного врага, и колотя себя в грудь кулаками. Более всего он жалел сейчас, что мобила разрядилась так некстати, а то бы получились отличные снимки на фоне трофея.

Услышав победные вопли своего спутника, Эшли осторожно приподнялась из кучи навоза, дабы осмотреться.

-Не высовывайся! Он все еще опасен! – «спохватился» Леон, и выкрикнул протяжно: -М-у-у-у-у-у-

Послушная девочка Эшли снова с головой нырнула в навоз. Леон ухмыльнулся. Настроение его снова несколько поднялось, и теперь находилось просто на нуле.

Вспоминая по-матери брутального, но интеллигентного Тролля-естествоиспытателя, Крис с Немезисом наткнулись на очередное «чудо» местной фауны, которое тоже, несомненно, было мечтой каждого уважающего себя уфолога. Причем «чудо» было крепко-накрепко привязано за рога к источавшему жуткое зловоние старому пню и лежало без единого признака жизни, кроме слабых дыхательных процессов. На лбу «чуды» красовалась десятисантиметровая шишка. Глаза Криса загорелись, а потом он вспомнил, как совсем недавно они как следует были позорно отмудоханы Троллем. Огонек в его глазах начал угасать. Однако новый редкий вид лежат неподвижно и, видимо, был безопасен… по крайней мере пока.

Немезис вопросительно поглядел на своего хозяина. Видимо монстер также проникся интересом к опасному бизнесу по торговле редкими жЫвотными. И предыдущая взбучка никак не остудила их взаимные взгляды на жизнь. Крис утвердительно кивнул головой. Немезис подошел к бесчувственному минотавру (да-да, самому настоящему минотавру!) и поднял его лапу, а затем отпустил. Лапа безжизненно упала на землю.

-Песдетц- констатировал Немезис.

-Ну тогда отвязывай его от этого усратого пня и понесем его продавать уфологам. Или в зоопарк, ну или в поликлинику для опытов...

Немезис поплевав на руки начал отвязывать рога от пня, а Крис тем временем приладил к ногам рогатого «чуды» ролики. Ведь не тащить же эту тушу на своих горбах?

Затем Немезис накинул на шею бычары лассо. В это время минотавр медленно начал приходить в себя. И первое, что он увидел, когда в его глазах прояснилось эта была улыбающаяся заточка Немезиса.

-М-у-у-?- удивился минотавр, а затем, побледнев, перепуганно заорал: -М-у-у-у-у-!- и что есть мочи ломанулся куда глаза глядят. Видимо, он реально принял Немезиса за АццкогоСотону. Однако далеко убежать ему не удалось: на роликах он стоял, как корова на льду. Лапы бедного Дел Торро разъехались в стороны и он раскорячился на шпагат, захрипев от боли в порваных мехах.

Напрягшись, Немезис поднял минотавра за грудки, и глядя в глаза рявкнул грозную фразу командно-матерным тоном:

-С-с-с-старс-с-с-с!-

-Му-у-у-у-а!- не менее грозно рявкнул в ответ Дел Торро, желавший теперь лишь одного: продать свою жизнь подороже.

Обхватив друг-друга за плечи, гиганты начали мериться силами.

- Х-у-у-у- простонал Немезис воротя мордой.

Дел Торро обрадовался, надеясь, что побеждает нашего монстрюгана. Однако он глубоко ошибся. Это была лишь реакция Немезиса на жуткую штыняру из никогда нечищенных зубов минотавра.

Немезис изловчился, и перехватив ручащима торс минотавра перекрутил того вверх тормашками и швырнул о земь, а затем, разогнавшись прыгнул на него, пытаясь добить локтем. Однако Бычара откатился в сторону и начал подниматься на ноги, а офигевший Немезис в это время пытался выковырять свой локоть из земли.

-Обожаю Рестлинг!- восторженно воскликнул Крис, усаживаясь поудобнее и раскрывая пачку с поп корном.

Пока Дел Торро откидывал с копыт ролики, успел подняться и Немезис. Однако бычара вдруг резко нагнулся и рванул вперед, припечатывая Немезиса башкой в стену одной из халуп. Стена провалилась, и оба гиганта исчезли внутри избушки.

Вскочив на лапы уже внутри помещения, Немезис схватил стул и обрушил его на башку несущегося в атаку Дел Торро. Бычара, посчитав звездочки вокруг головы и обломки стула под копытами, хрястнул монстрюгану по мордасам. Немезис в свою очередь, перехватил руку минотавра и запустил его фейсом о стену. От удара сверху на них рухнула крыша. Немезис вылез из-под обломков и торопливо вскарабкался на целую, но слегка треснувшую стену, где, пригнув колени, застыл в выжидании. Тут же из-под обломков крыши вылез минотавр. Немезис прыгнул на противника, раскорячившись в полете, чтобы пришибить врага всем своим нехилым весом. Однако, подлый бычара выхватив из руин толстую потолочную балку. Со всей дури он, как ярый бейсболист, шваркнул балкой по падающему на него Немезису, отправляя того в новый полет на несколько метров.

Обиженный Немезис вскочил и пнул с разбегу минотавра прямо ниже пояса. А затем, ухватив за копыта, раскрутил и швырнул в какой-то сарай, разнеся своим противником строение в пух-и-прах...

Через полчаса восемь зданий категорично не подлежали реставрации, а выдохшиеся противники заколотили друг-друга по-пояс в землю, и, пытаясь отдышаться, мерили один другого усталыми, но яростными глазами. Силы их оказались равны, и нельзя было сказать, кто выйдет из боя победителем.

Мимо них по улице прошла одинокая корова. Судя по ее внешнему виду, она была в загуле и просто-таки вожделела поскорее быка.

Немезис хитро посмотрел на Дел Торро.

/Тут авторы вооружились словарями монстровского языка и самоотверженно перевели для вас, неблагодарные читатели, следующий философский диалог./

-С-старс!- (Посмотри какая телка!)

-Му?- (Ну телка, ну и что?)

-Старс-старс?- (А ты что, девственник?)

-МУ!- (А это разве преступление? Зато, я культурно воспитан!)- с этими словами могучий Дел Торро покраснел и засмущался

-У-а-г-ррр- (Ха-ха-ха!)-

-МУУУУ!- (Скажешь кому, убью!)

-Г-р-р-р-а-а- (Ты грозный, как царь навозный, Ха-ха-ха…)

Отсмеявшись до слез Немезис наклонился к уху обиженного Дель Торро, и что-то заговорщицки ему прошептал, переодически указывая пальцем на огромный причендал минотавра.

-Му?- (Но как?) - удивился Дел Торро.

Немезис вытянул перед собой лапы, как-будто бы сжимал в них кого-то невидимого, и выполнил тазобедренным суставом несколько фрикционных движений.

-МУУУУУ! Му! - (А я думал, этой штукой только рыбу глушить можно! Ну я побежал, спасибо, братан!)

Дел Торро рванул за коровой, и слышно было лишь их воркование.

\\\ Тут авторы вооружились словарями языка животных и самоотверженно перевели для вас, неблагодарные читатели, следующий романтический диалог./

-М-у-у-у-(Ой, девушка, у вас такие прекрасные зубки)- заискивающе промычал минотавр

-М-у-у-у-у-у?- (Но я ведь к вам стою спиной, как же Вы могли видеть мои зубки?)- кокетливо отмычалась корова.

-М-у-у-у-! Му?- (Для того, чтобы отрастить такую чудесную задницу, нужно иметь прекрасные зубы! Можно ли вас пригласить на пару фрикций?)-

С этими словами наш бычий Казанова с объектом своих восхищений скрылся в ближайшем сарае.

Крис, глядя на все это лишь озадаченно почесал репу.

«Умнеет мой зверушка… Не силой, а мозгами отшил вражину» - подумал Рэдфилд умиленно глядя на своего питомца, который скромно швырялся булыжниками куда-то вдаль. При этом откуда-то из-за горизонта слышались выкрики на испанском: «Уй, mierda», или «puta madre» или «какой cabron камень бросил?»

Глава 20. Место встречи изменить низзя.

Пуэблядская деревня встречала тихий вечерок своей обычной размеренной жизнью. Кудахтали овцы, блеяли куры, ражли коровы и мычали лошади… бррр, то есть наоборот. Отправленные Мендезом в оцепление мужики, устав убегать от непонятной и страшной машины дружно дезертировали домой, придумав уважительные причины. Причем у доброй полусотни человек причины были одинаковы и их можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки: 1) надо шнурки погладить, 2) болит живот, 3) засорились чакры и их надо срочно ментально очистить, 4) заболела любимая теща. И лишь один умник придумал уважительную причину: «да ну его на…».

В общем, деревня плавно подходила к команде «отбой», по которой обычно всегда наступало темное время суток. Жители занимались своим вечерним туалетом в прямом смысле этого слова, по привычке, прямо посреди улиц. Особо рьяные и резвые жители умудрялись залезать для этого прямо на крыши домов (как своих так и чужих). Соседи бранились между собой на тему «ты мне больше не дружок, не садись на мой горшок», опять же в прямом смысле этих слов. Отважных мастериц, сестер Белла, которые работали в основном бензолобзиком и бензорашпилем, в травмопункте некий ветеринар дон Хосе, как обычно обматывал бинтами. Учитывая, что, мягко говоря, руки у двух сестриц росли не оттуда, а трудового энтузиазма им было не занимать, бинтами и зеленкой их приходилось обматывать по всему телу.

С поля доносился спор двух косарей, по всей видимости, на японском языке:

-Накосикасукасена!

-Накосикасукасам!

Бабы везли на тачках своих мужей, ужравшихся в дулю в местном баре, даже не удосуживаясь перед этим освобождать тачки от навоза. И только периодически прилетавшие откуда-то из-за горизонта камни нарушали эту великолепную идиллию.

В кустах на краю деревни чупакабра (самый настоящий, мерзкого вида ужасный чупакабра) подкарауливал какую-нибудь зазевавшуюся жертву, чтобы как следует отчупакабрить. Правда в силу того, что чупакабра был ростом всего метр с кепкой (в детстве плохо кушал манную кашу), жертвами его были старые либо больные беспомощные козы или овцы. И чупакабрил их он столько, сколько позволяло здоровье. (а здоровье у него было мягко говоря хреноватым.)

И вот внезапно это случилось...

Сначала со стороны окраины донеслись протяжные но глуховатые подвывания типа:

-П-п-п-п-м-м-м-г-ы-ы-ы-ы-т-т.

А затем жители узрели ЕГО. Бесформенное существо, с вязкой, зеленой кожей, которое размахивало, по всей видимости, двумя щупальцами и издавало нечленораздельне звуки. У тех, кто «принимал» вечерний туалет, процесс ускорился как минимум в 3 раза. Те, кто туалет уже «принял», тут же «приняли» его снова.

-Э-э-это Чуп-п-п-п-акабра!- Истошно заикаясь заорал дед с борадавкой на носу.

Завидев пришельца, ВСЯ деревня, побросав все, что было в руках, в ужасе ломанулась прочь. Даже ужратые в хлам жертвы местной бормотухи, слегка протрезвев, повскакивали с тачек и зигзагами бросились вослед своим соотечественникам.

И не мудрено. Ведь никто не желал быть отчупкабренным.

«Зеленокожее» существо, все также брело по опустевшим улицам, надрывая глотку непонятными криками.

-Вуааааиааиа!- завизжал настоящий чупакабра, увидев, что бесформенный пришелец направляется к его засаде. / в переводе с чупакабряцкого языка это означало ни что иное как «АААА! НИ ПАДХАДИ, АЦЦКИЙ СОТОНА!»/

По мнению чупакабры, здесь запахло жаренным и он ломанулся в лес, подальше от ужасного непонятно-чего, обильно устилая при этом свой след нечистотами.

Продолжая бродить по гостеприимной Пуэбле, и тщетно пытаясь найти дорогу в лагерь, Леон и Эшли, как и всякие заблудившиеся туристы, неосознанно сделали большой крюк, и снова вышли прямиком к деревне ганадосов.

Полчаса назад Эшли сказала, что идти дальше не может, потому что, сломала ноготь на мизинце правой руки. Бедному Леону пришлось нести на спине обнаглевшую доцю богатенького папаши.

Сидя на спине Леона, Эшли восхищенно оглядывала окрестности.

Леон же, обливаясь потом, думал лишь об одном: «если вдруг Ада увидит нас в такой позиции, мне песдетц»

В самой деревне казалось, не было ни души. А в центре ее с протяжными стонами и ревом блуждал Великий и Ужасный Чупакабра, голова которого почему-то смахивала на трухлявый пень. Ужасный болотный монстр очевидно выискивал очередную жертву.  
-АААА! НИ ПАДХАДИ, АЦЦКИЙ СОТОНА! – завизжала Эшли, метнувшись к какой-то собачьей будке, и скрываясь внутри.

Растерявшийся от страха Леон затравленно озирался вокруг. Случайно его взгляд упал на огромный булыжник возле обочины.

«Пуля – дура, штык – молодец» - обрадовано подумал ментяра, хватая оружие возмездия, и медленно приближаясь. Он уже начинал потихоньку презирать огнестрел за его никчемность и отказность в самые неподходящие моменты. А булыжником недавно он, как настоящий древнегреческий герой, поверг ужасного минотавра.

Приблизившись к Чупакабре, Леон заученным движением отоварил болотного стража огромной каменюкой прямо по кумполу. Пень на голове монстра с треском развалился, удерживаемая им болотная тина упала, и бедный исследователь наконец-то увидел мир.  
-О чудо! Я прозрел! Я снова виж…-

-Луис! – обрадовано воскликнул Леон, распахивая дружеские объятья.

-АААА! НИ ПАДХАДИ, АЦЦКИЙ СОТОНА! – в ужасе заорал исследователь, увидев прыщаво-распухшую заточку Леона, и со всего размаху нанес агенту жестокий удар в пах.

«Да они что, все сегодня, сговорились что ли» - подумал агент, катаясь по земле, судорожно схватившись за отбитые яйца, и оглашая окрестности дикими воплями типа Ы-Ы-Ы-Ы-Ы-Ы-Ы-Ы, МАИЯЙКИ!.

-Ле… Ле-он? – наконец присмотревшись, удивился Луис. В ту же секунду он с тихим шипением рухнул вниз, согнувшись пополам, простонав: ПУТАМАДРЕ-Ы-Ы-Ы!  
-В расчете, - процедил сквозь зубы Леон, вставая и отряхиваясь. Затем он кинул покровительственный взгляд на собачью будку.

-Эшли, а ну вылезай оттуда! Там блохи!

-Ай –ай-ох-ух-кыш-кыш-!- закричала Эшли, пулей вылетев из будки и начала скакать вокруг согнутого пополам Луиса, вращаясь при этом вокруг своей оси и дико хлопая по себе руками. Со стороны это напоминало ритуальные танцы племени мумбу-юмбу в джунглях Бразилии, где много-много диких обезьян. В довершение ко всему доця президента умудрилась шваркунть Луиса по носу, и тот, ухватившись за расквашенный хрюндель, тоже завертелся вокруг себя но в другую сторону. Теперь их телодвижения напоминали танцы обдолбанных-в-хлам шаманов Вуду в джунглях Гаити, где много-много диких зомби.

Леон, забыв о боли в причинном месте, сложившись пополам ухохатывался до слез. Если бы они были в доме, то суперагент неприменно оказался бы пацстолом, а так ему пришлось просто кататься по сырой земле, держась за живот.

-Ай, ха-ха-ха! Прекратите! Я больше не могу! Ха-ха-ха! – простонал он.

Однако, увидев что Эшли и Луис уже прекратили, и как-то мрачно смотрят на него, совершенно не разделяя его чувство юмора, Леон попытался сделать серьезное лицо.

-Амиго, а что с твоим фейсом случилось?- ехидно поинтересовался Луис.

Теперь уж смеяться Леону совсем перехотелось. Наклонившись к уху Луиса наш агент выложил исследователю всю правду.

-Сначала у меня потекли сопли, потом внутри что-то завернулось, потом я пукнул, а потом вылезли прыщи и морда распухла.-

-Так тебя, амиго, плага сколбасила!-

-Меня? Эта ваша глиста?-

-Ой дядя, Леон, а ты что, руки не мыл и глистами заразился?- удивилась Эшли.

-Нет, моя девочка, меня глистой заразил БАБАЙ!-

При упоминании Бабая Эшли почему-то задрожала и хотела было снова спрятаться в будку, но в последний момент передумала. Видимо вспомнив, что там блохи.

-Ничего, дашь доктору десятку, он тебе в диагнозе «глисты» писать не будет, для агента не солидно как-то. А напишет нормальный пацанский диагноз – «очковые змеи» - предложил Луис выход Леону.

-Ну что же мне делать?- чуть не зарыдал Леон.

-Ну есть одно средство,- подмигнул ему Луис, показывая таблетку-свечку. –Но, только если долг простишь!-

-Ладно,- нехотя пробурчал Леон.

-И ту денежку, что я тебе в хате Смердучиллы проспорил!-

-Ну это уже грабеж!- возмутился Леон.

-Ну, не хочешь, как хочешь!- Луис спрятал свечу в карман.

-Прощу-прощу-прощу!- быстро выпалил Леон.

Луис демонстративно медленно вытянул свечу из кармана и протянул Леону

-Это что, ее прямо в жо… прямо туда запихать нужно?- обреченно спросил Леон.

-Угу-

-А по-другому никак нельзя?- с мольбой простонал агент.

-Нет, нельзя!- категорично резюмировал Луис.

Мужественно взяв свечу, агент обреченно, но не сломленно поплелся за ближайший дом принимать чудное лекарство, пробурчав что-то типа: «красота требует жертв» и «один раз не пидорас».

«Подожди, я вот тебе про клистирный аппарат обратной тяги для извлечения Плагас из тела сейчас расскажу!», ехидно потирая руки подумал Луис, и тут-же оглядел взглядом мартовского котяры молодую американку с ног до головы.

«Ой, ну просто прелесть, какая дурочка», думал Луис мысленно раздевая Эшли глазами.

Эшли, обратив внимание на откровенные взгляды отважного исследователя, засмущалась и покраснела.

-Ой, да не смотри на меня так. Я тут немного испачкалась.- произнесла она томным голоском, шаркая ножкой.

-О сеньорита, я тоже испачкался по дороге сюда. Я думаю… нет, я просто таки уверен!: Прекрасная сеньорита, нам необходимо срочно принять душ! ВМЕСТЕ!

С этими словами, Луис рухнул пред удивленной Эшли на колено и пропел:

-И днем и ночью, только ты передо мной! И я от страсти утерял совсем контроль! И после смерти мне не обрести покой! И ночь я дьяволу продам за душ с то-обо-о-ой!-

Эшли была совершенно польщена она даже !утратила дар речи! на несколько секунд. Серенады ей еще никто не пел. Обычно свидания с ней заканчивались по двум сценариям: а) в лучшем случае вежливой просьбой молодого человека немного заткнуться; б) в худшем случае – незаметным исчезновением молодого человека в неизвестном направлении во время очередного приступа «болтологии» у юной (и все еще непорочной) девы.

Самогоноход Русских остановился у каких-то руин. Посреди развалин гордо торчали две ободранные башни, между котороыми протянулся хлипкий мостик. Да еще в целости остались огромные ворота.

Наемники вылезли из бронетехники и прочитали награфиченную надпись на дверных створках.

„Здесь был Крис" и министерская роспись на одной створке и „С-с-старсс, уаааагр" и жирный крестик на другой створке.

-Вот, мать же шь ...- досадно произнес Михаил и далее произнес лихой матерный загиб в 137 слов, ни разу при этом не повторившись.

-Фака эраунд... задумчиво почесал репу Ханк и далее выдал бравый загиб на 93 слова, при этом постоянно повторяя слова Fuck, Bitch, Suck и Ass.

-А больше у них замков не осталось?- разочарованно поинтересовался Николай, -Неужели мы, русские, ничего здесь не разнесем? Блин, до сих пор ракеты так никуда и не выпустили-

С досады Николай бахнул кулаком по красной кнопке, и ракеты с закрылков умчались куда-то вдаль, оставив за собой дымный след.

-Я думаю, нам просто нужно взять тайм-аут, поехали на базу, а то наше Destruction Derby по острову затянулось. Да и свинину нужно приготовить.- произнес наверное единственную толковую идею за последнее время Ханк, чем несказанно удивил своих собу… т.е. товарищей.

Они сели в кабину и направились на базу.

-Мужики, а я там среди руин, кажется, только что Рэмбу увидел!- похвастал Ханк.

-Когда кажется, креститься надо!- хмуро произнес Николай.

-Запомни, Рэмбы бывают только в фильмах, а то, наверное, обычный Коммандос был,- просветил Ханка Михаил, и резко нажал на тормоз.

-У ти, ёпт!- воскликнули все трое.

-Я там только-что негра увидел!- указывая в посадку, произнес Михаил.

Товарищи на него как-то странно посмотрели.

-Не смотрите на меня так. Когда у меня белочка, то я обычно опричников вижу, ну или чертей!- с этими словами Михаил вылез из кабины. Товарищи последовали за ним.

И действительно, ухватившись за молодой баобаб руками стоял бухущий в сосику самый что-нинаесть настоящий негр. В бусах и набедренной повязке из пальмовых листьев. Негр очень крепко схватился за древесный ствол и напрягся.

-Вырвет.- констатировал Николай.

-Не, сил у него не хватит! Вон какое дерево большое!- скептично возразил Ханк

-Бу-э-э-э-кхе-кхе!- громко и некультурно обрыгался негр.

-Я же говорил – вырывет!- победно заявил Николай.

То что дальше происходило выходило за рамки всякой бухой логики.

Дальше негр напевал блюя, или блевал напевая что-то типа: «девушька, ви наверно мулатка, мамазу-мамазу-блюээээ! Черные сиски, белые пятки –блюааа-мамазу-джага-джага!»

При этом он крепко держался за несчастное дерево.

-Откуда он здесь взялся? Ведь тут негры не водятся.- удивился не в меру любознательный Ханк.

-Да хрен его ведает. Может из зоопарка сбежал.- выдал идею Николай

И лишь жалостливый в душе Михаил подошел к негру, который все также держался за дерево, и участливо спросил черножо…(цензура), чернокож…(политкорректность), в общем афро-пуэблядца:

-Ну что, плохо?-

-Угу...-

-Домой хочешь?-

-Угу...-

-Ну, давай подсажу!

Николай с Ханком чуть кишки не порвали со смеху.

_*дополнительные материалы*_

_Сегодня поступили сигналы SOS (save our souls) и SOA (save our ass) с пятизвездочного крейсера-залупоносца ВМС США. По словам команды, борт судна был внезапно атакован двумя ракетами, которые могли быть выпущены только с какого-то сверх-невидимого-супер-стелс-истребителя-мать-его. Крейсер безнадежно затонул, вся команда безнадежно вымочила ноги. Сошедший с ума капитан прокомментировал ситуацию следующим образом: «Плыли мы бомбить Союз, теперь плывем кормить медуз!». Как свидетельствуют выводы экспертизы…/ дальнейшие листы безнадежно вырваны и измяты. Поэтому морская комиссия списала все на деятельность НЛО. Уфологи и репортеры всего мира поднялись на уши и толпами повалили к побережью мексиканской границы…/ Подпись ниже: «Да прекратите же вырывать листы, суки, мать вашу! Поставки туалетной бумаги возобновились уже две недели назад! Мы ведь не можем все время списывать все на НЛО и БерМудский треугольник! Шеф ЦРУ, генерал Фрогфакер.» Подпись ниже: «Извините, шеф, мы по привычке! Когда какать приспичит, как-то обо всем забываешь! Агенты Малдер и Скалдер» _

Глава 21. О там, как неправильно делать Киднеппинг.

Луис предложил зайти к нему в бунгало за селом и посмотреть там карту острова, чтобы найти дорогу на побережье. О том, что он там собирается также принять душ, и далеко не в одиночестве, он умолчал…

…Леон брел впереди. Идти мешал неприятный зуд после приема свечи. По словам Луиса чудодейственный эффект чудной пилюли должен был проявиться аж через несколько часов, а до этого, доблесному агенту так и придется сверкая попрыщенно-опухшей мордой лица распугивать местную живность. Позади него шли неторопясь Эшли и Луис, которому удалось до сих пор обильно вешать лапшу на уши юной девы, да так, что она !даже слова вставить не могла!

«Кретин, он даже не представляет, что его ждет» - мрачно, но ехидно думал агент. «Но ничего, я всего за десять... нет, за сорок баксов, сумею оказать ему посильную помощь из траблов, которые он непременно огребет, хе-хе»

Но с другой стороны, лучше уж было слышать позади ненавязчивый треп Луиса, чем писклявые миазмы президенской доци.

-Иду я, иду по полю… а вдоль дороги – гонадосы с косами стоят! И тишина…- сделав большие глаза рассказывал очередную, высосанную из пальца байку Луис.

-Ой, Луисо, ты такой храбрый,- восхищенно промурлыкала девушка.

Услышав это последнее изречение, Леон сплюнул, и яростно пнул камень. Тот факт, что рядом кто-то удачно клеит чиксу, а на самого Леона с такой мордой клюнет, разве что, лишь жена Шрека, повергал агента в крайнее уныние и мрачный депресняк.

Пнутый Леоном камешек улетел вперед и ударился о стенку какого-то сараюшки. Оттуда донесся перепуганный пук и нервное шебуршание. Обрадованный, хоть каким-то разнообразием окружающего угрюмия, бравый агент вооружился булыжником в одну руку и дрыном из забора в другую руку, ногой распахнул дверь сооружения.

Хлипкая дверь слетела с петель и расквасила нос какому-то обитателю сарая. Леон, сделав страшное лицо (хи-хи мог и не напрягаться), громко заорал:

-А ну выйти всем наружу, мать вашу! Ноги за голову! Руки на ширине плеч!

Из сарая выполз перепуганный ганадос. Причем последствия перепуга сразу же донеслись до ноздрей путешественников.

Леон, обрадовавшись, что хоть на ком-то можно как-следует оторваться, хотел было обработать вражину привычными методами. Но вдруг он понял, что же знакомого в этом представителе местных педрильясов.

-Ах ты ж засранец педрильясский! Это ты, гнида, мою куртку свиснул? А ну снял БЫСТРО!

Ароматы перепуга ганадоса усилились. Хотя он и не понимал нифига по английски, но очень быстро снял курточку и протянул ее Леону дрожащими руками.

Агент напялил на себя свою кожанку и деловито залез в карманы. Ксива была на месте, но вот кое-чего не хватало.

-Где МОЙ бутерброд!- заорал Леон прямо в морду крестьянину.

Тот плюхнулся на пятую точку и, подняв распахнутые от ужаса зенькала, тупо заморгал.

-Бутербродо дел-смерделло и бикоз его ля нафиг…- виновато пробормотал ганадос дрожащим голосом на каком-то суржике.

Хотя Леон и не знал испанского, но такое объяснение до него дошло. Объятый яростью агент буцал несчастного ганадоса, наверное метров десять. После последнего пинка, крестьянин шмякнулся на четвереньки и с низкого старта рванул в лесок как заяц.

-В жопу раненный джигит далеко не убежит!- гневно прорычал Леон, швыряясь щебенкой в догонку крестьянину, так и не познавшему с полна, что есть праведный гнев правительственного агента.

Михаил включил видеомобилу, желая дозвониться до Криса и узнать у него номер каких-нибудь богатых уфологов, но так чтобы не попалить их аномальную находку, однако был очень удивлен. Дело в том, что на экране вместо лица Криса или морды лица Немезиса, появилась хитрая скупердяйская заточка.

-Добгый день, сеньогы. Меня зовут Сеньог Салазаг из замка Салазага.- представился подлый и скупой коротышка, а затем попытался обманом (как всегда) выманить чужие деньги: -Вы ведь сюда за дочкой пгезидента пгишли?-

-Ну пришли, ну и что?- спокойно и невозмутимо отозвался Михаил, не показывая удивления. За спиной у него уже стояли Николай с Ханком.

-Так вот, я вам отдам ее за миллион долагов!- выпалил коротышка: -Всего один жалкий миллион долагов, и ваша мисия окончена! Сеньогы, это лучшее пгедложение. Вы сэкономите себе кучу вгемени и здоговья!

Николай и Ханк откровенно загыгыкали.

-Ты бы сначала товар показал, киднеппер хренов.- отозвался Михаил.

Салазар перевел экран на «дочку президента». Т.к. настоящая Эшли сбежала, то низкорослый недоносок решил, сбить денег хоть как-то и переодел очень жирного дона Эстебана в короткую клетчатую юбку, высокие сапоги и вязанный свитер. На башку был напялен болндинистый засаленный парик с косичками. Свежепобритая морда сияла пластырями на порезах от тупой бритвы. В довершение ко всему, «Эшли» патриотично пожирала гамбургеры «Макдональдс» (вместе с оберточной бумагой) и кричала с набитым ртом «Помогьитье, Помогьитье» густым баритоном.

Наемники безудержно проржали около пяти минут. Когда, придя в себя, Михаил все же поднял видеомобилу, там снова была заточка Салазара, замершего в ожидании.

Николай, утирая слезы, наклонился к экрану и показал туда дулю.

-Это что значит, вы согласны?- с надеждой в голосе спросил не знакомый с русским фольклором Салазар.

-Это значит, тебе сосать!- некультурно ответил ему Николай.

-Не понял? Сосать?- действительно не понял нихрена Салазар.

Ханк выхватил мобилу и объяснил популярно и доходчиво:

-to sosat – глагол!

Разъяренный Салазар швырнул телефоном о пол. А затем повернулся к своим преспешникам и указал пальцем на Эстебана.

-Я же говогил, надо было ему эпиляцию на ногах сделать! Вот они и не повегили! Где вы видели дочь пгезидента с такими волосатыми ногами? А ну, чтобы чегез пять минут его ноги были гладкими, как макушка у сеньога Мендеса!

Несчастного жирдяя поволокли куда-то.

-А может мне просто колготки одеть?- со страхом и надеждой взмолился жирдяй.

-Шеф сказал эпиляцию, значит – эпиляцию!- неумолимо пробасил один из экзекуторов…

…Салазар тем временем перехватил новый звонок.

На экране появилось лицо Криса.

-Добгый день, сеньог. Меня зовут Сеньог Салазаг из замка Салазага.- вновь представился подлый и скупой коротышка, а затем попытался обманом (как всегда) выманить чужие деньги: -Вы ведь сюда за дочкой пгезидента пгишли?-

-А это не общество УФОлогов?- удивлся Крис: -я наверное не туда попал, извините…

Экран погас.

-Ну почему? Почему никто не хочет купить какуюто нещасную дочку пгезидента всего лишь за нещасный миллион долагов?- Заорал Салазар, прыгая по трубке ногами. –Скупегдяи хгеновы!.

С этими словами он поскользнулся на микросхеме, и навернулся башкой о стол, и отвесив язык, потерял сознание. Его безвольное тело сползло вниз и перегнулось через быльцу кресла таким образом, что любого, вошедшего в комнату приветствовал гордо поднятый кверху зад владельца замка.

Глава 21. **Героическая оборона Родного Дома, о которой будут слагать баллады. ** (написано полностью Just Fan)

Эшли и Луис уже собирались идти в душ, как вдруг к ним, нагло нарушив романтическую обстановку, ввалился перепуганный Леон, пятью минутами ранее философски ушедший выкурить косячок, дабы не мешать.

-Они возвращаются! – заорал перепуганный суперагент, - у них танки и артиллерия, а еще с ними Дед Бабай!

-Ну вот, а ты жаловался что анаша хреновая, - укоризненно молвил Луис.

-На сам посмотри, - подтащил недоверчивого друга к окну Леон.

Выглянув в окно, Луис тут же проникнулся ситуацией, ибо на горизонте появилась огромная толпа селян, мрачно шагавших по направлению к деревне, с вилами наперевес. Возглавлял процессию Биторес Мендез, стоя в эффектной позе на картонном броневичке, который катили четыре взмокших от натуги ганадоса, неустанно твердивших древнее испанское заклинание «Пута Мадре».

-Товарищи! – надрывался Мендез, - до каких пор мы будем терпеть эту деспотию заезжих империалистов? Вперед, к светлому будущему!

-Пестдец, - угрюмо прокомментировал ситуацию Луис, крайне раздосадованный тем, что не успевает помыться. В обществе очаровательной Эшли.

-Что-о-о делать? – захныкал, нагнетая ситуацию Леон.

-Мы будем стоять НАСМЕРТЬ! – эту фразу (да еще и с такой интонацией) бесстрашный исследователь произносил впервые в своей жалкой, безвольной жизни конченого пацифиста. Сейчас он был по настоящему разгневан: глаза наливались кровью, причем одно веко нервно подергивалось, зубы выдавали жуткий звериный оскал, а в голове звучал зловещий микс из «Вставай, Страна Огромная» и «Тореадор, Смелее в Бой».

Затем он метнулся в темный угол хибары, где раскопал из-под соломы зеленый армейский ящик с многообещающей надписью «МИНЫ».

-Купил у торговца по пьянке, - хищно оскалился Луис, - ща я им объясню наконец, что такое «частная собственность»!

Тем временем ганадосы уже выстроились в развернутый строй для атаки.

-Мочи козлов! – скомандовал наступление Мендез, взмахивая боевой наждачкой. И вдруг прилетевший из ниоткуда, но точно по голове булыжник, на некоторое время прервал его полководческую миссию, вынудив свалиться на землю и ненадолго замолчать.

-Ну ладно, хорош, - сказал Крис, обращаясь к своему питомцу, перекидавшему за горизонт уже наверное все камни в округе, - потопали в лагерь. Че-то мы уже давно там не ночевали. Да и к тому же, сейчас «Дом-2» по кабельному начинается…

-Стаааааааарррррссс! – весело рявкнул точно также страдавший (как и его хозяин) плохим вкусом НЕмезис, сажая Криса себе на плечи и рысью пускаясь в обратный путь.

Знаменитая по РЕ4 «оборона в здании» была в самом разгаре. Дверь была надежно подперта изнутри шваброй, и поэтому вломиться через нее враг уже не мог. Леон и Луис, вооруженные сковородками, носились по хибаре как две нагретые молекулы, мечась между окнами, и щедро раздавая противнику чугунно-тефлоновых пиздюлей. Надо заметить, окон в доме любившего солнечный свет Луиса было много, и теперь получалось, что ганадосы лезли практически отовсюду. Правда, часть осаждавших еще на подступах к зданию подрывалась на минах с веселящим газом, и тогда вместо того, чтобы пытаться протиснуться в окно целиком – ганадосы просовывали туда лишь свои гнусные морды, корча нелепые рожи, показывая язык, и идиотски при этом хихикая. Иногда вместо гнусных рож в окна просывавались не менее гнусные волосатые задницы.

Эшли сидела, съежившись в центре комнаты, и закрыв голову руками, истошно вопила дивным сопрано. Когда ее писк начал плавно переходить в ультразвук, находчивый Луис заткнул уши себе и Леону винными пробками, от многочисленных пустых бутылок, валявшихся по углам. Затем исследователь сграбастал визжащую Эшли и высунул в одно из окон, тем самым полностью обезопасив здание с одной стороны. Жестокий ультразвук малолетки сколбашивал все живое в радиусе пяти метров.

-НО ПАСАРАН! – ободряюще проорал Луис своему другу, улыбаясь и показывая большой-палец-вверх.

-ЧТООО? – проорал в ответ Леон, уши которого были надежно заткнуты пробками.

-НО ПАСАРАН! – повторил Луис, который по недоуменной заточке агента, догадался, что его не расслышали.

-ЧТООО? – также повторил Леон. Он вынул пробки из ушей, дабы понять, что же такое интересное кричит ему его товарищ. При этом незадачливый агент тут же попал в зону поражения ультразвуком, и завыв от боли, рухнул на заплеванный пол хибары, схватившись руками за уши.

-Идиото… - укоризненно покачал головой Луис.

Троица недоуменно топталась на месте, почесывая репы.

-А точно здесь? – наконец, после неловкой паузы спросил Николай.

-Да, вроде, - произнес Михаил, сверяясь с цветной спутниковой картой. То что, в эту карту кто-то заворачивал что-то жирное, (судя по запаху - воблу) отчего «объектов» на ней лишь добавилось, никого не смущало.

-А может, ему скучно стало – он отвязался да и ушел? – выдвинул оригинальную гипотезу Ханк, - мы ж ему не сказали точно, во сколько вернемся…

Русские посмотрели на него снисходительным взглядом, уже привыкая к безграничной тупости своего американского коллеги.

-В общем, план такой, - решил Михаил, - сейчас валим на базу – аппарат заправлять. По пути проедем через деревню, и там еще по коровникам поищем.

-Чегой-то подозрительно тихо, - Луис осторожно высунулся из окна, со сковородкой наготове.

-А ты пробки из ушей вытащи, - огрызнулся сидящий на полу в состоянии легкой прострации Леон. Голова у него гудела так, как будто бы он всю ночь пил с русскими наемниками, а под утро получил по башке огромным булыжником.

Эшли, утомившись от долгого сражения, дремала на куче соломы, но, учитывая ее странноватую привычку разговаривать во сне – шум в помещении стоял все равно ощутимый.

-Пута Мадре, - ахнул Луис, отпрыгивая от окна с вытаращенными глазами.

-А че случилось-то? – затем Леон встал на ноги, подошел к своему другу, и вытащив ему пробки из ушей, повторил свой вопрос:

-А ЧЕ СЛУЧИЛОСЬ-ТО?

-Ай, бл*ть! Ты чего орешь? – отшатнулся Луис, - на, сам посмотри!

Вид из окна открывался действительно довольно живописный – ганадосы, поняв что атака на дом провалилась, отошли назад, и сейчас разворачивали в их сторону устрашающего вида катапульты. Еще несколько служителей культа суетились между орудий, подтаскивая странные продолговатые снаряды. Мендез стоял на слегка покосившемся броневичке, потирая шишку на лбу, но все же готовый дать команду к залпу.

-Все, нам пи***ц, сейчас пердынями забросают, - простонал Луис.

-А, это наверное гибрид персика и дыни? – блеснул интеллектом Леон, любивший «Камеди Клаб».

-А вот и нихрена! Это гибрид Плаги, дыни, и зловонных газов! Растение вывел покойный сеньор Смердучилло. Вывел для собственного эстетического удовольствия, а Саддлер смекнул, что это можно использовать и как оружие массового поражения. Смердучилле тогда еще выписали премию имени Мичурина…

Тем временем ганадосы закончили свои приготовления.

-Огонь! – скомандовал Мендез, взмахнув боевой наждачкой.

Через секунду на жилище Луиса обрушился смертоносный, зловонный град. Пердыни с хлюпаньем разбивались о стены, крышу, пробивали окна и лопались внутри. Вскоре все здание окутала плотная завеса ядовито-зеленого газа.

Леон и Луис, скорчившись, лежали на заплеванном полу хибары, мужественно встречая свою смерть. Причем Луис из благородства (либо еще каких побуждений) накрыл своим телом мирно дремавшую Эшли. Герои заткнули себе винными пробками ноздри, но это практически не помогало. Голова Леона кружилась, в ушах звенело, перед глазами отчетливо стояла халупа Смердучиллы, и он сам, с огромной кастрюлей горохового супа, приводящий смертный приговор в исполнение. Призрак смерти явился, чтобы низвергнуть его несчастную душу в Ад…

…Внезапно, сквозь предсмертный коматоз, до погибающих героев донесся легкий аромат самогона тройной брюквенной очистки, и отчаянные крики ганадосов «Железный Капут!»

…Еще через минуту входная дверь разлетелась в щепки от мощного удара снаружи, и на пороге возникли три Дарта Вейдера (по крайней мере, так их классифицировал вусмерть надышавшийся ядовитым газом Леон). Слабо улыбнувшись своим любимым персонажам детства, и помахав им рукой, суперагент отключился…

-Отбой газы! – скомандовал Михаил.

Все трое сняли ОЗК, и с отвращением зажав носы пальцами – выкинули безнадежно провонявшие средства химзащиты в сточную канаву.

-Подведем итоги, - продолжил командир наемников, - потерявшейся рогатой зверушки в деревне не обнаружено. Зато, в ходе розыскных мероприятий, нами спасены из лап сумасшедших сектантов три неизвестных гражданских лица, причем одно (Михаил брезгливо сморщившись посмотрел на бесчувственного Леона) – довольно уродливое. Предлагаю забрать их с собой на базу для последующей идентификации…

-Еще чего, - заканючил Ханк, - у нас и так самогона немного осталось, а тут еще – троих на идентификацию?

-А вот, я смотрю, и доброволец сгонять за брюквой объявился? – вкрадчивым тоном спросил Михаил.

Ханк в ужасе захлопнул рот, и с показным рвением принялся грузить жертв газовой атаки в самогоноход.

_*дополнительные матертиалы*_

_Старик Мендез тоскливо глядел на Восток, вспоминая свою далекую молодость на не менее далекой Родине. В 1807г. он занимался лишь одним видом спорта: охотой на женщин. Жизнь протекала весело и беззаботно. Тогда он был известен всем под своей первой фамилией, которая была на слуху у всей знати. Поручик Ржевский. Его приглашали на каждый бал и редкая попойка или оргия обходилась без его участия. Вплоть до того стремного случая, когда царь, проснувшись утром увидел, что под его окном кто-то написял на снег фразу: «Царь – Мудак!». Экспертная комиссия придворных установила, что почерк принадлежал царице, но моча – Ржевского. Именно после этой милой шуточки Ржевский смотался в Сибирь, отрастил бороду, и от греха подальше сменил фамилию на Распутин._

_Рядом с Мендезом стоял один из его помощников, который в порыве любопытства задал вопрос старику о прошлом:_

_-Скажите, сеньор Мендез, а правда, что в молодости вы были членом суда?_

_-Эх молодость, молодость… Членом суда – членом туда…- задумчиво произнес Биторес Мендез._

Глава 22: **В тесноте да не в обиде. (написано в соавторстве с Just Fan)**

Салазар снова сидел возле пульта и надеялся, что хоть кто-то из желающих спасти президентскую дочку пожелает позвонить по видеомобиле. На ушибленной башке красовалась свежая шишка. В углу на стульчике сидел проэпилированный дон Эстебан. Побочным эффектом эпиляции его кучерявых ног был синдром «глаза на выкате», и создавалось впечатление, что «Эшли» теперь страдает крайне тяжелой формой Базедовой болезни.

Наконец новая трубка видеомбилы, которую Салазар на этот раз незаметно «одолжил» у самого лорда Саддлера, зазвонила, перехватив чей-то вызов.

Салазар включил аппарат и на экране появилась очень симпатичная девушка в красном платье. Все мысли Салазара свелись к одному – очень острому желанию кому-нибудь нахамить.

Ехидно улыбаясь, он процедил в трубку:

-О пгекгасная сеньогитта, если бы вы знали, что я сейчас держу в своей гуке…

-Если это помещается у тебя всего в одной руке, то прошу меня больше не беспокоить!- огрызнулась в ответ девушка в красивом красном платье и сбросила вызов.

Озлобленный недомерок хотел было швырнуть трубку на пол и растоптать ее, но вспомнив свой предыдущий опыт, а также то что, труба была Шефа, он, скрипя зубами, воздержался от нахлынувшего порыва.

Вместо этого, он набрал какую-то произвольный номер и выпалил в микрофон примерно следующее:

-Вы скоты долбанные, чтоб вас газтак и газэтак. Я ложил на вас с пгибогом. Я даже кгуче любой Алькаиды! Ского весь миг ляжет пгедо мной на колени. Тгепещите жалкие смегтные! Я низвегну ваши жалкие душонки в самые бездны Ада!

Подобные бредни он излагал еще минут десять, а абонент с той стороны терпеливо выслушивал всю эту чушь.

Когда словесный поток иссяк, в трубке раздался приятный женский голос:

- Вы обратились в Центральное развед.управление США. Ваше сообщение проанализировано и в качестве мер реагирования в Ваш адрес направлен Ракетный удар. Всего хорошего!

Салазар осел в кресле тупо раззявив рот. Идея хулиганить по телефону уже не казалась ему такой забавной. А через минуту земля содрогнулась от взрыва. Выглянув в окно, Салазар увидел, что от лаборатории Лорда Саддлера неподалеку осталась лишь горстка пепла.

Нервно сглотнув, грязный недомерок швырнул видеомобилу своего шефа в ров вокруг замка, и насвивстывая неприличную мелодию отправился по своим делам…

«Кто же я?»  
«Наверное, я президент Грэхем!»  
«Нет, никакой я не президент…а жаль…»  
«А может я Арк Томпсон?»  
«Не-а, никакой я не Арк Томпсон! И это ж надо было такое имя дурацкое придумать!»  
«А-а-а… Я же Луис Сера!»  
-Да никакой ты не Луис Сера! Ты – правительственный агент Леон Кеннеди! На мой взгляд, тоже неплохо… Выпить хошь?  
Газовый коматоз наконец отпустил Леона – перед ним стоял улыбающийся Луис, протягивающий ему стакан с какой-то жидкостью.  
-Луис, камрад… А где это мы? – пробормотал агент, залпом осушив содержимое стакана.  
Содержимым оказался первоклассный самогон тройной брюквенной очистки.  
-Мы… в лагере на побережье? – осенило Леона.  
-Ага, нас спасли твои русские друзья, которые искали в деревне какое-то редкое, экзотическое животное, - улыбался Луис, который, судя по его приподнятому настроению, выпил уже не один такой стакан.  
…Наемники сидели у костра, как обычно играя в шашки, состоящие из рюмок с самогоном и коньяком. Игра, в которой главное не победа, главное – участие.  
-А, все-таки очухался, товарищ, - поприветствовал подошедшего агента Михаил. При этом Ханк почему-то горестно вздохнул, полез в карман, и отсчитал несколько долларовых купюр победно глядящему на него Николаю.  
-А где Эшли? – вяло, больше для поддержания разговора поинтересовался Леон, присаживаясь к костру, и машинально протягивая руку с пустым стаканом.  
-Все в порядке с президентской дочуркой! Там, в палатке ящик парит. И разговаривает с подружкой по твоему мобильнику. Так что если нужно позвонить – зайди к ней.  
-Нет-нет-нет, - довольно поспешно возразил Леон, - давайте не будем вмешиваться в дела молодежи! Лошадью ходи, век воли не видать, - добавил он, обращаясь к задумавшемуся Ханку, и усердно делая вид, что заинтересовался игрой.  
-А я пожалуй, зайду, посмотрю все ли в порядке, - как можно более непринужденным тоном сказал Луис, и потирая руки, быстрым шагом направился к палатке с Эшли.  
…Через несколько минут игры в шашки, изрядно захмелевший Леон отметил для себя, что весь его депрессняк волшебным образом улетучился. Он заметно повеселел, вновь начал чувствовать вкус к жизни, ему снова хотелось улыбаться, глупо и неуместно шутить, пить самогон, выкурить косячок, и…  
-А где Ада? – спросил Леон.  
-Щас придет твоя подружка, - успокоил его Михаил, - место встречи изменить нельзя. Мы ж просто сюда на самогоноходе ехали, вот и добрались раньше всех. Вам мат, гроссмейстер, гоните денежки!  
Неподалеку раздались чьи-то гулкие шаги, тяжелое сопение, и громкий металлический лязг.  
-А вот, наверное, и она! Встречай, - обратился к Леону Николай, почему-то ухмыляясь.  
Обрадованный агент метнулся на звук, и столкнулся нос к носу с уставшими Крисом и НЕмезисом.  
-АААА! НИ ПАДХАДИ, АЦЦКИЙ СОТОНА! – завопил Крис, с размаху нанося Леону жестокий удар в пах ногой, по-футбольному.  
Раздалось звонкое «БАМ» - и Крис, простонав от боли, рухнул на песок, схватившись за отбитую ногу.  
-Ха! Эта жизнь меня все же кое-чему научила, - сказал довольный Леон, вынимая из штанов луисову сковородку.  
Неожиданно послышался легкий шорох, и из темноты вынырнула Ада Вонг, подозрительно покосившись на агента.  
-Ада! Это я! Это я, Леон! – заорал перепуганный ментяра, рефлекторно хватаясь за мошонку.  
-Да, вроде… Леончик? – изумилась Ада, - да тебя не узнать! Ты так помолодел, даже прыщи снова появились! Ты выглядишь так, как в тот день, когда мы впервые встретились, - уже совершенно романтическим тоном промурлыкала она.  
…Позже вся странная компания сидела у костра, наперебой рассказывая друг другу свои приключения. Абсолютным лидером являлся Леон, с его слов – победивший невероятное количество врагов, и в одиночку поразгонявший половину острова.  
-Ну что ж, - сказал не поверивший ни единому слову Михаил, - завтра придется разогнать вторую половину острова. Есть мнение, что товарищу Сере необходимо возместить материальный ущерб, причиненный сумасшедшими сектантами. Его жилище провоняло так, что не подлежит эксплуатации еще несколько лет. Предлагаю – взять штурмом последний оставшийся у неприятеля замок, и переоформить его на нашего нового друга. И дать ему титул какой, что ли, ну там, барона например…  
-Ура! Давайте! – хором закричали все, находясь в состоянии от легкого до «в-уматину» алкогольного опьянения.  
-Гхм-гхм, прошу прощения, - вдруг раздался рядом чей-то громоподобный рык.  
Из темноты вынырнул здоровенный тролль с галстуком-бабочкой на шее. Крис, НЕмезис и Ада Вонг дружно сказали «Ах» и отключились.  
-Пожалуйста, извините меня за бестактность, - замялся тролль, - я ищу редкое четвероногое копытное розового цвета. Вы случайно ничего подобного не встречали?  
-Да че ты паришься, дружище! – ответил ему Николай, окидывая бигфута оценивающим взглядом, - это животное тебе и в подметки не годится! Хочешь, мы тебя к уфологам определим? Монета пополам!  
-Нет уж, увольте, любезный сеньор, - помотал головой тролль, - вынужден отклонить ваше великодушное предложение. Видите ли, я раньше даже сам хотел примкнуть к уфологам и изучать редкие виды. Так они вместо того, чтобы принять меня в свои ряды, связали меня, и принялись всесторонне изучать, - он поморщился, - ректальный анализатор до сих пор вынуть не могу…  
-Ну как хочешь, - не настаивал великодушный (после шашек) Николай.  
-Что ж, разрешите на этом откланяться, господа – сказал бигфут, и добавил кивая на бесчувственных Криса и НЕмезиса, - пожалуйста, передайте мои искренние извинения этим сеньорам. Сегодня у нас вышло маленькое досадное недоразумение…  
-Да ладно, с кем не бывает, - утешил его великодушный (всегда) Михаил.

*Вместо дополнительных материалов* «В темноте, да не в обиде» или Краткий обзор того, что произошло за ночь.

Немезис пришел в себя и съел вместе с бигфутом по мешку сахара «за мировую». Бигфут ушел в лес. Русские ушли в аут: ведь последние запасы «белой смерти» монстрюганы прикончили за нефиг делать, а без сахара гнать качественный самогон было проблематично. Пришедший в себя Крис, узнав об этом тоже ушел в аут. Он терпеть не мог кофе и чай без сахара.

Эшли так и осталась непорочной по одной простой причине. За все время тяжкого плена она ни разу не помылась и не меняла одежду и, будучи крайне стеснительной и воспитанной девочкой, президентсткая доця даже не помышляла снять перед Луисом несвежее белье. И поэтому амурные изыскания отважного исследователя далее воспевания серенад и осыпания юной американки комплиментами не продвинулись.

Леон Ада и Ханк, уселись играть в карты на раздевание у костра. Ханк проиграл три раза и снять с себя каску, противогаз и шнурки. Ада проиграла два раза и сняла с себя шарфик и заколку. (Хе-хе, а вы, противные читатели, думали снова вам будет дармовой стриптиз великолепной Ады? Нифига!). Леон проигрался в пух и прах и вынужден был снять с себя почти все под восторженным взглядом Ады и совершенно равнодушным взглядом Ханка. На мускулистой фигуре правительственного агента остались лишь форменные черные мужские чистенькие стринги в алое сердечко. Чудная пилюля наконец подействовала, и волевое лицо агента вновь стало прекрасным и мужественным. Крепкие мышцы тела сексуально вырисовывались в лунном свете. В добавок ко всему, по просьбе Ады, Леон надел черный галстук-бабочку, обмазался блестящим кремом, и начал пританцовывать, поигрывая мышцами груди и крепкими ягодицами, с розочкой в зубах чем поверг ее в полный восторг. (Специально, ради прекрасных читательниц, авторы таки разжились стрип-модом и на Леона, правда, тоже в триальной версии). Стоит ли говорить, что после танца агента, Ханк в задумчивости остался один, а молодой сексуальны агент с торсом Самсона и не менее молодая и сексуальная девушка-шпионка с телом, достойным обложки «Плейбоя», скрылись в лесу.

Ужравшийся сахаром вусмерть Немезис сразу же захрапел, пуская пузыри.

После деястой партии в шашки Крис наконец, сфотографировал НЛО в ночном небе, и готов был поклясться, что видел как на краю полянки возле мусорной кучи рылась в объедках самая настоящая Чупакабра.

Русские и Ханк накидали в бак самогонохода брюкву и разные фрукты чтобы на утро получилась брага, и можно было бы выгнать хоть немного пойла.

Примерно на этом, усталые герои разбрелись баиньки…

**Глава 23. Добро пожаловать в мрачную обитель, где темно и крысы**. (написано в соавторстве с Just Fun)

Леон, Ада, Луис, и Эшли вышли на рассвете, втайне от всех остальных. Поводов для этого было аж целых два. Первый – прыщи Леона за ночь сошли, но чтобы избавить его от Плаги окончательно, требовался хитроумный клистирный аппарат обратной тяги, который находился в замке. Сию ответственную операцию вызвался провести Луис, Ада напросилась ассистировать, но больше Леон никого в такой деликатный момент видеть не хотел. Особенно ехидных и словоохотливых русских наемников. Второй повод: по словам Луиса – в замке находились еще и фамильные сокровища Салазаров. Предстояла долгая и кропотливая работа – необходимо было провести ревизию, составить перечень драгоценностей, распределить по артикулам, присвоить инвентарные номера… и распихать их по карманам до прихода ехидных и словоохотливых, но что самое главное – ужасно прагматичных русских наемников.

Изначально Эшли брать с собой не планировали, но из-за ее привычки оглушительно громко разговаривать во сне, возникли серьезные опасения спалиться. Так что сейчас она семенила рядом, с любопытством глазея по сторонам. Рот ее был надежно заблокирован чупа-чупсом-кинг-сайз-XXL-ультра-супер-мега-плюс, и теперь выдавал лишь негромкие чмокающие звуки, от которых у Луиса учащенно пульсировало сердце (и не только), а в голове рисовались томные картины и непристойные мысли.

…Когда они уже подошли к замку, сзади неожиданно послышался громкий топот. И зловещая песнь на непонятном диалектне, от которой кровь застывала в жилах:

-Нас, козлив, багато! Нас не подолаты!-

Обернувшись, наши герои увидели большую толпу кровожадных ганадосов с вилами наперевес, бегущую прямо на них.

«Они же нас всех убьют!» - с ужасом подумал Леон. -«Гребанные Педрильясы!»

-Мы вас всех убьем! Гребанные америкосы!– заревели ганадосы, развеяв его последние сомнения по этому поводу.

Не растерявшаяся в критической ситуации Ада, выхватила свой пистолет-якоремет, и выстрелила в крышу одной из башен.

-Мы с Леоном идем в замок! – крикнула она, - а вы двое бегите в лагерь за подмогой!

-Держись, Леончик! – она не глядя схватила его за шиворот, другой рукой нажав на кнопку на пистолете – и они стремительно унеслись вверх.

-Какой я тебе «Леончик»? Дура! Пусти меня! – неожиданно рявкнул тот голосом Луиса.

Ада повернула голову – перед ней стоял разгневанный Луис, топая ногами от негодования.

-Упс… ошибочка вышла, - замялась Ада, потупив взгляд и скромно шаркнув ножкой.

…Тем временем кровожадные ганадосы гоняли Эшли и Леона вокруг замка. Нарезая очередной круг, фантастически наблюдательный агент наконец заметил, что задние ворота замка были открыты, а через ров пролегал небольшой деревянный мост.

-Эшли, сюда! – крикнул он, хватая девчонку за шиворот, и резко меняя ее траекторию бега.

Они промчались по мосту в замок. Позади бесновалась толпа местных. Агент вспомнил про стыренную связку динамита, и запалив ее, швырнул в ров под мостом. А затем, с ужасом увидел, что ров использовался, как выгребная яма и был заполнен фекальной жижей наполовину (когда уровень поднимался выше, гадость вытекала по трубам в речку текущую в сторону села).

-ЩАС КАК ЖАХНЕТ! - заорал агент и спрятался за воротами.

Однако Эшли, любившая фейерверки, не последовала его примеру, а осталась стоять на открытом пространстве, и подпрыгивала с восторженными криками:

-Щас как жахнет! Щас как жахнет!

Взрыв не заставил себя долго ждать…

Выход из башни вел на удивление, лишь в подземелья под замком. И теперь Ада и Луис блуждали по мрачным катакомбам подвальных помещений замка, пытаясь найти сразу три вещи: 1) фамильные сокровища Салазаров, 2) клистирный аппарат обратной тяги, 3) выход.

Однако, вместо этого, удалось только как обычно, найти приключений на свою ж…

-Заблудились? – послышался из темноты чей-то издевательский голос. На свет медленно вышел сам Биторес Мендез, сжимавший в руке боевую наждачку Саддлера.

-Ну еще бы! – пожаловался простодушный Луис, совершенно не въезжая в мендесовскую ехидно-угрожающую интонацию, - понастроили, бл*ть, темных коридоров, аж голова кругом идет!

-А я как раз знаю одно чудодейственное средство от головной боли, - продолжал издеваться Мендез, - мы сейчас надерем вам задницы, да так, что вы про голову вообще забудете!

В это время за его спиной, в темноте, вспыхнули две пары красных огоньков, висящих на расстоянии двух с половиной метров над землей.

-Разрешите представить моих мальчиков! Ну, с Дель Торро уже кое-кто встречался,

- Мендез глянул на Аду, хищно улыбаясь, - а это Дель Швайне, мой младшенький!

Из темноты эффектно материализовались знакомый до жути минотавр, и какой-то жирнющий здоровяк со свинской головой.

-Мочи козлов! – перешел сразу к делу Мендез, взмахивая боевой наждачкой.

В один миг тихий, мрачный подвал превратился в арену. Мендез маниакально гонялся за пронзительно визжащей Адой, высекая наждачкой из стен целые снопы искр. Желание драться с ним врукопашную он ей отбил сразу, причем отбил в буквальном смысле этого слова. У Луиса дела обстояли несколько получше – ему удавалось надежно сдерживать натиск двух своих противников. В смысле – Дель Швайне держал его сзади мертвой хваткой, пока Дель Торро со всего разбега бодал несчастного головой в живот. Дыхание у бедного Луиса перехватило, глаза лезли из орбит, но он продолжал мужественно и стойко сражаться с врагом.

В это время Ада, буквально бегая по стенам, как в «Матрице», неосторожно зацепила туфлей улей с пчелами-мутантами. Улей свалился прямо на голову Мендезу, который вдруг сразу потерял интерес к погоне, и начал задорно метаться по всему подвалу, размахивая руками.

–ААААААААААААААА! – громко говорил он.

–БЖЖЖЖЖЖ! - говорили в ответ пчелы.

Увидев это, побледневшие Дель-братья, бросили посиневшего Луиса, на котором проводили как раз командный удар «с рогов на клыки» и принялись гоняться по всему подвалу за ополоумевшим Мендезом, пытаясь смахнуть с его головы пчелиный улей ржавыми алебардами.

Луис из последних сил приподнялся на локте, судорожно хватая ртом воздух, и дрожащей рукой нацарапал куском камня на стене слово «БЕЖИМ». Будучи очень сообразительной, Ада мгновенно все поняла, и схватив Луиса за шиворот, скрылась вместе с ним во тьме…

Леон, зажимая пальцами нос ходил вокруг Эшли, напряженно работая извилинами. Поскольку опасность со стороны толпы отпала вместе с осколками моста, сейчас его мучала новая проблема: где бы отмыть доцю президента, уделанную с ног до головы тем, что в воде решительно не тонет. На ее внешний вид агенту было абсолютно наплевать, но вот ходить рядом, не кривя носом, было абсолютно не возможно. Мысли Леона прервали скрип и шипящий голос.

Отвлекаясь от насущных мыслей, Леон огляделся и увидел странную картину. К нему навстречу плывущей походкой приближался монах в черной робе, однако из-под капюшона вместо лица в его сторону смотрели самые настоящие извивающиеся щупальца.

Леон настолько не понял, что же он видит, что даже совсем не испугался и ни капли не наложил в штаны, как это сделал бы любой другой, более сообразительный человек.

-Итти соттсссет тххххху!- грозно прошипел осьминогоголовый монах.

-Чего-чего?- не понял агент.

Эшли же в это время ничего не беспокоило, кроме ее внешнего вида и испачканного чупа-чупса, и она стояла и тупо плакала, протяжно поскуливая.

Монах в это время выхватил щупальцами откуда-то из-под капюшона целых восемь миниатюрных булав и резво замахал ими над головой.

-А-а, теперь понятно!- осознал ситуацию Леон, и, отодрав со стены длинный стальной канделябр с факелом, самоотверженно ринулся на страхолюдного вражину.

Однако, получив по башке тремя булавами сразу, Леон, сосчитав звездочки, понял, что так просто с аномальным неприятелем не разобраться. Тогда хитрый агент начал носиться вокруг монаха кругами и махать канделябром как безумный фонарщик. Через три минуты щупальца противника были надежно связаны на множество узлов и обезоружены.

Леон пхнул неприятеля ногой в торс. Тело упало и ряса слетела. Под ней оказалась старая ржавая вешалка на колесиках, к которой был привязан скотчем матерый осьминожище.

Однако, любивший деликатесы Леон на этом не успокоился. Выхватив из-за пояса тесак для разделки морепродуктов, храбрый агент с криком «Банзай!» за пять минут нашинковал из страшного врага не менее страшное суши, и начал медленно подкапчивать самые лакомые кусочки на канделябре. Он так увлекся битвой и последующим кулинарным изыском, что даже не заметил, что Эшли исчезла, а на ее месте валялся лишь клочок бумаги…

…Пока Леон воевал недружелюбного монаха, Эшли, заливаясь горькими слезами, глядела на безнадежно испачканный недососанный Чупа-Чупс Мега Кинг-Сайз.

Вдруг из-за угла выглянула ехидная рожа с красным носом и в такого же цвета беретке на башке.

-Деточка, хочешь конфетку?- спросил у Эшли Джек Краузер (Да-да, это был именно он!) и протянул ей леденец в обертке.

-Пошел нах#, мудила!- оскорбилась Эшли, которая терпеть не могла леденцы без палочки.

-Ой девочка, ты так матюгаешься! А если ладошкой по попке?- пригрозил Краузер.

-А если совком по ипалу?- пригрозила в ответ Эшли, выхватывая из кармана совочек для игры в песочнице.

Краузер с задумчивой рожей поковырялся за пазухой и извлек Чупа-Чупс, пусть и не Мега, но все же Кинг Сайз.

Глаза Эшли загорелись. Увидев это, Краузер медленно снял обертку и демонстративно лизнул кончиком языка Чупа-Чупс, блаженно закрыв глаза и томно вздохнув, Эшли протянула к нему руки. В ее глазах блестел огонек маньяка.

-Не дам!- спрятал конфетку за спину Краузер.

-Ну дяденька!- взмолилась Эшли и медленно пошла в его сторону.

Краузер швырнул на пол записку на клочке бумаги и медленно отступил в темный тоннель. Эшли шагала за ним, как Рокки за сыром (см.замечательный мультик «ЧипЭндДейл – Рескьюеры»).

-Дяденька, ну дай! Будь другом!-

-Насри кругом!- некультурно огрызнулся грубиян Краузер.

-Ну дяденька, дай половинку!-

-Насри в корзинку!-

-Ну дай чуток-

-Насри в куток!-

-Ну дядя, будь братом!-

-Насри квадратом!-

-Дай лизнуть!-

-Насри где-нибудь!-

Подобное остроумное словесное состязание доносилось все из более и более дальних коридоров мрачного замка. Краузер страдал непроходимым насморком, и ароматы от одежды грязной Эшли его совершенно не смущали. Так юная (и все еще беспорочная!) дева была снова похищена силами зла, возымевшими своей целью повергнуть мир в хаос и панику.

*Дополнительные материалы*

Сообщение Краузера Салазару, отправленное тараканьей почтой.

Наш план сработал. В сложной и кровопролитной борьбе Я сумел отбить объект у американского агента. К сожалению, В ходе смертельной баталии пал героической смертью Твой замечательный говорящий сухопутный осьминог, которого Ты любезно направил со мной в качестве советника по стратегическим вопросам. Не забывай про мой куш! Для повышения безопасности, рекомендую выпустить в свободное патрулирование Мохножопого Свинорыла.

П.с. Видел, как Мендез куда-то бежал с чемоданами и очень распухщей мордой. За ним, тоже с чемоданами, торопились и оба его чада. Видимо, старый пердун чувствует, что пахнет жаренным.

П.п.с.

Если не наделаешь глупостей, и отдашь мне всего 75% вместо обещанных 50% наш уважаемый Лорд Саддлер ничего не узнает!

/Далее дописано невидимыми чернилами/

Пошел ты в задницу, мерзкий хитрожопый скряга-недоросток! Больше ты меня не киданешь!

Аффтары приносят извенения за задержку, но к нам предъявили претензию владельцы бренда "Камеди Клаб" за шутку "to sosat" и "пердыню", и при этом показали нам права на эти приколы, потребовав деньгу за использование их интеллектуальной собственности.  
Мы дружно показали им где пришивается рукав и потребовали от#ся со своими неуместными претензиями.  
В результате пришлось уделить некоторое время судебным тяжбам. Но теперь все в поряде... Хе-хе

Глава 24. Осада и засада. (написано в соавторстве с Just Fun)

Обвешанный разнокалибровыми пушками Крис разогнал целую орду агрессивных пришельцев и освободил из плена целый гарем прекрасных полуобнаженных девушек. Теперь он восседал на великолепном троне-кушетке отвоеванного замка. Рядом стоял столик с различными изысканными яствами и пивом. На стене висел огромный плазменный телевизор, по которому по-очереди показывали рэстлинг, футбол и ралли «Париж-Дакар». Однако внимание Криса было сосредоточено не на телевизоре, а на двух блондинках в сногсшибательных корсетах и чулочках, с бюстами четвертого размера. Одна из девушек гладила его голову. Вторая наклонилась и нежно прошептала в ушко

-Ну, что, пошалим немного?-

Крис погладил ее по спинке. Девушка томно застонала, однако почему-то ее стон сменился протяжным хриплым и жалобным воем: «Ууууууу»

Крис разлепил глаза. На улице стояло прекрасное утро. Нега прекрасного сна оставила Рэдфилада, и он с сожалением вернулся в реальность.

-Уууууууууууу- снова донесся скулеж от ближайшего дерева. Обернувшись на вой, Крис увидел своего питомца, который полу-лежал, полу-сидел, прислонясь к баобабу и держался за башку. На его морде и лапах повздувались аллергические прыщи. Зубы в пасти остались через один.

-Что, башка болит?- участливо поинтересовался Крис.

-Песдетц. Ууууууу- пожаловался в ответ Немезис.

-А зачем столько сахара было выжирать? Ну я понимаю, съел килограмм, ну два, ну три. Но зачем же так ужираться?-

Немезис виновато посмотрел на хозяина.

-Вот смотри, на сладкое и прыщами посыпало, и зубы повыпадали! Какой у тебя теперь боевой вид? Даже воинственный оскал сделать не сможешь!

Немезис попытался сделать боевой оскал. Получилось смешно.

-А вот сожрал бы еще чуток больше сахару, вообще бы задница склеилась!- нравоучительно заявил Крис.

Немезис с ужасом моргнул.

-Ладно уж, на вот, опохмелись- Крис отсыпал своему монстрюгану горсть таблеток сахарозаменителя.

Монстр радостно заглотил гостинец.

-Доброе утро!- поздоровался Михаил.

-Доброе!- отозвался Крис и взглянул на Немезиса -Хотя, кому как.-

-Я вот смотрю, у твоего зверюги проблемы с зубами?-

-Да ничего, отрасту через пару дней.-

-У меня тут сувенирчик завалялся,- произнес Михаил и показал череп саблезубого сурка-переростка, который наемники «одолжили» в Мексике из музея вместе с каской для Ханка. Крис присвистнул. Михаил вытащил из черепа ископаемого челюсть и отдал Немезису во временное пользование.

Выпив утренний чай и кофе без сахара, русские, Ханк и Крис решили отправляться на приступ твердыни врага.

Леон целых десять минут звал Эшли, надрывая голосовые связки. Ответом ему было лишь эхо. Доедая копченого осьминога, Леон печально огляделся вокруг.

_«Ну и намусорено же здесь! Бумажки какие-то валяются.»_

Однако, заметив, что на клочке бумаги что-то накорябано, Леон, обожавший читать чужие письма, подобрал листок. Корявый почерк казался на удивление знакомым.

Как оказалось записка адресовалась именно Леону и гласила:

«Хайль! Верну дочку президента за миллион у.е. Выкуп принести в главный зал и опустить в третью щель в полу слева от двери. Д.К.»

Леон почесал репу. Он даже не представлял себе, где можно было найти миллион у.е. в этом мрачном угрюмом замке. Кроме того, он не мог понять, почему каракульный почерк этого загадочного Д.К. кажется знакомым.

Расстроенный агент зашагал дальше. По пути ему встречались какие-то монахи в черных рясах, предлагавшие вступить в ряды их загадостного древнего культа ктулхуистов. «Ктул…-каие-вы-говорите-…исты?»- удивился после разговора с первым монахом Леон. А далее в ответ на все заманчивые предложения вступить в культ, Леон реквизировал содержимое монашеских карманов, наверное, в надежде найти миллион хоть у кого-то. Однако, то-ли местный культ был слишком беден, то-ли Леону решительно не везло в поисках, но в карманах служителей культа оказывались лишь использованные презервативы, просроченные векселя, подписки на журналы «ПлэйГанадо», а также булавы, цепы, нунчаку, ножи, кастеты, алебарды и бейсбольные биты с гвоздями. Стоит ли говорить о том, что не находя ничего толкового в карманах одиноких и беззащитных (по мнению самого агента) монахов, Леон от души отоваривал их по башке металлическим канделябром. При этом агент громко и нравоучительно возмущался по поводу того, что ходить по замку без денег крайне опасно для здоровья самих монахов. Набивая морды одиноким культистам, он именно так и орал: «Встречу еще раз без денег – вообще башку оторву нафиг!».

Сейчас Леон бодро шагал по сырым коридорам и заплесневелым комнатам, в голове у него крутилось несколько задач: 1) спасти Эшли; 2) выколотить из местных беззащитных культистов как можно больше материальных ценностей; 3) найти сокровища Салазара; 4) встретить Аду и Луиса; 5) не заблудиться; 6) не вступить в гвно, которое валялось практически повсюду небольшими кучками и большими кучами.

Можно сказать, что последние два пункта плана он успешно и безнадежно провалил. Хотя агент и отмечал свой маршрут, оставляя неприличные надписи на стенах и переворачивая все, что только можно было перевернуть, найти дорогу назад не представлялось возможным в принципе.

В одном из коридоров послышались голоса, и Леон решил проверить, нет ли случайно у разговаривающих миллиона долларов на выкуп Эшли. Подойдя ближе, он понял, что двое монахов бурно обсуждают какое-то важное явление.

-Пророчество Ктулху начало сбываться. Скоро грядет Пришествие. Вон и первое знамение: крокодил полетел! Ты видел?- говорил мрачным басом один из голосов.

-О, вон и второе знамение: к нам приехала группа «Слипнот».- отозвался собеседник не менее хриплым голосом и закашлялся.

Поняв, что монахов там только двое, Леон покрепче сжал канделябр и храбро зашел в длинную комнату, перепрыгивая кучку нечистот, высранную прямо на пороге.

Его глазам предстали двое монахов с дымящимися косячками. Трудно было сказать, могли ли видеть что-либо монахи в принципе, поскольку их зрачки были безнадежно сведены к переносицам.

-А ну деньгу гоните, нарколыги конченные!- заорал Леон на несчастных культистов замахиваясь канделябром.

-О! Это же Мохножопый Свинорыл!- ткнул пальцем в Леона один из монахов.

Удивленный и обиженный Леон потрогал свое лицо. Вроде оно было в порядке и никаких признаков обезображения не было. Справедливый порыв «тут же уделать двоих обкурков в фарш», сдержало лишь неуёмное любопытство и чувство обиды – агенту хотелось узнать, почему же о нем так плохо сказали.

В следующий миг Леон услышал позади себя тяжелый шаг. Обернувшись, он увидел…жирнючего мужика в железном гладиаторском шлеме с забралом и махровой набедренной повязке. На шлеме вместо плюмажа был установлен отлитый из стали кулак с отогнутым средним пальцем. Забрало напоминало хэллоуинскую тыкву. На плече жиртрест нес молоточек для производства отбивных, которым можно было сделать отбивнушку сразу из целой коровы. На правой руке была перчатка с когтями в стиле «Фредди Крюгер». Из-под немытых подмышек свисала нестриженная свалявшаясь волохня. В общем, выглядел жЫрдяй премерзко. В добавок ко всему, жиртрест полностью закрыл собой спасительный выход из комнаты…

Русские наемники, Ханк, Крис, и Немезис задумчиво стояли у стен неприступного замка, чеша репы, и окидывая замок оценивающим взглядом. Вокруг столь же задумчиво валялись помятые ганадосы с вилами, фигурировавшие в предыдущей главе. Они ничего не чесали, и ничего не рассматривали.  
-Идея!- наконец, после долгого молчания воскликнул Крис.  
Все мгновенно обернулись к нему с горящими глазами.  
-Нужна идея, - виновато пояснил свою мысль креативный американец.  
Рука Михаила сама по себе взвилась в воздух, дабы отвесить заокеанскому гению полновесную затрещину, но Николай перехватил ее, с умиротворяющим выражением на лице, как бы говоря «не стоит, Мишаня». Затем он снова повернулся к Крису, размахнулся, и нанес ему жесточайший удар в пах. Что и говорить, характер у Николая в состоянии «ПереНедоОпохмелился» был крайне скверным. Пока Крис завывая от боли и пуская пузыри изо рта катался по земле, а верный Немезис утешал его как мог – Ханка неожиданно осенило.  
-Нужен план! – воскликнул еще один креативный американец.  
Николай с Михаилом повернулись к нему. Ханк, осознав сказанное, в ужасе схватился руками за мошонку, зажмурив глаза. Но русские наемники неожиданно разулыбались.  
-План действительно нужен, - сказал Михаил, вынимая из-за пазухи какие-то самодельные папироски, - вот, афганский, самый лучший! Садитесь в кружок, будем совещаться…  
…Через несколько минут активной медитации Ханка вштырило окончательно. Он начал глуповато хихикать и скакать по кругу на четвереньках, игриво взбрыкивая задними ногами.  
-Ханыч, ты че? – спросили у него русские, покатываясь со смеху.  
-Я – Троянский Конь! – последовала просто убийственная ответная реплика, - залезайте же внутрь, и вместе мы проберемся в стан ненавистного врага!  
Довольно продолжительное время Николай с Михаилом не могли вымолвить ни слова, корчась от раздирающего смеха, колошматя по земле кулаками, и тщетно пытаясь взять себя в руки.  
-Хорошо, так и сделаем! – наконец выдавил из себя Михаил, вытирая слезы и переводя дух.

Вдоль стен мрачного и угрюмого замка сновали дозорные монахи-ктулхуисты, стреляя друг у друга самокрутки, и лениво переругиваясь. Ворота были надежно закрыты на десять замков + подперты изнутри шваброй. Катапульты с нечистотами находились в полной боевой готовности. Более неприступной цитадели нельзя было и вообразить. Внезапно внимание монахов привлекло то, что творилось снаружи.  
Там стояло непонятное с виду сооружение из досок, соломы, и еще чего-то, внешним своим видом напоминающее славянскую Масленицу. Однако поперек сооружения была выполнена категоричная надпись «Выхухоль», не позволяющая монахам остановиться на предыдущем варианте.  
Рядом с выхухолью стояли колоритнейшие персонажи: мужик в косухе и рваных джинсах, Дарт Вейдер, и жутковатого вида трехметровый монстр в длинном плаще. Все трое с гитарами и банками пива.  
-Эй, вертухаи! – заорал мужик в косухе, - отворяй ворота! Мы – группа «Слипнот», явились по персональному приглашению лорда Саддлера! Забацаем корпоратив!  
Затем он принял эффектную стойку, и с чувством ударил по струнам. Не подключенная ни к чему гитара издала негромкое «трям». Мужик победно посмотрел на монахов.  
-Пшшш… да пребудет с вами Сила, пшшш, - добавил Дарт Вейдер.  
Монахи недоверчиво оглядели незваных гостей, и принялись оживленно дискутировать между собой.  
…Михаил с Николаем сидели в полной темноте, попивая трофейное баночное пиво ганадосов, брезгливо при этом морщась, и прислушиваясь к тому, что творится снаружи.  
-Слышь Колян, а почему именно – выхухоль? – задал интересовавший его вопрос Михаил.  
-Ну, потому что на коня не очень похоже получилось. К тому же так надежнее – случай с Троянским Конем был описан в древнегреческом эпосе, и есть шансы нарваться на подозрительного и начитанного врага. А про выхухолей вроде в анналах истории ничего нет…  
-Я всегда с тебя поражался. И чего ты, с такими-то мозгами, в армию пошел?  
-Не поверишь – святой долг перед Родиной! К тому же, на складе всегда много чего интересного…  
…Диспут монахов плавно подходил к концу:  
-Все это кажется очень подозрительным. Истории известны нехорошие прецеденты с Троянским Конем, описанные в одном древнегреческом эпосе. Не открывайте им ворота!  
-Да, но ведь это же – выхухоль! Давайте откроем!  
-Я сказал – не надо! К тому же эта «выхухоль» как-то странно дымится…

-Слышь, Колян, затуши «косячок»! Спалимся же…

Наконец монахи все же пришли к положительному (для гостей) решению. Не потому, чтобы они были такими уж доверчивыми простаками – скорей их страшил гнев Саддлера. Если бы Темный Властелин узнал, что из-за крайней подозрительности своих слуг он остался без рокешника – им бы неминуемо поотрубали головы тупым топором, одновременно кастрировав тупой пилой.  
-Ладно, заходите! – крикнул начальник стражи, опуская ворота через ров, - только не сломайте здесь ничего! Знаю я вас, сатанистов…

Жирдяй замахнулся на Леона своим отбивным молотком. Однако храбрый и находчивый агент не растерялся, и вырвал из рук монахов косячки. Технично увернувшись от кувалды, агент на ходу сделал мощную тягу одновременно из двух папирос. В голове тут же странно затуманилось. Один глаз Леона широко распахнулся, а второй сузился как у китайца. Закашлявшись, агент засунул окурки в щель шлема жирдяя, пока тот тупо пытался вытащить кувалду из треснувшего деревянного пола. Пытаясь откашляться, Леон схватил за грудки одного из монахов и прямо задал вопрос:

-Что за дрянь вы курите?-

-Как всегда: сушеные волчьи ягоды перетертые с сушеными собачьими какашками...- удивился монах, пытаясь разглядеть что-то безнадежно окосевшим взглядом.

-Б-у-у-у-у-у-а- сказал Леон.

Однако в это время и в этом месте очищать желудок было крайне опасно для здоровья и жизни. С криком «Банзай», Леон, как разъяренный лев храбро кинулся к выходу, однако двери перед его носом с грохотом захлопнулись, и было слышно, как кто-то с другой стороны положил деревянный засов. Затем из-за двери донесся картавый писклявый гнусный голос

-Попалгся ! Сечас тебя на куски газогвут!-

-МАМА!- прокомментировал свое положение присевший на измену Леон, поняв, шо он в засаде.

Жирдяй тем временем отвлекся от вытаскивания молота на более насущные проблемы: из его шлема валил густой дым. С воем сорвав дымящуюся каску и швырнув ее в сторону убацанных монахов, жирдяй повернулся к Леону. Агент сразу же понял, почему толстяка называют «Свинорылом». На едва не трескавшейся заплывшей жиром морде с маленькими поросячьими глазками красовался загнутый кверху нос, напоминавший пятачок. Засаленные волосы на голове жирдяя слегка подкоптились и от них вился легкий дымок.

-Я – ГАРРАДОР! И щас я тебя на куски пошинкуюю!- грозно заявил потный толстяк, замахиваясь рукой в крюггеровской перчатке.

Леон попятился назад и почувствовал, что пол под ногами слегка пружинит. И тут же спасительная идея стукнула в его мозг как моча в голову. Леон подпрыгнул и топнул по полу. Доска, под ним треснула и ушла в пол. Другой же конец доски резко взлетел вверх как раз между ног жиртреста. Глаза гнусного толстяка вылезли из орбит и он ухватился за отшибленные яйки рукой в когтистой перчатке, что еще более усугубило его плачевное положение.

Сказав тоненьким фальцетом что-то типа «Й-Ы-Ы-Ы», жирный ублюдок-гаррадор упал на четвереньки. Резинка на набедренной повязке лопнула и Леон, узрив лохматую задницу противника, понял, почему толстяка называли «мохножопым».

-Хоть ты и Граадё.., Геродо… Мля, язык сломаешь!- начал победную речь Леон -В общем, хоть ты и Хреннодёр, а песдетц всеравно тебя нашел! Да!- наконец «родил» эффектную для случая речь экс-ментяра. При этом он отпустил толстяку на память мощный солдатский пендель, и, отвесив леща укуренным монахам, скрылся в проломе в полу.

*дополнительные материалы*

Мендез торопливо шагал по коридору, волоча за собой чемоданы с любимыми вещами. Он чувствовал, что в этой авантюре Их цель неукоснимо терпит крушение, и поэтому решил убраться по-добру, по-здорову, и как неоднократно ранее, сменить имя, имидж и образ жизни. Именно шестое чувство (наверное, какой-то рудиментарный орган), всегда безошибочно подсказывало Мендезу, когда лучше слинять. И именно потому он прожил так долго. А с этим Саддлером и Салазаром, который похож на Наполеона, каши не сваришь. Последняя ассоциация оживила в памяти дни былой славы… 1812г. ужасная и славная битва при селе Бородино. Мендез (тогда еще Ржевский), Пьер Безухов и князь Балконский, нажравшись в стельку, с пьяных глаз забрели в тыл противника и наваляв конкретных ***люлей французским солдатам, окружили самого Наполеона. Стащив с коня и вдоволь отпинав гордого полководца-недомерка, все трое уселись на травку и разглядывали поверженного неприятеля. Великий гений французского войска в некрасивой позе валялся на земле, охая и ахая. На заднице военных штанов Бонапарта красовались следы от кованных русских солдатских сапог. Что и говорить, удар по его самолюбию пришелся уж точно ниже пояса. Трое русских утирали пот и сплевывали в треуголку полководца.

-Опускать будем?- спросил Пьер.

-Да ну, в лом.- отмахнулся усталый Ржевский.

-Ну, тогда давайте хоть знамя ему в задницу засунем!- предложил Балконский. -Пусть знает, как к нам с войной ходить!-

-О, здравая мысль!- оживился Ржевский, и к ужасу Бонапарта, ухватил древко французского флага.

-Запомни, лягушатник, кто к нам с мечом придет…- наставлял неразумного полководца Безухов.

-Тот в орало и получит!- закончил фразу Балконский.

Ржевский, было замахнулся знаменем, но его остановил дружный крик собут… соратников «ШУХЕР!»

Закончить операцию «Знамя в задницу» русским не дали гнусные французские рейтары, которые подло выскакали из-за холма на помощь своему главнокомандующему. Ввиду численного превосходства врага, славным русским воинам пришлось стратегично и не менее славно, но поспешно ретироваться…

**Глава 25**. Леон VS Краузер** (**написано в соавторстве с SilverRanger)

Прогуливаясь по железному мостику и наслаждаясь индустриальным пейзажем хоромов замка Леон услышал позади себя шорох. Он обернулся, но ничего не увидел. В тот же миг сверху скрипнули металлические балки.  
- Ку-ку! - раздалось над головой. От страха Леон чуть не наложил в штаны, споткнулся и упал на колени. В щеке больно защипало, Леон поднялся на ноги, глядя глазами полными слез на стоявшего перед ним чувака в красной беретке, полосатой тельняшке и штанах цвета хаки.  
- Ты меня поцарапал! - зарыдал Леон.  
- Не плач! Солдат ребенка не обидит - смутился вояка и полез за чем-то в карман. - Хочешь конфетку? - протянул он агенту конфету в красивой обертке.  
- Я шоколадные не люблю! - обиженно выдавил Леон, вытирая слезы рукавом. - Неужели это ты Краузер? - удивился Леон.  
- Ха-ха! Соплявчик Леончик! Ну наконец то ты меня вспомнил. Ты мне лимон баксов принес? А то я уже заждался

-Какой лимон?- удивился Леон.

-Ну, выкуп за Эшли!-

-Так это ты ее украл? Может мне, как старому товарищу хоть скидку сделаешь процентов так на 99,99 ?- взял быка за рога предприимчивый Леон

-Не, камрад, это уже грабеж получается!- возмутился Краузер

Леон угрюмо хлюпнул носом.

- Ну не реви! А, помнишь как мы в академии в войнушки играли? Давай и сейчас так? - Выставил Джек в сторону агента импровизированный меч джедая.  
- Защищайся, проклятый ситх! - выставил и Леон джедайский меч.  
И они заходили по кругу, выкрикивая друг на друга гадости и махая световыми мечами из разноцветных ртутных ламп.  
- Ты куда тогда пропал из академии, я думал ты умер от ветрянки? - удивился Леон.  
- Да нет, я просто перешел в другую академию, там девочки были красивее, камрад!- ухмыляясь ответил Джек, пнув Леона по коленке.  
- Ай! Так не честно! - завизжал коп и вывернувшись разрезал тельняшку на груди вояки.  
- Ох! Гаденыш! Я ж только новую у Мендеза купил! 10 баксов отдал! - с горечью в глазах тыча на дырку на груди возмущался Краузер.  
- Ха! Ты еще с барыгами местными не встречался. Я вообще 20 баксов ни за что отдал.  
Внезапно Леон споткнулся, выронил меч, теряя равновесие схватился за многострадальную тельняху Джека и разорвал ее вконец, оба наепнулись с мостика вниз. Леон каким-то чудом перекувыркнулся и встал на ноги. " Ух-ты даже в академии такой трюк у меня не получался! Это ж надо! Сальто назад!" Подумал Леон.  
Краузер больно бнулся башкой и в кувырке откатился вперед.  
- Ну все! Ты сцуко попал! Вандал малый! - бросился вояка со всей яростью на копа.  
- Упс! Извини! Я зашью! Будет как новая, ай не надо! - взмолился Леон. Он ели успел поднять и зажечь свой джедайский меч до того как Краузер налетел на него, словно Мендез на розового ослика в порыве страсти. Если б не критический уровень медихлорианов в крови юного падавана и уроки мастера Йода в академии, не успел бы так блестяще отразить атаку наш герой: мечи столкнулись на уровне пупка Леона высекая ослепительный сноп искр. В безумстве Краузер врезал Леону по тому месту, что до этого момента Леон считал своим мужским достоинством. Испустив нечеловеческий вопль он упал на спину.  
Именно в этот самый момент на лестницу выбежала Ада, лицезрея эту нелицеприятную сцену.

"Черт! Это же сколько теперь мне ждать, пока у него женилка заживет?" промелькнуло в мыслях Ады.  
Краузер был уже готов прикончить Леона световым мечем.  
- Твое последнее слово, камрад? - вымолвил он, приставив к горлу копа галогеновое лезвие лампы-меча.  
- Отдай Эшли! А то будет как вчера! - фальцетом завопил Леон.  
- А что было вчера? - испугался Джек.  
- А вчера я тоже просил, но не отдали! - сглотнул Леон, не ожидая такого вопроса в лоб, но не успев придумать чем бы еще взять противника на понт, сказал правду.  
- Ну хватит мальчики! Поигрались и хватит! Выбрось каку из рук Джеки! - крикнула Ада сверху.  
Краузер от неожиданности выронил оружие.  
- Опа! Шлюшка в красном платье собственной персоной! А мы тут плюшками балуемся... - посмотрел он на верх, стыдливо опустив сразу глаза.  
"Джеки? Шлюшка в красном платье?" пронеслось еще раз в голове Леона.  
- Ада! - Леон злобно зыркнул на Джека и остановился буравя взглядом Вонг.  
- Ой, Леон, я ну понимаешь ли... Я в Пуэблю приезжала и раньше с благотворительной миссией, еще до того, как мы познакомились. Ну а тут все мужики деревни начали ко мне клеиться... Ну, а Джека я как бы давно уже знала... Ну мы вместе работали на Ве... Йо... Ну я тебе дома все объясню, хорошо?  
- Извини, я не знал! - еще больше покраснев потупился в пол Краузер. - Не серчай, там... Прости нас... Ну я тоже пойду типа! Бывай! Увидимся!- и с этими словами он быстро убежал с глаз долой. Однако в кармане Леона каким-то чудом появилась записка с корявым почерком Краузера: «Без лимона баксов – хрен получишь Эшли».

Но не это сейчас беспокоило Леона. Объятый порывом ревности он буравил взглядом свою подругу.

-Ну, Леончик. Ну не серчай. Ты же у меня великодушный.- мурлыкала Ада, глядя на Леона глазами, как у кота из м/ф «Шрек-2».

Однако Леон продолжал дуться и тупотеть ногами, и неизвестно, чем бы это все закончилось, если бы Леона, ни с того ни с сего, не начало вдруг жестоко колбасить.

Ада с ужасом глядела, как ее Леончик упал на пол и то ли начал плясать нижний брейк, то ли колбаситься в эпилептическом припадке. Лицо снова начало разбухать.

Из коридора выбежал запыхавшийся Луис с каталкой и, взглянув на агента, руки и ноги которого начали переплетаться в узел, а цвет морды зеленеть, произнес:

-Его снова сколбасила плага. На этот раз она вылупляется внутри. У нас мало времени, если Плага вылупится и проберется в мозга… Скорее, повезли его, я нашел аппарат для извлечения паразита!-

Ада и Луис погрузили несчастного Леона на каталку и пристегнули за руки и ноги. Они бежали по темным коридорам и переходам. Там, где нужно было спускаться по лестницам, Луис и Ада к ужасу правительственного агента, просто садились на каталку и с задорным визгом съезжали вниз буквально верхом на пациенте.

Само название клистирного аппарата обратной тяги для извлечения плаги наводило Леона на тяжкие мысли. Он нихрена не смысли в медицинской технике, но его скудные познания в фарм.оборудовании подсказывали, что клистир и клизма есть равнозначные названия. Когда каталку завезли в освещенную лабораторию, чтобы отвлечься от грустных мыслей, Леон с надеждой в голосе спросил Аду и Луиса:

-А сокровища Салазара вы случайно не нашли?-

-Какие сокровища? Пациент бредит! Наркоз!- скомандовал Луис.

Ада цокнула Леона по голове деревянным молоточком. С глупой и счастливой улыбкой Леон ушел на некоторое время в нирвану.

Из нирваны Леона вырвал крик Луиса:

-ОНО вылупилось!-

В следующий момент внутри тела агента что-то задвигалось. Это что-то переместилось и поползло внутри тела в сторону ноги. Кожа на ноге немного вздулась и бугорок начал перемещаться к колену.

-Оно в ноге!- прокомментировала Ада

-Надо резать ногу!- выкрикнул Луис, хватая стерильный бензолобзик.

-НЕТ! Никаких РЕЗАТЬ!- истошно заорал Леон, покрываясь холодным потом.

Бугорок развернулся и начал двигаться по ноге в обратную сторону.

-О, Боже! Оно движется к гениталиям!- испугалась Ада.

-РЕЖЬТЕ НОГУ! РЕЖЬТЕ НОГУ!- еще более истошно заорал Леон.

Ада нажала на бугорок на ноге. Луис, глядевший на рентгеновский экран, воскликнул:

-Сейчас оно будет в кишечнике! Срочно вводи аппарат!-

-Но мы же не успели смазать ствол вазелином…- отозвалась Ада.

-Нет времени на вазелин!- оборвал ее Луис

-Как это нет времени на вазелин?- дурным голосом хрипел Леон.

Затем агент вдруг запищал тонким фальцетом, выпучив глаза, а затем… все наконец окончилось.

Луис с довольной рожей показывал Леону огромную прозрачную клизму, внутри которой плавало нечто бесформенное со щупальцами и отростками. Луис пригляделся на существо и вымолвил:

-О, поздравляю! У тебя мальчик!-

Леон скривился.

-Ну ты ведь сам знаешь, один раз – не пидорас?- примирительно заявил Луис.

-Уйди, мне и так плохо…- взмолился обесчещенный агент и повернулся к своей подруге. Даже сексуальный белый халатик на ней в этот момент оставил его равнодушным.

-Дорогая, принеси мне пожалуйста мороженного,- попросил он.

-Ты хочешь кушать?- удивилась она.

-Нет. Я хочу холодненького, и отнюдь не кушать.-

-Ну не драматизируй так все,- начал утешать Леона Луис. -Вот мне недавно пришлось плагу из себя самого извлекать, а такого кресал рядом не было!-

-И как же ты справился?- поинтересовалась Ада.

-Вантузом- произнес Луис и густо-густо покраснел.

Богатая и неуемная фантазия Леона нарисовала картину, как Луис, приставив к собственной заднице вантуз, пытается выкачать из себя плагу. Настроение агента поднялось аж на целых десять пунктов.

Группа «Слипнот» торжественно прошагала по мосту в ворота, следом за ними катилась их выхухоль. Вдоль дорожки стояли монахи, которых можно было разделить на два лагеря: одни оглядывая гастролеров подозрительными взглядами, другие – ярые фаны тяжелой музыки рвали на себе робы, прыгали от счастья и пытались получить автографы или оторвать на память кусочки гитар или одежд музыкантов.

Один из этих ценителей высокого искусства кинулся к мужику в косухе и рваных джинсах, и повиснув на коленях спросил, глядя коровьими глазами:

-Скажи, а не приплыла ли с вами вместе моя любимая группа «Херсиры Рагнарёка»?-

-?- удивился Крис, поправляя косуху.

-Ну они играют в стиле «викинг металл»,- пояснил монах

-Приплыла, приплыла. Но в замок они не прибудут,- развеял все надежды монаха-фаната Крис.

-Но почему?- вырывая клок собственных волос запричитал монах.

-Ф-ф-пшшшш, потому, что их боевой драккар не плавает по суше! Ф-ф-пшшш- пояснил Дарт Вейдер.

Глава 26. Путешествие по замку (написано в соавторстве с Just Fan)

Краузер чувствовал, что у него уже начали болеть зубы, но все никак не мог остановиться. Это было намного приятнее, чем секс, езда на скоростной машине и футбол. Слушая рыдания обиженной девчонки за дверью, он демонстративно пожирал уже тридцатый леденец на палочке. Эшли за решетчатой дверью лишь кусала ногти от досады и чуть ли не подвывала на Луну.

Луис Леон и Ада в который уже раз окончательно заблудились во всех проходах-переходах местного замка. Нелегкая доля вывела наших отважных героев в один из бесчисленных огромных залов. Голоса местных сектантов заставили наших героев спрятаться за одним из шкафов.

Посреди зала странная процессия проделывала не менее странный ритуал. В центре комнаты собралось около двадцать монахов в черных рясах вокруг человека в красной робе с маской в виде черепа. Под торжественное гнусавое чтение древних мантр, культист в красной мантии хлопнул в ладоши и прохрипел сиплым голосом:

-Начнем ритуал осквернения!-

Один из монахов внес в комнату белоснежную скатерть, брезгливо держа ее перед собой на вытянутой руке двумя пальцами.

Скатерть постелили на полу и монахи, объятые религиозным экстазом, начали лить на нее из ведерок нечистоты, безнадежно пачкая белую ткань.

Лидер в красной мантии запрокинув голову в маске орал куда-то в потолок:

-Сейте нечистоты и хаос во славу Лос Иллюминадос и Ктулху!-

Особо рьяный монахи, у которых опустели ведра, уже собиралиись было задирать рясы.

Однако в зал вбежал запыхавшийся служитель и утирая пот выпалил:

-Т-т-там «Слипноты» приехали… Щас концерт будут давать.-

С радостными воплями и гиканьем вся орава рванула к выходу, едва не затоптав друг-друга в дверях.

Посреди зала остался лишь лидер культа, бормоча себе под нос:

-Металлюги долбаные! Сорвали мне важный ритуал…

С этими словами он уселся за стол и начал пересчитывать собранные за последнюю неделю пожертвования селян на нужды культа. На столе перед человеком в красном выросла небольшая пирамидка весело поблескивающих золотых монет.

Глаза Леона при виде денег заблестели, как два фальшивых бриллианта.

-Это конечно не миллион,- обратился он к своим спутникам, -но все же лучше чем ничего.

С этими словами Леон, как разъяренный буйвол рванул к культисту, даже не заметив, как развернул плечом шкаф, за которым прятался.

-АГА!- победно выкрикнул агент.

Увидев его, культист мгновенно засунул всю горсть монет себе в рот.

Через несколько секунд возле стола вокруг перепуганного монаха собралась вся троица. Пинки под ребра и оплеухи совершенно не убедили неразумного болвана в необходимости выдать денежку добровольно.

Еще через несколько секунд Леон и Луис трясли бедолагу вниз головой. При этом периодически амплитуда трясков увеличивалась и культист как следует впечатывался башкой в пол.

-Не отдашь монеты, в этом зале появится новый люк в подвал!- пригрозил Луис.

Стойкий монах лишь обреченно, но гордо глянул на исследователя.

Ада принялась щекотать беднягу перышком по ребрам, однако к ужасу троицы друзей, культист сквозь смех, несмотря на положение вверх тормашками, умудрился таки проглотить монеты.

-Ха-ха-ха-ха- как сумасшедший захохотал монах.

Леон и Луис швырнули негодяя на стол.

-Ну и что с ним делать?- почесал репу Леон.

-Может вскрытие провести?- предложила Ада.

-А в кишках кто ковыряться будет?- уточнил Леон.

Все трое брезгливо сморщились.

-У меня есть идея!- выпалил Луис и достал из рюкзака литровую баклажку с надписью «Kastorka» и этикеткой в виде унитаза с перекрещенными снизу костями.

Храбрый исследователь вставил в рот, пытавшемуся кусаться монаху жестяную лейку и вылил туда все содержимое баклажки.

В следующий миг сверху донеслось резвое гиканье и задорные крики. Леон, Луис и Ада подняли головы на звук. Под высоким потолком двое монахов в черном, идиотски хохоча прыгали друг за дружкой по канделябрам, немилосердно раскачивая их.

Один из местных экстремалов в очередном безумном прыжке малость промахнулся и недолетел до канделябра.

С воплем шизанутой белки-летяги: «У-И-И-И-И-И-И-И», он упал… нет, не упал а просто бнулся на пол прямо под ноги Леону.

Подняв незадачливого «тарзана» за шкирку агент сразу же признал его. Эти безнадежно скошенные к носу глаза и отвратительный запах местного курева невозможно было забыть. Именно с этой парочкой обдолбанных укурков он встретился в комнате с гёрро… гурро… в общем в комнате с хрёнодером.

Пока Леон с культистом обменивались милыми приветливыми взглядами, сверху неприменул сорваться и товарищ первого прыгуна.

-Да брось ты его- посоветовал Луис, -от них нихрена не добьешься. На этих двух местных отморозков-раздолбаев уже все давно рукой махнули. Их и зовут по дЫбильнуому: Бивиситто и Лопес-Хэд.

-Мальчики, а деньги то сбежали!- выкрикнула Ада, обернувшись к столу.

Леон и Луис обернулись. И действительно, Культист в красном исчез и лишь откуда-то из глубины замка эхо доносило грязные и некультурные звуки разлаженного касторкой кишечника.

-Ничего-ничего, далеко не убежит!- потирая руки злорадно усмехнулся Луис.

-А вдруг он мои… то есть наши деньги того – просрет?- проныл Леон.

-В погоню!- выкрикнул Луис, и размахивая над головой ситом для отмывания денег, побежал к выходу…

…Свежие кучки помета с запахом касторки (в котором денег пока так и не оказалось) вели наших героев прямо по следам жадного культиста. Эти же следы и привели их в огромный зал-бассейн, над которым протянулось множество мраморных мостков без перил.

На краю одного из таких мостков, как раз и восседал преследуемый монах, испражняясь прямо в воду. Однако завидев наших героев, он встрепенулся, потерял равновесие и размахивая руками сверзился в воду, подняв целую тучу брызг.

Вокруг упавшего дико забурлила вода и когда Леон с Луисом подбежали к месту трагедии, было уже поздно…

Ада подошла к агенту и исследователю, которые глядели раскрытыми от ужаса глазами вниз.

В воде, оголенным анусом кверху, плавало тело культиста. Прямо из жо… торчал подергивающийся рыбий хвост.

-Что это?- спросила Ада, передергиваясь от омерзения.

-Анальные сомики…- надтреснувшим голосом ответил Луис. -Их в него залезла целая стая. Видите, последний пролезть дальше не может. Вылавливать тело слишком опасно, они могут утащить нас в воду, а тогда – неминуемая Смерть через Мапупу.-

-Жуткая смерть,- констатировал Леон. -Мерзавец сдох, и унес в могилу НАШИ деньги.

При этом скупая слеза скатилась по щекам жалостливого агента…

Луис Леон и Ада покинули бассейную комнату и вошли в большой зал с рядами высоких колонн вдоль стен. В конце зала на высоте метров четырех как маньяк над жертвой нависал над дверью кривой балкончик с факелами и флагами на которых был изображен кулак с отогнутым средним пальцем и надписью "Salazar Rulit"

Мрачную обстановку скрашивали разнообразные предметы декора – статуя Самсона, разрывающего пасть самому себе, фигуры писающих друг на друга мальчиков, изваяние Афродиты с отбитыми руками и ногами, и прочие шедевры античного искусства. На стенах висели картины эпических сражений, на одной из которых отважные конкистадоры (видимо благородные предки Салазара) самоотверженно и отчаянно отстреливались от атак безоружных ацтеков. На другой – испанские инквизиторы (наверное, тоже достойные предки Салазара) проводили конкурс на крепкость среди еретиков. Призом, видимо, было торжественное сожжение на костре. Барельефы на колоннах наглядно и объемно изображали целые главы из китайской и индийской камасутр. На постаментах в трех углах стояли вазы династий Мин, Цинь и Хуньвейбинь. На них красками кислотных цветов были изображены самураи, делающие себе и окружающим харакири. В четвертом углу стоял небольшой аквариум, в котором плавал довольно-таки крупный и упитанный бегемот.

От созерцания сего нагромождения культурно-исторических ценностей наших героев отвлекла табличка под одной из колонн с надписью «Не копать. Здесь никаких сАкровищ не зары…». Однако дочитать сей текст героям не дал чей-то грозный гнусавый писклявый голосок:

-Тгепещите, скупегдяи невегные!-

Наверху, на кривом балкончике стоял недоросток Салазар собственной персоной. Вооружен он был устрашающего вида воздушной мелкокалиберной винтовкой с оптическим прицелом, и подствольным хлопушкометом.

-Эй, да я его знаю!- изумилась Ада, приглядевшись, -это тот хмырь «у-которого-все-кое-что-важное-умещается-всего-в-одной-руке»!

-А ты откуда знаешь?- снова взъярился Леон. После эпизода с Краузером он стал очень подозрительным и крайне ревнивым.

Намечающуюся было трогательную семейную сцену нагло прервал некультурный Салазар, открывший по нашим героям прицельный огонь из «воздушки». Началась форменная «Матрица»…

Ада блестяще увернулась от выстрела, грациозно отпрыгнув в сторону, где поскользнулась на чем-то (видимо оставшемся с предыдущего ритуала) и чуть менее грациозно брякнулась на каменный пол.

Луис виртуозно уклонился пульки, летящей в его голову, эффектно прогнувшись назад. В следующую секунду жестокий выстрел в пах заставил его прогнуться обратно, схватиться за мошонку, и заорать.

Леон мастерски увернулся от выстрела в лоб, подставив ухо. Схватившись за отбитый орган слуха и истошно вопя, он все же получил вторую пульку в лоб.

Ада ушла от следующей пульки, грациозно откатившись в сторону. Правда, прокатиться пришлось через что-то скользкое (видимо оставшееся с предыдущего ритуала).

Луис эффектно отклонился от пульки в сторону, выполнив на руках «колесо». В следующую секунду его настиг залп из хлопушкомета, обдав брызгами серпантина. Оглушенный Луис сделал несколько шагов вслепую, и тут же заорал от дикой боли, угодив в коварно поставленный кем-то волчий капкан.

Леон получил еще одну пульку прямо в лоб, затем одну по носу, еще одну в лоб, и контрольную в пах. Агент рухнул на заплеванный каменный пол, завывая от боли. Сквозь пелену застилавшую глаза он увидел, как Салазар вынул из подсумка ручную пердыню, и уже хватается своими пакостливыми ручонками за предохранительную чеку…

…Однако, вновь неграциозно поскользнувшаяся на кожуре от банана Ада шлепнулась на свою великолепную попку, неизящно задрав кверху свои изящные ножки и невольно засветив свое сногсшибательное черное белье и ажурные чулки. С ее ноги при этом слетела туфелька и, пролетев через половину зала, засветила каблуком между глаз мерзкому коротышке.

Не ожидавший такого хамского и рокового поворота судьбы Салазар уронил пердыню с вырванной чекой себе под ноги и рухнул назад в дверь, из которой вышел на балкон. Дверца начала закрываться, однако, в щель успел скатиться и все еще не взорвавшийся снаряд.

Салазарова воздушка и Адына туфелька рухнули вниз на пол. Где-то за стеной раздался приглушенный хлопок…

…Когда болевой шок и победный триумф отпустили Леона, он, подобрав грозное оружие, передернул затвор воздушки и почувствовав себя увереннее направился в один из соседних залов на встречу с Краузером, намереваясь с помощью оружия вырвать Эшли из грязных лап бывшего товарища. Аде и Луису он намеренно приказал оставаться на месте и попытаться отрыть сокровища под колонной.

Глава 27. Heavy Metall (написано в соавторстве с Just Fan)

Краузер долизал очередной леденец. Кажется, тридцать какой-то. Теперь у него не только болели зубы, но и начало тошнить от сладкого. Но ведь эта сопливая девчонка смотрела такими жалостливым взглядом, и просто грех было не доставить себе еще немного удовольствия. Однако, когда Джек полез в карман за новой конфеткой, он обнаружил лишь пустоту. Нехорошее предчувствие зародилось где-то внутри…

… Через пару минут Эшли глядела на своего похитителя через решетчатую дверь уже не жалостливыми, а СТЕРВОЗНЫМИ глазами, наполненными желчи и ярости. Ее воля больше не была подавлена близкими леденцами-на-палочке. Если раньше во взгляде читалось «Хочу! Дай!» и никакой иной мысли, то теперь ее глаза выдавали лишь одно: «Песдетц» - и адресовывалось это именно Джеку.

Сначала робко, а затем более уверенно хрупкая девчушка затянула:

- Мой папа-босс и тебе глаз на-а-а жопу н-аатянет.-

-Заткнись- нервно огрызнулся Краузер.

-Да ты ва-аще панимаешь, с кем ба-азар ведешь- с тем же приблатненным выговором пискляво заявила Эшли. -Идь, сюда, РАЗБЕРЕМСЯ!

-Ах ты сопля мелкая!- яростно огрызнулся Краузер и заглянув в камеру сделал грозную морду, оскалив зубы.

В следующий миг глазам стало очень больно, и взор застелили разноцветные круги.

-А-А-А-А-А!- взревел Краузер. Причем любой раненый кабан позавидовал бы дикости этого рыка.

-Посмотри мультики ка-азЁл бадучий!- пискнула Эшли, подув на раскоряченные вилочкой пальцы, как на ствол пистолета.

Когда дар зрения вернулся к Краузеру, его взгляду предстало два кулачка с отогнутыми средними пальцами, протянутыми сквозь решетку.

-Чё, мудилла вафельный, ты всё ещё зрячий?- раздался демонический писклявый голос, -заходи ко мне, щас это поправим! Будешь, как Кот Базилио!-

-Да я тебя одной левой!- неуверенно пригрозил Краузер, на всякий случай отсаживаясь подальше от зарешеченного окошка и полез в карман за ушными затычками. И к ужасу для себя, их там не обнаружил. То-ли они где-то вывалились, то-ли Джек проглотил их вместе с леденцами. Но каковы бы ни были причины потери, легче не становилось…

… В течении следующего получаса зубы Краузера разрывала дикая боль, но не от сладкого, а от нервов. Писклявый голос пленницы резал Джековы мозга тупым ножом. Причем словесный понос юной дочери президента отнюдь не иссякал, а, казалось, лишь набирал обороты.

В концертном зале «Обитель Зла» собралось очень много народа. Возле самой сцены возбужденно толпились монахи, являвшиеся поклонниками тяжелой музыки, далее находились те, кому рок был «до фени», будучи пригнанными сюда просто для массовки. Сверху, с галерки, на сцену глядел через театральный бинокль сам Осмунд Саддлер.

На самой сцене, рядом с огроменными колонками и навороченной барабанной установкой, стояли, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, Крис, Ханк, и НЕмезис. К стыду своему, никто из них не был знаком с творчеством группы «Слипкнот». Да и к тому же играть рок не входило в их план взятия замка. По идее, из Троянской Выхухоли уже должны были выскочить Михаил с Николаем, и начать активно всех мутузить. Но этого почему-то до сих пор не происходило.

Возникла неловкая пауза. Монахи-фанаты тяжелого рока начали потихоньку роптать, мол, давайте, играйте уже. Суки. Крис, Ханк, и НЕмезис, продолжали деловито сопеть и переминаться с ноги на ногу, нервно теребя гитары. Саддлер на балкончике откровенно заскучал, и чтобы как-то себя развлечь – принялся рисовать на листке бумаги план казни «музыкантов». Сначала он небрежно набросал эскиз осинового кола. Затем, немного подумал, и пририсовал сверху над колом виселицу. Затем добавил по бокам перекладины для распятья. Еще через полминуты он пририсовал ко всей этой конструкции конвейер, ведущий через гигантские падающие молоты и бешено вращающиеся циркулярные пилы – прямо в аквариум с пираньями…

Крис бочком подошел к «выхухоли» и тихонько произнес, цедя сквозь зубы:

-Миша. Коля. Пора. А то нам тут всем «кранты».

-Да без сопливых знаем, - послышался изнутри раздраженный шепот, - люк заело!

-А высадить пробовали? – спросил изрядно струхнувший от такой новости Крис.

-Да тесно здесь, не развернешься! Тяни время!

-Ну, блин… Попробуем… А как этот тяжелый металл играется то?

-А я знаю? – начал терять терпение Николай, - не зли меня тупыми вопросами! Пшел нах!

Крис вернулся к Ханку и НЕмезису. По их вопросительным мордам, он догадался что они тоже не блещут эрудицией в области музыки. И тут его осенила идея.

-Эй, чуваки! – обратился он к залу, - драммер толковый есть? А то наш в запой ушел…

-Есть! Есть! Пропустите! – к сцене ломился сектант с лихорадочным блеском в глазах, - столько лет занятий в «музыкалке», недопонимания родных и близких, издевательств со стороны сверстников – и все это ради этого момента!

-Слышь, чувак, - замялся Крис, усаживая счастливого монаха за барабаны, - мы тут и сами маленько того… этого… забухали, в общем. Как играть экстремальный металл?

-Да здесь особо-то ничего знать и не нужно, - радостно затараторил монах, виртуозно крутя в руках барабанные палочки, и уже примериваясь, куда бы сначала «бумкнуть», - ты главное молоти что есть мочи! И старайся при этом попасть в ритм. Да, и струны на гитарах ослабьте так, чтобы болтались. Тогда звук чумовой будет!

…Уже несколько часов Краузер сидел один в большом зале с маленькой камеркой. Непрестанный поток слов, произносимых противным писклявым голосом нагнал на вояку такой депресняк, какой не нагонит даже прослушивание пяти самых депрессивных альбомов «Rasmus» за один присест. Джек пытался заткнуть уши ватой, пальцами, и даже двумя морквинами, однако это не дало никакого результата. Он уже не хотел ничего – ни денег, ни исполнения злодейских планов. Краузер с нетерпением ждал, ну когда же хоть кто-нибудь придет спасть эту противную девчонку.

Сам Джек осунулся и сгорбился, под глазами пролегли глубокие черные круги. Подняв перед глазами веник, он с тоской прикидывал возможность суицида с помощью сего нехитрого предмета хоз.инвентаря.

И вот, наконец, это случилось: двери распахнулись и в зал ворвался Леон-освободитель с воздушкой в руках. Краузер вприпрыжку кинулся к бывшему товарищу:

-Братан, ЗАБЕРИ ЕЕ!- орал Краузер.

-А миллион?- не ожидавший такой встречи, удивился агент, который мысленно подготовил дерзкий и эффектный ответ на требования о выкупе перед началом ведения активных боевых действий.

-Нету у меня миллиона!- не поняв агента, зарыдал Краузер, выворачивая пустые карманы, откуда вылетела лишь карамельная моль. -Отдам, все, что смогу, только избавь меня от этого писклявого болтливого МОНСТРА!- по щекам Джека катились крупные солдафонские слезы, размазывая по щекам боевую раскраску.

Краузер упал на колени и обхватил ногу Леона мертвой хваткой, глядя в глаза агента снизу вверх жалостливым взглядом голодной бездомной псины.

-Забери! Забери! Забери!- униженно лямзил Джек. Если бы не его мускулистые габариты, он бы легко сейчас сошел на роль Горлума из «Властелина Колец»

-Ну, давай посмотрим, что у тебя есть!- наконец врубился в ситуацию Леон, в душе которого загорелся вожделенный огонь халявной наживы.

Краузер протянул агенту фамильный кольт вместе с расписной кабурой, инкрустированной скальпом великого индейского вождя ЧингачГука, свой полметровый кинжал в форме Soul Reaver с автографами Каина и Разиэля, люминисцентную лампу-лазерный меч с именной гравировкой Дарта Вейдера, а также полуавтомат УЗИ, на стволе которого красовался алюминиевый жетон с выдолбленной надписью «Дорогому товарищу Краузеру от дяди Рэмбы и дяди Шварца».

-Маловато,- делая безразличное лицо нагло заявил Леон. На самом деле он был польщен такой огромной коллекции раритетов, но старался не подать виду, чтобы не продешевить.

Подгоняемый воплями Эшли, Краузер лихорадочно достал из заднего кармана PSP с залитыми антологиями Resident Evil и Silent Hill. А потом вытащил револьвер с оптическим прицелом и двумя телескопическими стволами в метр длиной, на рукояти которого было выбито "Mastodon Death" и нарисовано пять черепов. Затем Джек снял свою малиновую беретку и вытащил оттуда свой первый счастливый доллар. Поцеловав монетку и пустив очередную слезу, он бросил ее в кучу трофеев, выросшую перед Леоном.

-И все?- разочарованно произнес агент.

Краузер снял кожаный ремень, рваную тельняху, стащил защитные штаны и кирзовые ботинки-гоавнодавы, оставшись лишь в одних семейных трусах в сердечко и малиновой беретке. К слову сказать, состояние трусов было плачевным – ткань прохудилась и во многих местах была неоднократно заштопана.

-Ладно, не плачь камрад. В память о нашей бывшей дружбе, я заберу Эшли.

Когда Леон отпирал дверь камеры, глаза Краузера сияли радостью и искренней благодарностью.

-Дядя Леон, я так рада тебя видеть, но так просто не оставлю этого говнюка! Это – дело ПРИНЦИПА! Он у меня под носом леденцы сосал, а мне ни одного не дал! Не уйду!

Краузер не на шутку перепугался.

-Ну Эшли, ну будь великодушной,- воззвал к чувствам девушки Леон.

-Если у нас в семье идет речь о принципе, то мы, Грэхэмы, непоколебимы!- категорично заявила Эшли и чопорно топнула ножкой. -Я оставлю этого мудака, если он выполнит несколько простых заданий.

Краузер снова почувствовал что-то нехорошее. Надежда на долгожданное спасение накрывалась медным тазом.

-Пусть сейчас отсосет себе… правый локоть- заявила Эшли, устраиваясь на скамейке поудобнее. Леон, обвешавшись трофейным добром, занял место рядом с ней.

Джек, покрутившись вокруг себя, как шакал, ловящий блох на шкуре, все же изголился проснуть голову под мышку и присосался к собственному правому локтю.

Далее Эшли требовала от Краузера отжиматься на одной руке и вообще без рук, взлететь на полметра, хлопая ресницами и ушами, вычислить в уме кубический корень из 6 5784534, а также бегать по залу с сигаретой в зубах и кричать «я маленький вонючий паровозик». Окончился цирк (для Леона и Эшли) или экзекуция (для Краузера) где-то через полчаса финальным испытанием (или представлением). Краузер вскарабкался на колонну у стены и целых десять минут куковал, сколько ему до дембеля осталось. Эшли при этом постреливала в похитителя из Леоновой воздушки, однако, нещадно мазала. Докуковав до последней цифры, бедняга Краузер наконец-то блаженно лишился чувств и с громким гулом сверзился с колонны на пол. Его тело так и осталось лежать на кафеле – в трусах беретке и с отвешенным на бок языком.

Когда Леон и Эшли покинули зал, рука Краузера потянулась к тайнику в колонне. Достав оттуда пару шприцов с термоядерными стероидами, полубессознательный вояка вгатил себе львиную дозу внутривенно…

Рокешник был в самом разгаре. Красноватый свет прожекторов выхватывал из полутьмы и дыма то бьющихся в припадке музыкантов, то перекошенные от восторга лица фанатов. Их вопли перекрывали даже гитарный рев. Крис и Ханк молотили по струнам в темпе 240 УВМ, который задавал на ударных, сияя счастьем, их безумный драммер. Правую руку у Криса свело еще десять минут назад, и сейчас он ее уже практически не чувствовал. В центре сцены эффектно терзал бас-гитару трехметровый НЕмезис, хрипло рыча в микрофон «Уагрррррр». На сцену периодически влезали какие-то отморозки, чтобы подергавшись немного в конвульсиях, взять энергичный разбег, и с задорным «уиииииии» - ласточкой сигануть обратно в толпу.

«Странно, но я по-прежнему не помню, когда это я их приглашал» - думал Саддлер на галерке. Впрочем, само выступление ему понравилось. Он даже стер ластиком с плана казни два крупнокалиберных пулемета...

Тем временем Немезис на сцене в творческом порыве хриплым басом рычал песни, которые слышал когда-то в плеере. Получалось нечто вроде: «У-агррр Du Du Hast Pesdets Mich… I`m Firestarter, Twisted Firestarter… ». При этом за спиной монстра взвились в воздух пиротехнические спецэффекты.

Крис, устав мучить гитару, разнес ее о сцену, попутно расквасив кому-то буйну головушку. Расправившись со струнным инструментом, Крис подошел к портативному оргАну и, начал наяривать «Лунную сонату» задом наперед в ускоренном виде.

У Ханка-Вейдера в противогазе пот залил глаза и начисто запотели линзы, совершенно ничего не замечая, он как бешеный лунатик шарахался по сцене туда-сюда, немилосердно терзая электрогитару, и чудом никого не задев.

Из «Выхухоли» доносились нечленораздельные звуки подпевки Немезису, в которых бы каждый русский безошибочно опознал «Калинку-Малинку».

В общем, такой фееричности и помпезности не было даже на самом громком и зрелищном международном фестивале «Монстры Рока»…

...Отыграв безумный полуторачасовой сет, группа "Слипкнот" в бессилии рухнула прямо в дружеские объятья бушевавших фанатов. Монахи рвали на себе рясы, и размахивали трусами над головой. Ранее всеми презираемого за "непацанское" увлечение музыкой монаха-драммера - подхватили на руки и пронесли через весь зал. В это время из "выхухоли" раздался вежливый стук, и не менее вежливый русский мат. Очевидно Николаю и Михаилу вконец наскучило сидеть в темном и тесном пространстве, и они требовали к себе должного внимания.

Делать нечего - верный воинскому братству Ханк, из последних сил покатил тяжеленное сооружение на выход - искать подходящий пожарный лом для экстренного вскрытия выхухолей. Крис и НЕмезис, дабы не вызывать подозрений остались в концертном зале давать автографы, расписываясь на различных частях тела (даже неудобно назвать каких именно) своих новоприобретенных поклонников.

** Глава 28. Мочи врага везде, и особенно в сортире! (стратегическая военная хитрость)**

Откатив выхухоль подальше от рок-зала, Ханк огляделся. Вокруг вроде было безопасно. Оглядев люк транспортного средства, а затем стены замка в поисках пожарного щита и не найдя ничего подручного, Ханк некультурно помянул чью-то маму.

-Ну что, скоро ты там?- донесся приглушенный нетерпеливый голос Николая.

-Да нету ту нихрена подходящего! Не знаю б**я, чему эту по*бень вскрыть!- доходчиво объяснил сложившуюся ситуацию Ханк, -Хоть штопор бери, да только где же его достать?-

-Фигня вопрос- снова ответил Николай и просунул в смотровое отверстие складной офицерский русский нож.

Разложив сие хитрое изделие, Ханк присвистнул. Чего там только не оказалось – в том числе и целых двадцать штопоров самых разных калибров: самым маленьким можно было открыть чекушку, а самым большим – винную бочку. Выбрав «бочковой» штопор, спецназовец воткнул его в люк и с натугой начал ввинчивать инструмент.

Хриплый окрик изнутри «АЙ БЛ*, моя жопа!» недвусмысленно ознаменовал, что штопор ввинчен на необходимую глубину. Поднатужившись, Ханк выдернул крышку люка и грохнулся с ней на пол.

Из выхухоли выкарабкались русские и начали разминать затекшие руки-ноги-спины. Михаил почесывая филейную часть, как-то недобро зыркнул на американского товарища.

Наемники уже собирались было направиться назад в зал, но позади них раздались гулкие шаги. Обернувшись, они увидели как из-за поворота коридора вышел ОН.

Михаил, Николай и Ханк, стояли против накачанного здорового амбала в красной беретке и старых, изношенных, прохудившихся семейных трусах в сердечко. Своей мускулатурой он напоминал Шварцнеггера в квадрате (или даже в кубе). Со стороны это напоминало противостояние Алеши Поповича, Добрыни Никитича и Ильи Муромца могучему батыру золотой орды Чулубею.

-Я же говорил, что Рэмбу здесь видел!- констатировал Ханк.

-Это не Рэмба, дружище, не Рэмба…- пробормотал Михаил, буравя качка взглядом.

…Когда-то давным-давно вместе с Михаилом служил некий Женёк, который постоянно на всех и про все доносил начальству. Его так и прозвали: Женька-Кляузник. Вся рота каждый день реставрировала фингал незадачливому писателю доносов и жалоб. Устав от всего этого, несчастный солдафон продал секреты Родины с потрохами и свалил в Америку, сменив имя на Джэк Краузер. И вот теперь судьба наконец вновь свела Михаила с его старым недругом, к которому осталось еще несколько непредъявленных счетов из прошлого. Так, например, последней выходкой роты, которую гнусно заложил Краузер (и за что получил целую килотонну заслуженных ***люлей), было то, что солдаты поставили на турники Запорожец одного крикливого майора (вместе с самим майором, который будучи ужратым в хлам посапывал в кабине). Каково же было удивление майора, когда, проснувшись, он открыл дверцу любимого автомобиля и выяснил, что земля оказалась далеко внизу…

-Ну, вот мы и свиделись, землячок,- сквозь зубы неблагодушно (в порядке исключения) выплюнул Михаил.

Ввалить парочку ***люлей Краузеру – так руки и чесались. И не только руки.

Однако здоровенный амбал Краузер легким движением руки отпустил всего два щелбана, которыми поверг Михаила и Николая на земь.

А затем перевел взгляд на Ханка. А точнее на его пояс, на котором висело несколько фляг. Подняв незадачливого спецназовца за грудки, Краузер сорвал у него с пояса самую большую зеленую флягу, и швырнул Ханка на пол.

Открыв флягу Краузер понюхал содержимое, и на его гнусной роже заиграла счастливая лыба.

-Перед тем как я сделаю из вас фарш, - обратился он к наемникам, - я выпью этот чудный русский самогон за свою великую победу! За Амбреллу!

С этими словами Краузер опорожнил содержимое фляги себе в глотку. Довольно крякнув, он откинул пустой сосуд. А затем достал откуда-то из-за резинки трусов шприц со стероидами.

-А сейчас я стану совершенно непобедим! Как великий непобедимый МакЛауд! - С этими словами Краузер сделал инъекцию себе в правую руку.

Ошарашенные наемники в полном ступоре наблюдали, как мышцы на руке Краузера начали еще более увеличиваться в размерах. Рука стала непропорционально большой и кулачищу мог позавидовать даже местный тролль-бигфут. Было удивительно две вещи: как не лопнула натянувшаяся на мышцах кожа, и как сам Краузер не завалился на правую сторону под тяжестью своей конечности. И лишь Ханк, поглядывая на все это, пытался сдержать ехидную улыбку, то и дело, расползавшуюся на его хитрой заточке.

Внезапно с метаморфозами Краузера что-то пошло не так. Ни с того ни с сего, у него вырвался неконтролируемый пронзительный пук. В животе «Рэмбы» раздались звуки, напоминавшие работу неисправного унитазного бочка. Ухватившись за живот, с виноватым видом Краузер бросился к кабинке биотуалета. Его скорости мог бы позавидовать юный гепард из африканских дебрей. Одну руку Краузер на бегу тянул к дверце заветной кабинки, а второй держался за собственную задницу.

-Спорим на десятку, не добежит!- азартно выпалил Ханк.

Спор никто не успел принять, а дверца биотуалета уже хлопнула.

-Ума не приложу, как он там весь вместился- почесал репу Николай.

Оба наемника с интересом глядели на их американского собу... в общем коллегу по ремеслу. Судя по его хитрой морде, он знал, что случилось с Краузером. Со стороны кабинки биотуалета раздавались звуки фекальной бури, очкового шторма, кишечного урагана и т.д. и т.п. Судя по всему, обладателю геракловских мышцов и алой беретки было, мягко говоря, очень шибко.

-Колись!- потребовал от Ханка Николай.

-Я не колюсь, я только бухаю,- попытался отшутиться Ханк и идиотски расхохотлася.

-Я для смеху, хе-хе, залил в одну флягу в самогон два флакона пургена. Ха-ха, думал над гонадосами поглумиться.- сквозь смех выдавил из себя спецназовец: -а этот кретин отобрал у меня именно эту фляжку: зелененькую. Ха-ха-ха. Он теперь целую неделю даже кашлянуть будет бояться. Хи-хи-хи.- ухохатываясь, Ханк осел на пол.

На этот раз плоское, как считали русские, чувство юмора товарища по бух… в общем товарища по оружию спасло их от неминуемого получения килотолнны того, что заканчивается на ***люлей.

…Прошло полтора часа. Наемники устали играть в карты, кости, шашки и настольный хоккей. Михаил подошел к кабинке биотуалета и вежливо постучался.

Оттуда донеслись нечленораздельные звуки.

-Ну, мы срать будем, или биться? Выходи давай!- невежливо гаркнул Николай и ударил по двери кабинки ногой.

-Дайте бумажку! Ну пожалуйста!- донесся жалостливый стон изнутри.

-Бумажку ему подай! Хрена тебе лысого! Беретку свою используй!- откровенно глумился Михаил. -Давай, уже, Серано ты наш, выходи! По-мужски говорить будем!-

-Выходи подлый трус!- крикнул Николай и снова долбанул ногой по двери.

Ответом ему были лишь неприличные кишечные звуки и рев спускаемого бачка.

-Мужики, а давайте я ему туда гранатку с веселящим газом кину,- предложил Ханк.

Дверца притянулась еще плотнее.

-Гранатку – оно бы конечно неплохо, только вот он заперся там как чюрепаха в панцире,- задумчиво произнес Михаил. -Его даже ломом не выковырять…

Действительно, было похоже, что Джек Краузер навсегда заперся в туалете.

-О, идея!- вымолвил Ханк, -сейчас мы его отправим в романтическое путешествие.

Через минуту находчивый Ханк подъехал на кране, Михаил с Николаем быстро приладили тросы и кабинка начала подниматься в воздух.

-Эй! Вы что задумали, изверги? Будьте людьми, же! МАМА!- надрывал глотку охваченный паникой Краузер, чувствуя, что его хлипкое убежище поднимается куда-то вверх.

Отчаявшись, он распахнул дверцу и с воем выпрыгнул, пока не стало слишком поздно и слишком высоко. Главной проблемой было то, что действие стероидов прошло, и он снова стал самым обычным Джеком Краузером. То ли время действия стероидов окнчилось, то ли они вышли из организма вместе с содержимым кишечника… В общем, Краузер понимал, что всю свою силу он только что просрал, причем в самом прямо смысле этого слова.

Когда Краузер поднялся с земли, он увидел перед собой Михаила с кастетом, Николая в боксерских перчатках с залитым внутрь свинцом и Ханка с разводным ключом. Краузер приготовился встретить свою судьбу, как настоящий мужчина и не опозорить свою честь воина: он свернулся клубочком на земле и засунув палец в рот, пялился на троицу наемников вылезшими из орбит глазами. Морда стала пунцовой как и беретка на башке…

…Однако Ханк внезапно отбросил в сторону разводной ключ и с гаденькой улыбочкой прошептал что-то на ухо своим русским товарищам. Коротко посовещавшись, они также отбросили кастеты, перчатки, биты, булавы и палицы.

-А знаешь, мы тебя не будем п**дить,- добродушно пробасил Михаил Краузеру.

-Совсем-совсем?- недоверчиво переспросил Джек.

-Совсем-совсем,- так же добродушно ответил Николай.

Почему-то великодушие бывших соотечественников вселяло в Краузера опасения.

-Но при одном условии- назидательно поднял в воздух палец Николай.

-?- промелькнуло в глазах КРаузера. Он до сих пор не мог позабыть «условия» не в меру принципиальной Эшли.

-Чтобы отмыть свою совесть, Ты сгрызешь кусок мыла.- предложил Михаил.

Понимая, какие последствия ожидают его в перспективе, Краузер взглядом кастрированного кролика посмотрел на будку туалета, свисавшую с крана.

-А вы будку вниз поставите?- Краузер принялся уточнять условия «удачной» для него сделки.

-Поставим,-

-И не будете мне туда ничего швырять?-

-Не будем,-

-И бумажку дадите?- уже в наглую торговался Краузер.

-Да хоть рулон,- заявил в ответ Михаил.

Краузер выхватил из рук Ханка кусок мыла и сточил его за пару секунд – только пузыри из пасти полетели.

-Ты наверное замерз?- любезным тоном поинтересовался Николай и швырнул Краузеру ватник, который нашелся в кране.

Джек с удовольствием напялил на себя ватничек, не переставая удивляться великодушию и доброте русской души.

Однако в следующий миг Михаил и Николай ухватили его за руки, а Ханк ловко продел сквозь рукава швабру, надежно зафиксировав руки в отношении туловища в виде буквы «Т».

-Вот тебе бумажка!- Николай повесил на шею Краузера связку с пятью рулонами вожделенной туалетной бумаги. -Только вот, чтобы снять рулончик, тебе придется отрастить еще одну конечность.

-Путь к очистке совести лежит через замарание тела!- вымолвил на прощание Михаил и троица наемников направилась к своим друзьям, оставив беднягу Краузера в абсолютно незавидном положении. Они так и не увидели тщетные попытки бедолаги влезть в туалетную кабинку. К слову сказать с раскоряченными руками сделать это было в принципе не возможно.

**Глава 29. Воссоединение (самая короткая)**

Михаил, Николай, Ханк, Крис и Немезис, Леон и Эшли наконец добрались до зала, где их ждали Ада и Луис, так и не обнаружившие здесь никаких сокровищ. Того самого, украшенного как музей зала. Правда теперь все колонны были завалены, а полы – перерыты. Однако, как засвидетельствовали Ада и Луис, тайника так и не обнаружилось. Задумчиво оглядев (и законспектировав) барельефы на колоннах, наши герои решили попытаться двигаться по стопам Салазара. Немезис высадил дверь под балконом (отчего сам балкон обрушился) и наши герои направились дальше блуждать по темным, мрачным, вонючим коридорам. Никаких чудес, кроме заводных рыцарей на ключиках, бравой команде так и не встретилось.

**Глава последняя *******FINAL****BATTLE****.******* (написано почти полностью ****Just Fan****)**

Очередные томные блуждания по мрачным лабиринтам замка стояли в разгаре. На этот раз – уже только лишь с целью найти наконец выход, настолько всех зае**ла эта бесконечная экскурсия по Обители Зла. Проклятое средневековое сооружение внутри было решительно больше, чем снаружи. Луис уже искренне скучал по своей крошечной, насквозь провонявшей пердынями, но такой родной и знакомой хибаре, где попасть из одной комнаты в другую можно было одним, не очень длинным прыжком.

Неожиданно мрачные застенки закончились, и герои вышли в самый огромный из всех посещенных ранее залов. Интерьер зала имел как свои плюсы, так и минусы. Плюсом являлось то, что на его противоположной стороне, над огромной двустворчатой дверью горела симпатичная неоновая надпись «выход». Минусом – присутствовавшее здесь огромное войско монахов-ктулхистов с Осмундом Саддлером во главе. Поодаль, метрах в пятнадцати от этой грозной орды, стоял и карлик Салазар, угрюмый и насупленный. От него все еще вился легкий зловонный дымок осколочной пердыни, поэтому в стройные ряды войска его не пускали.

-Уже уходите? – вкрадчивым тоном вопросил Саддлер, что-то пряча за спиной.

-Слышь Леон, ты в этой части вроде центровой персонаж, ну-ка выдай ему какую-нибудь пафосную фразу супергероя, - пихнул агента локтем в бок Крис.

-Ээээ… Айл би бэк, - неуверенно промямлил Леон, пытаясь спрятаться за своих товарищей.

-Сдавайтесь мистер Саддлер, - пришла ему на помощь верная (иногда) боевая подруга Ада Вонг, - что вы сможете с нами сделать? Свою фамильную боевую наждачку вы потеряли!

-Наждачки – вчерашний день, - нагло ухмыляясь, ответил Саддлер, - ведь технический прогресс не стоит на месте! С этими словами он вытащил из-за спины здоровенную угло-шлифовальную-машину, именуемую в народе «болгаркой». Зловеще сверкнув глазами, Саддлер надавил на гашетку. Адский механизм устрашающе взревел, диск «по металлу» закрутился с бешеной скоростью…

-МОЧИ КОЗЛОВ! – заорал Саддлер, бросаясь в атаку. В одно мгновение все смешалось в жутком мордовороте…

…с первых же секунд боя Ада поняла, что мужские эпические мордобитвы не для нее – чудом избежав участи быть сбитой с ног, задавленной, и растоптанной – она запрыгнула с помощью метательного пистолета на люстру под потолком. Убедившись в своей относительной безопасности, она начала прицельно швыряться во врага туфлей-бумерангом…

…приблизительно через пять минут боя Салазар осознал, что мужские эпические мордобитвы не для него – его уже добрую сотню раз отоварили по голове, пнули, шваркнули об пол – и все это ненароком, так как специально в неприметного карлика никто не целился. Будучи загнанным очередным неприцельным пенделем под стол, и убедившись в своей относительной безопасности – мстительный **владелец замка** начал кусать пробегающих мимо за лодыжки…

…едва увернувшись от «болгарки» (которая все же шлифанула его каску) Ханк получил сильный толчок в спину, и упал на колени. Над головой просвистела длинная деревянная скамья. Прямо перед ним промелькнула чья-то паховая область. Времени на раздумья не было – и Ханк изо всех сил ударил по ней мощным апперкотом…

…бывалые ветераны крупномасштабных рукопашных боев – Николай и Михаил, ухватили стоящую вдоль стены длинную скамью, и развернувшись поперек заварушке – оббежали ее по флангам, сметая все на своем пути. Затем Николай неожиданно за что-то зацепился, и потеряв равновесие с матами брякнулся на пол. Поднявшись, он увидел, что это был какой-то черный электрический шнур – где-то в эпицентре сражения смолкла «болгарка». Николай поднял свой конец скамьи, и вместе с Михаилом они пустились в обратный путь…

…схватив повернувшуюся под руки табуретку, Луис наотмашь отоварил двух набежавших монахов по голове, затем широко размахнулся (при этом зацепив кого-то сзади, отчего тот коротко вскрикнул и отшатнулся) и вдребезги разнес ее об голову очередного врага. Насладиться триумфом ему впрочем не дали. Возникшая поперек сражения длинная скамья сбила его с ног, словно кеглю…

…хорошо физически подготовленный к дракам Крис, без устали махал руками, раз за разом круша чьи-то зубы и правя носы. Замахиваясь для очередного удара, он вдруг сам получил жестокий и коварный удар в пах, и согнувшись пополам, рухнул под ноги дерущихся…

… еще лучше физически подготовленный к дракам НЕмезис, без устали махал руками, защищая своего хозяина. От его мощной раздачи уже не один враг отправился в непродолжительный полет по замку. Внезапно он споткнулся обо что-то валяющееся под ногами, и нелепо раскинув лапы в стороны, грузно брякнулся на находящийся рядом стол, разнеся его своим весом. При этом под ним кто-то коротко взвизгнул гнусавым голоском…

…внезапно «болгарка» в руках Саддлера затихла и остановилась. Вдобавок к этому, прямо на него с воинственным кличем несся правительственный агент Леон Скот Кеннеди. Не растерявшийся однако Саддлер, схватил «болгарку» за шнур и раскрутил ее над головой, намереваясь расправиться с врагом. От первого выпада его противник увернулся, а второй Саддлер провести не успел. Возникшая поперек сражения длинная скамья сбила его с ног, словно кеглю…

…доблестный агент Кеннеди, махал ногами направо и налево как заправский Ван-Дам, подбираясь к главному злодею. Он молниеносно увернулся от летящей «болгарки» на шнуре, но провести контратаку не успел. Невесть откуда материализовавшаяся табуретка пребольно саданула его по уху. Леон вскрикнул и отшатнулся. Затем возникшая поперек сражения длинная скамья сбила его с ног, словно кеглю. Поднявшись, Леон снова заорал от боли – какая-то «собака» ощутимо укусила его за ногу. Снова отшатываясь, несчастный агент получил по голове летящей туфлей-бумерангом (при этом сверху послышались чьи-то поспешные извинения). От столь множественных повреждений за столь короткий срок в ушах Леона зазвенело, в глазах заплясали зайчики, и он попросту не увидел снова возникшую перед ним длинную деревянную скамью…

…Эшли скромно стояла в сторонке, с интересом следя за ходом сражения. Так как все присутствующие здесь были истинными джентльменами – президентскую дочурку так никто и не тронул…

…в довершение ко всему, из бокового коридора выбежали монахи-металлисты, ранее колбасившиеся на рокешнике. Они решили предать свое учение ради тяжелой музыки. С воплями «Хэви-Метал-Форева!» они присоединились к мордовороту на стороне Добра…

Когда стоявшая в помещении «пыль столбом» наконец улеглась – стало видно, что Добро в очередной раз победило. Правда, в несколько грубоватой форме…

-Вам… меня… не остановить, - с трудом проговорил Саддлер, медленно поднимаясь, - сейчас я… покажу вам… истинную мощь Лас-Плагас!

Он начал стремительно мутировать, превращаясь в огромного паукомонстра. Сначала его зловещий хохот еще напоминал человеческий, затем он перешел в такой рев, что НЕмезис заметно позеленел от зависти, и обиженно рявкнул «С-стааарс».

-ААААААА! Он начал стремительно мутировать, превращаясь в огромного паукомонстра! Бежим! – высказал конструктивное предложение Луис Сера. Судя по перепуганным физиономиям половины присутствующих, у него нашлись единомышленники. Невозмутимо спокойными остались лишь русские наемники, задумчиво чеша репы и прикидывая новую стратегию битвы, раздосадовано рявкающий НЕмезис, Ханк (выражение застывшего ужаса на его лице надежно скрывал противогаз), и Леон Кеннеди, почему-то ехидно ухмыляющийся и потирающий руки. Очевидно – замысливший какую-то мелкую пакость.

-Эшли, девочка моя, - ласково промурлыкал Леон, очевидно замысливший какую-то мелкую пакость, - забыл тебе сказать: это и есть тот самый нехороший дяденька, что приказал тебя похитить и запереть здесь, без всяких «чупа-чупсов»!

-Ах ты козлина винторогая! – мгновенно завелась президентская дочь, обиженно глядя на паукомонстра, - да как ты смеешь так издеваться над человеком? ААААААААААААААААААА!

-Заткните уши! – изо всех сил заорали Леон и Луис, прекрасно помня, что сейчас произойдет.

Высокий истерический крик Эшли начал переходить в ультразвук. Акустика зала сыграла злую шутку против самого здания. Раздался звон, с потолка посыпались осколки люстры, все витражи в окнах повзрывались, обдав присутствующих водопадом стеклянных брызг, затрещала деревянная мебель…

Саддлер тщетно пытался закрыть уши лапами. У него решительно ничего не помещалось, так как теперь уже не было ушей, да и лапы не гнулись в нужном направлении. Глаза монстра закатились, огромная туша рухнула на пол, кожа начала лопаться, разбрызгивая зеленоватую жидкость…

Волна ультразвука полоснула по залу. Тут же с потока с грохотом посыпались каменные плиты, стены вокруг начали угрожающе трещать, и с каждой секундой этот треск усиливался…

-Срочная эвакуация! – заорали наемники, и принялись распинывать особо непонятливых (в основном – монахов-металлистов, заворожено наблюдавших картину разрушений) к выходу из замка.

Недалеко от выхода начала подкашиваться одна из опорных колонн. Первым это увидел коротышка Салазар. С невероятной прытью, выползя из горы тел недомерок кинулся к колонне и подпер ее собственным телом. К удивлению, этого на какое-то время оказалось достаточным, однако все строение продолжало шататься и трястись. На лбу Салазара проступил пот, он весь трясся от напряжения, однако, сцепив зубы продолжал спасать свою недвижимость. Врожденная жадность не давала ему бросить все и кинуться на утек. Издали это напоминало Титана Атланта с небом на плечах, только в миниатюре.

Мимо Салазара пробежала троица наемников. Каждый из них неприменул отвесить леща недомерку. Далее промчалась толпа монахов, большинство из которых прошлось по ногам Салазара, отчего его лакированные старомодные туфли стали напоминать ласты водолаза 72 размера.

Далее мимо пробежали Крис и Немезис, на удивление посчитавшие своим долгом не обижать маленьких, поэтому лишь подергали Салазара за уши и нос. К слову сказать, если бы Немезис не торопился выбежать за хозяином, то длине носа и ширине ушей коротышки позавидовал бы любой уважающий себя слон…

Затем последовали Ада, Леон и Луис с Эшли. Ада пощекотала недомерка. Коротышка заливался смехом, однако не отпустил колонну. Поразившийся такой стойкости Леон даже зауважал недомерка и ограничился лишь десятком щелбанов.

И только Луис, который нес перед собой Эшли, не мог поднять на недоростка руку. (ну руки у него заняты были).

Зал опустел. Кроме останков мутанта-паука Саддлера, выбитых зубов, обрывков одежды, осколков мебели на полу больше ничего и никого не осталось. Если бы руки Салазара были свободны, он бы утер пот. Однако колонна все еще продолжала вибрировать, и коротышка продолжал ее удерживать. Но самое страшное – уже позади… …Однако в следующий миг в дверь вскочил Луис, и добродушно улыбаясь пнул Салазара изо всех сил прямо пониже пояса и тут же выбежал назад.

Прохрипев «ЫЫЫЫЫЫЫ», недомерок рухнул на колени. За его спиной рухнула колонна прямо на стоящую за ней. Колонны в зале начали заваливать друг-дружку по «принципу домино»… Через пару минут все величественное строение рухнуло, подняв высокое облако пыли.

**Послеглавие (Циники, осторожно! присутствуют элементы романтики.**

**Романтики, готовьте платочки)**

Бравая компания собралась в лагере и занималась кто-чем. Ада ушла в бункер попудрить носик и подправить погнутые каблучки. Леон, лениво ковыряя в носу, прикидывал, каким образом доставить дочь президента назад в Америку. Эшли, распустив уши слушала виртуозную игру на гитаре и серенады в исполнении Луиса. Русские, как всегда играли в свои любимые шашки. Ханк, как всегда после шашек лежал в глубоком ауте. Немезис и Бигфут кидали камни – кто дальше. Результат они определяли по отдаленности доносившихся из-за горизонта чьих-то криков. И только лишь Крис терзался смутными переживаниями за сестру. После падения замка и без того слабая мобильная связь на острове совсем накрылась. Поэтому дозвониться до Клэр ему совершенно не удавалось.

И вдруг, на небе появилась точка, которая увеличивалась все больше и больше. Вот стало видно и очертание большого транспортного турбореактивного самолета вертикального взлета/посадки. Летательный аппарат сел на краю лагеря, подняв вокруг столб пыли.

Открылась дверь кабины и из нее выпрыгнула коротко стриженная блондинка в джинсовке и короткой джинсовой юбке. Черты ее симпатичного лица чем-то неумолимо смахивали на черты Леона.

К вновь прибывшей подошел находящийся ближе всех Крис.

-Кристофер Рэдфилд, служба С.Т.А.Р.С.- представился он.

-Агент-паразитолог Айя Бриа, ФБР, отдел «секретные материалы»- представилась девушка. -А где агент Кеннеди, которого направили на спасение Эшли Грэхем? Кстати, говоря я вижу, она уже спасена,-

Почему-то в голосе агента Бриа было волнение. Но Крис не обратил на это внимания, а просто утонул в ее голубых глазах.

-Он здесь,- с ноткой ревности ответил Крис и махнул в сторону возлежавшего в гамаке Леона.

А про себя подумал: «Ну почему на этого менятру такие девчонки так и липнут… Везет же дуракам…»

Девушка вытащила из кармана брелок с ключами и нажала кнопку. Самолет позади пикнул и покрылся невидимым хамелионистым камуфляжем.

-Мистер Рэдфилд, даже не знаю как сказать,- смущенно замялась девушка. Ее щеки покрылись краской, -Я добровольно вызвалась прибыть сюда в качестве подкрепления, когда у нас появилась информация, что ситуация здесь осложнена заражением паразитами. Но раз уж миссия выполнена, то мои услуги больше не нужны. Но… у меня были еще и личные мотивы… Дело в том, что агент Кеннеди… мой брат… Я еще при рождении была отобрана у семьи в рамках одного жутко секретного эксперимента, и сейчас, когда я узнала о своем прошлом, я горю нетерпением поскорее встретиться со своим братиком… Но как ему об этом сказать?-

-А, понимаю, - обрадовался Крис, -А ты возьми, подойди к нему и расскажи все как и есть. Я думаю он будет безумно рад.

-Спасибо, спасибо, мистер Рэдфилд,- и девушка побежала к гамаку, в котором возлежал Леон…

…Приведя свой внешний вид в надлежащее состояние, Ада Вонг вернулась в лагерь и увидела, что Леон обнимается с какой-то короткостриженной блондинкой. Пылая гневом, Ада направилась к Леону, уже представляя какие удары и куда она ему нанесет. Однако, наглая белобрысая особа, оставив шею Леона в покое, повернулась к ней и добродушно затараторила речь, чем привела мисс Вонг в полное замешательство.

-А ты и есть та самая Ада Вонг? О как я рада, что у моего брата такая классная девушка, и он в надежных руках!-

-Брат? В надежных руках?- абсолютно ничего не поняла Ада. Это замешательство и спасло беднягу-Леона от очередного жуткого удара в пах. (сам Леон на всякий случай вскарабкался на пальму)

Следующие пять минут агент Бриа выложила всю душещипательную историю.

-Ну прям мексиканский сериал! – растрогалась мисс Вонг, пытаясь струсить своего любимого с верхушки дерева и объяснить, что она совсем не ревнует и все в порядке…

…Как следует отпраздновав состоявшееся воссоединение семейства Кеннеди и будущее воссоединение семейства Грэхэм, герои решили выспаться и убираться с острова…

Стоял приятный вечер. Крис показывал Айе местные окрестности. Попросив у новой знакомой спутниковый телефон, он вставил туда свою карточку. Тут же на дисплее всплыла куча сообщений и пропущенных звонков. В основном сообщения были от Клэр и Джилл. Общий смысл их гласил «Спаси нас с Рокфорта».

-О Боже, моя сестра огребла неприятностей!- воскликнул Крис.

-Да, семья – это самое главное.- согласилась с ним Айя, вздохнув.

-Эх, мне надо спешить на помощь! – удрученно заявил Крис. –а то я бы тебе показал местные диковинки: тут и чупакабра водится, и негры-дикари, и минотавры и розовые пони… Да много всяких чудес.-

-Ух ты!- восхитилась девушка, -Ну, может, когда спасешь сестру, созвонимся и поизучаем редкие виды вместе?-

-Ты серьезно? Ты тоже увлекаешься криптозоологией и уфологией?- не поверил своему счастью Крис.

-Ага, именно поэтому я и пошла работать в отдел «секретные материалы»… Только вот с напарниками не повезло. Я работаю с агентами Малдером и Скалдером, а они – такие зануды.-

-Ну тогда записывай мой телефон,- увлеченно заявил Крис. Не будем мешать молодым людям обмениваться телефонами и любезно прощаться и вернемся к остальным героям...

А что к ним собственно возвращаться то? Они так и продолжали праздновать.

Через полчаса Крис и Айя вернулись в лагерь. Крис вежливо попрощался с дамами, крепко пожал всем мужикам их мужественные руки и позвал Немезиса. К слову сказать Немезис и Бигфут натолкнулись на зловонные следы странного гуманоидного существа, которое ходит с раскоряченными в виде буквы «Т» руками и уже собирались устроить экспедицию, чтобы выследить этот безусловно редкий вид. Однако Немезису пришлось отказаться от сего увлекательного путешествия и он, пожав лапу Эль Гиганте, поспешил к своему хозяину.

Единственный, с кем Крис не попрощался – это был Ханк, который, как всегда перебрал и уже давно отправился спать в каюту плав.средства русских наемников.

Крис Рэдфилд вместе с верным Немезисом отчалил на своей яхте, помахивая всем рукой на прощание и посылая воздушные поцелуи агенту Бриа, чем сильно ее смутили. Судно устремилось вдаль в ночном море.

На следующее утро…

Проснувшись, Леон был немало удивлен тому, во что превратили за ночь оставшуюся яхту русские наемники. Теперь плав.средство больше походило на апгрейдженый плот в стиле футуристичного Hi-Teck.

-Вы точно решили, что не полетите с нами?- переспросил агент.

-Не-а. Не хотим мы пока в вашу Америку,- заявил Михаил, -мы решили втроем устроить скромное морское турне на хрупкой лодчонке, так сказать по стопам Тура Хеердала.-

-Да, вот уже сто лет на нормальной рыбалке не были,- подключился Николай, копавший под пальмой червей.

-А у вас запасов хватит?- заботливо поинтересовался Леон, окидывая взглядом «хрупкую лодчонку», внешний вид которой не вызвал сомнений, что на ней легко можно доплыть до берегов самой Антарктиды, раскалывая по пути айсберги. Двухэтажная надстройка на месте бывшей яхты и ряды шезлонгов с зонтиками вдоль бортов свидетельствовали о «скромном» размахе отдыха. На той части судна, которую можно было идентифицировать как палубу хищно щерилась ракетная установка, по всей видимости взятая с самогонохода. Неизменные бочки с надписью С2Н5ОН, как самое драгоценное сокровище, стояли по периметру всей надстройки.

-Запасов нам хватит где-то на пол-года,- обнадежил агента Михаил.

-А где же Ханк?-

-А он все еще дрыхнет. Возле каюты валяется его каска и противогаз, ну мы решили не будить парня – пусть проспится.-

-Ну тогда, до свидания,- Леон пожал руку Михаилу и Николаю.

-Бывай, дружище!- попрощались наемники, и взошли на борт своего «плота», гордо украшенного дерзким названием «Похухоль». Уже оттуда они помахали Аде, Эшли и Айе, которые тоже вышли на берег попрощаться с боевыми товарищами.

-Прощайте, добрые русские дяди!- кричала дочь президента, утирая слезу…

-Ну что, теперь и нам пора,- Айя клацнула кнопку на брелке и с ее самолета исчез камуфляж, делая «птаху» снова видимой. Леон торопливо загрузил в багажное отделение все свои «сувениры», которые выторговал у Краузера.

-А как же Луисито?- спросила дочь президента.

Луисито тем временем дрых в своей палатке. Его мощный храп надежно отгонял даже насекомых. Исследователь вечером накануне впервые решился ПОПРАЗДНОВАТЬ в компании с русскими (ночь перед штурмом замка не в счет – тогда Луис пил в меру), и теперь сеньора Сэру не разбудили бы даже выстрелами из пушки.

-Пусть отдохнет человек,- предложила Ада.

Вздохнув, Эшли накалякала на бумажке свой номер телефона и положила ее на стол. Леон торопливо написал какую-то записку и положил ее сверху, надежно приколов к деревянной столешнице ножом, а затем, подумав, положил рядом пачку «Алька-Зельцера». С этим все и направились к самолету.

Леон устроил Эшли в пассажирском ВИП кресле напротив телевизора, и торопливо загрузил DVD-диск с каким-то бесконечным и безнадежно тупым молодежным сериалом, таким образом, обезопасив себя от приступов болтологии юной девы. Сам же агент устроился в кабине вместе с любимой сестрой Айей Бриа-Кеннеди и не менее любимой подругой Адой Вонг.

Самолет унесся в сторону далекой страны «Мак-Дональдсов» и развитой демократии...

…Проснувшись в одиночестве, Луис подошел к столу и оторвал из столешницы нож. Прочитав записку Леона, он воскликнул возмущенно одну единственную фразу:

-Вот ведь сукин сын!-

Затем Луис заметил спасительные таблетки, и его хмурое лицо немного повеселело. Приняв антипохмелин, Сэра прочел записку Эшли и счастливо улыбнулся. От умиления он даже поцеловал заветный клочок бумаги.

Под бутылью первоклассного русского самогона отыскались и записка Михаила с Николаем, скрепленная с какими-то документами. Осмотрев находку и перечитав бумаги несколько раз, Луис запрыгал на месте, радостно крича «Карамба!».

Размахивая документами, Сэра вприпрыжку помчался в сторону деревни счастливо хохоча и радостно постреливая в воздух из фамильного Маузера…

…Тем временем к берегу Пуэблии причалил боевой драккар настоящей группы викинг-металлистов «Херсиры Рагнарёка». Господа музыканты отправились на фестиваль «Монстры Рока» но заблудились на море во время очередного тяжелого запоя и причалили к этому далекому острову, но это уже совсем другая история…

ЗАНАВЕС

** Эпилоги: **

**Кристофер Рэдфилд: **Крис со своим питомцем отправились спасать сестру. Можно сказать, что через некоторое время после Рокфортского инцидента Крис Редфилд под псевдонимом некоего Джона Хэммонда организовал экстремальное шоу-сафари для всех поклонников уфологии и криптозоологии под названием «Парк Пуэблядского периода». В качестве гида был представлен НЕмезис под псевдонимом Доктор Грант.

**Рамон Салазар: **после потери замка и кучи денег скряга-недомерок Салазар в приступе отчаяния попытался сделать себе харакири… но немного промахнулся и … сделал себе обрезание. Семитская диаспора наконец признала его в качестве полноценного еврея и он получил полноценное семитское имя Изя Картман. Впоследствии он же позировал для создания героя Эрика Картмана для мультсериала South Park.

**Леон Скотт Кеннеди **и** Ада Вонг: **Леон и Ада бурно отметили (в разных позах) удачное завершение миссии. Леон поклялся своей возлюбленной, что больше никогда не будет действовать «по плану» и теперь все делал «экспромтом». Дальше об их личной жизни ничего не известно кроме одного факта: По автобиографичной книге Л.Кеннеди и А.Вонг, в Голливуде вскоре был снят фильм «Мистер и Миссис Смит».

**Джек Краузер: **Решив начать жизнь заново, Краузер по-добру по-здорову убрался назад в Америку, забил на все милитаристские привычки и решил податься в шоу-бизнес. Собрав панк-хор, он устроил турне по всему миру. Хор назывался «Хор мальчиков-ананчиков» а их трогательный хит «Эх разойдись плечо, размахнись рука» (исполнялся правой рукой) занял первое место в разных панк-чартах.

**Осмунд Саддлер: **проводившая раскопки руин замка Салазара некая звезда археологии Лара Крофт случайно обнаружила останки экзоскелета Саддлера. Облучив их дронным коллайдером до полной окаменелости, она успешно выдала их за останки огромного членисторукого паука, жившего 350 млн.лет назад. Эта мистификация (как и многие другие) принесла мисс Крофт 350 тыс. долларов и очередную волну славы к ее скромной персоне.

**Эшли Грэхэм**, празднуя победу над злом, отправилась в затяжное странствие по всем ночным клубам и барам в округе. Такой легкомысленный образ жизни, разумеется, не мог не сказаться на ее учебе – она провалила вступительные экзамены в институт, и ее забрали в армию. О том, была ли у нее интимная близость с Луисом или нет – история умалчивает, хотя Эшли все еще хранит подаренный им «Чупа-Чупс-Кинг-Сайз», и глядя на него, всякий раз мечтательно улыбается.

**Луис Сера**, получил дворянский титул, наскоро сварганенный от руки нетрезвыми после победы наемниками. Новоиспеченный Темный Властелин ганадосов, оказался даже еще большим безумным маньяком чем предыдущий – и первым делом позагонял их всех до единого в клистирный аппарат обратной тяги. Примерно на половине несчастных ганадосов аппарат сломался, и остальным пришлось извлекать Плагу, вооружившись вантузом и непечатным словом.

**Биторес Медез** добровольно оставил пост старосты деревни, и эмигрировал в США, прихватив с собой лишь своего розового ослика. Неожиданно он вновь пересмотрел свое отношение к женщинам, и решив вспомнить свою разгульную молодость – стал самым знаменитым в истории порноактером. На прошлой церемонии вручения «Оскаров» он получил персональную награду – Золотой… гхм-гхм, кхе-кхе. С розовым осликом они решили остаться просто друзьями.

**Дель Торро и Дель Швайне** последовав примеру своего отца, также эмигрировали в США. После нескольких громких уличных беспорядков на них положила глаз не только местная полиция, но и Всемирная Федерация Реслинга. Вскоре они завоевали не один чемпионский пояс в командных матчах два-на-два. Публика до сих пор не догадывается, что братья выступают без масок, а Дель Торро и Дель Швайне – их настоящие имена.

**Эль Гиганте**, (известный также как «Тролль» и «Бигфут») а также **Чупакабра** и **Говорящая-Псина-Мутант **основали Альянс по борьбе с уфологами, и стали бороться за права монстрюганов всего мира. Позднее к ним присоединились такие колоритные личности как Годзилла, Лох-Несский Рыб, а также все «марвеловские» супергерои, как наглядная демонстрация вырождения человеческой породы.

**F i n i t a B l y a C o m e d i a**

**To be (maybe) continued****…**

** 26 декабря года 2009 от Рождества Христова. **

** Всех с наступающим Новым Годом!**

** Иван ****SV**** Сухоруков & ****Just****Fan**** (а также Анатолий ****SilverRanger****, Андрей ****LobovoJ****)**

**Вместо приложения:**

Краткий список саундреков (какую музыку слушать при какой сценке: )

Ханк, убегающий от камня: Crash Bandicoot Theme (3)

Немезис на рокешнике: – Firestarter (cover Prodigy)

Мендез, убегающий от пчел: Морриконе – Профессионал.

Краузер, сторожащий вопящую Эшли: Gorillaz – Clint Eastwood

Совещаине у Саддлера: Морриконе – Крестный отец

Встреча в замке с Салазаром: Морриконе - Хороший, Плохой, Злой.


End file.
